A Somber Tale
by Maltrazz
Summary: Searching for any records King Sombra may have left behind, Twilight learned of the shadowy king's tragic past. However, she also discovered his horn, in which his mind and remaining power was contained. Determined to give him a second chance, Twilight brings Sombra back to Ponyville with her. After all, what could he possibly do as a horn? ...Or will he stay that way?
1. Prologue: FIENDship is Magic

**A Somber Tale**

 **AN:** A long break leads to a new story… but this time, a new fandom, as well. After several friends trying for several years, I was finally convinced to watch My Little Pony. However, it was the Villains of the series that kept me watching. One villain in particular caught my interest, simply because of how much his potential went unexplored. Especially after reading his issue of 'FIENDship is Magic', and thus seeing his backstory.

However, many people who are fans of MLP haven't read the comics, so I decided to cover his backstory in this prologue, hence naming the prologue after it, while also setting things up for the rest of the story. For those who HAVE read it, there is one important difference; this takes place right after his defeat, meaning that Twilight is still just a unicorn.

Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

Prologue: FIENDship is Magic

It was a beautiful day in the Crystal Kingdom, as two ponies entered the palace throne room. One was an alicorn, the Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, (or Cadence, as she preferred to be called,) and the other was her sister-in-law, a unicorn named Twilight Sparkle.

"I want to thank you again for coming back so soon, Twilight." Princess Cadence said, as they walked. "Celestia tried to teach me how to do it, but I can't make it work."

"Are you kidding?" Twilight replied with a laugh. "We're sisters, remember? When you call, I come running."

Looking at the crystal protruding from the top of the throne, Twilight's expression turned serious. Twilight closed her eyes in concentration, and a purple aura surrounded her horn. However, it was not her normal magic she needed. Dredging up the worst memories she could think of, Twilight focused on her fear, anger, and other darker emotions. Her purple aura turned black, and when she opened her eyes, the whites had turned a bright green, with red irises, and a purple aura flowing out from them.

"I don't like to use it. It hurts my head." Twilight commented, referring to the Dark Magic she was currently wielding. "But this is important."

Focusing her magic, Twilight fired a black beam into the crystal on top of the throne. Reacting to the Dark Magic, the crystal cast a shadow over the room, revealing a secret staircase leading down through the floor.

Seeing it for the first time, Cadence looked down to see the stairs descending beyond the limits of her sight. A tone of awe creeped into her voice as she asked, "You went down this by yourself?"

"Yeah, it's spooky, huh?" Twilight replied with a rhetorical question. Moving to the top of the staircase, she asked, "Are you ready?" Getting a nod in reply, they began to descend into the darkness.

As they walked, Twilight asked, "So, do you think he's coming back?"

"Sombra?" Cadence replied, knowing immediately who the younger pony meant. "No, I think he's gone for good. But we should be prepared. They thought they had him beat before, too." Pausing, at a slight sound, Cadence asked, "Do you hear that?"

"Probably just an echo." Came Twilight's response, a she forged ahead into the shadowy depths.

Shaking her head, Cadence brought up the reason they were there. "It's just that we have all of this information missing from our records. The Crystal Ponies' memories came back, but there were a lot of books and records that Sombra had destroyed."

"And you think he might have kept something?" Twilight asked, before grinning and adding, "Do Bad Guys keep journals?"

"Well, he sure liked himself." Cadence replied dryly. "I'd be surprised if he didn't record _something_."

"Here we go!" Twilight exclaimed, as they reached the bottom of the staircase, and approached the magical door that had given her such trouble the first time she had come here. This time, however, the door opened with ease, but what was beyond it was not the staircase she had ascended.

Instead, there was room that looked like it could have been King Sombra's study, with a desk, globe, and several busts of the tyrannical king himself.

"I knew it! I knew he had to have a room like this." Cadence said eagerly. "Just look at it."

"I am. I _so_ need an office like this." Twilight responded, just as eager. "Well, except for the busts of myself."

Seeing a journal lying on the desk, Cadence walked over to it and said, "Here it is. This must be his diary. This could tell us everything we need." Twilight joined her as she opened it. "Okay, you evil pony, let's see what you had to say." Flipping to the beginning, Cadence began to read aloud.

 _Sombra… it was the only word I could remember when they found me._

"When they found him? Who?" Twilight asked in confusion. Cadence did not have an answer either, so she just shook her head, and kept reading.

 _"No matter what they asked, the only thing I would say to them was this one word. So, they made it my name."_

 _"And that is how I, the King of all Monsters, named myself."_

* * *

Not having any family to return a lost colt to, the Crystal Guard brought me to Chestnut Fall's orphanage. Although I was welcomed with opened arms by the caretaker, there were… obstacles. When it came to lessons, I was years behind my classmates. They knew all about things I had never even heard of. Saying their words felt like chewing peanut brittle. Like my mouth wasn't supposed to say them.

But I was a quick learner. And Ms. Chestnut Falls would always help me when I couldn't understand the homework.

Sadly, the same could not be said for others. The other foals could tell I was different, and I was ostracized for it. In my youth, there was only one other young pony who was kind to me.

Her name was Radiant Hope, and she was the most amazing pony I've ever met. She was a bit weird, but I enjoyed it. She had the greatest imagination, and was the most beautiful unicorn I have ever seen.

Soon, Hope and I were the closest of friends. I sat next to her in every class. We had our own language we wrote notes in. A little secret code, all our own. The other ponies still laughed at us, but as long as we had each other, we didn't care.

The others wouldn't let us play their games, so we made up our own games, where only we knew the rules. Or I thought I did. Sometimes, only she knew the rules.

And all that year, every time we got any jewels, we saved them up, in preparation. Hope's favorite memory was this time her parents had taken her to what she called 'The Most Magical Celebration in All of Equestria'.

The Crystal Faire. A celebration to restore the spirit of Love and Unity to the Crystal Empire, so as to protect it from harm. It wouldn't be until later that we discovered just what that 'harm' entailed. She told me about the beautiful Crystal Princess and the Crystal Heart that was the center of the celebration. I couldn't wait to see it, so Radiant Hope took me to see where the Crystal Heart rested. It was open to the public, but I had never been there before.

Little did I know that I was meeting my greatest enemy, and that I was about to have one of the most important moments of my young life.

In the reflection of the Crystal Heart, I saw a terrifying shadow. As fate would have it, Princess Amore, ruler of the Crystal Empire, showed up at that moment. She told us that the Crystal Heart had the power to reflect what was in a pony's own heart. After what I had just seen, I didn't want to believe it, but I later came to realize that her words were true.

Hope was ecstatic, apparently having seen herself as a princess, and hoping that that would one day come true. However, I was too overcome by fear and confusion over my own fate to be happy for her. When the princess asked what I had seen, I told her I hadn't seen anything, just my shadow. I was wracked by guilt all the way home. I believed I had lied to the princess.

I didn't realize how close to the truth I had come.

But all that worry and self-doubt were long forgotten four days later, because it was finally my time. It was time for my first Crystal Faire. Hope woke me up early that day, eager for us to set off. She reminded me of all the wonderful things we would see, but heading for the door. However, I merely laid there as she left. I thought of all the things we would do.

And then, a slow terror crept over me.

I couldn't move my legs. I cried out in panic, and Hope rushed back to my side. She got Ms. Chestnut to help, and I was taken to the hospital. The doctor had no idea what was wrong with me. He couldn't find a piece of mane out of place.

And it only got worse through the day. Not only could I not see the Crystal Faire, I felt as weak as I had ever felt in my whole life.

Eventually, Radiant Hope told Ms. Chestnut she would stay with me, and Ms. Chestnut went off to see the Crystal Heart. I wanted to be strong for Hope, but I felt like I was being torn apart. It wasn't until late that night, after the festivities, that I was finally able to get some sleep. Hope didn't fall asleep until after I did.

And the next day, I felt as if it had never happened. Hope and I began planning immediately for the next year's Crystal Faire.

But a year later, there we were in the hospital again.

And the year after that.

Every year, we grew, my desire to see the Faire grew, and my pain grew. Until…

One year, the pain reached its peak, and crack began spreading across my body. Shadows seeped out of the cracks in my flesh, and I began to come apart. It felt like nothing I'd ever known. Like I was leaving the weak Sombra behind.

Panicking, I cried out to Hope for help. She was just as terrified as me, the tears in her eyes showing how much she truly cared for me.

It was a transformation. It was a moment of becoming what you are supposed to be. A moment of pure destiny.

It just wasn't mine.

Hope had use her magic to heal me, and in doing so made her cutie mark appear. For a moment, I was actually happy for her, when we were alone there, sharing her special moment.

I knew that it meant something, but I couldn't figure out what it was until I saw how everypony else reacted. Then, I realized that the ability to heal and ailment was powerful magic. And everypony knew what happened when a unicorn developed really powerful magic.

The moment I saw the letter, I knew what it was. It had the seals of the Two Sisters on it. They wanted her to come study with them. That meant they thought she had the potential to become a princess. Which meant…

The only thing I wanted to do was run.

I knew Hope, and I knew that with Celestia and Luna's help, she would become a princess. She would leave me behind and if my whole body didn't disappear without her here…

What she had seen in the reflection of the Crystal Heart was real. It had never seemed real before. I knew it was, and I knew… I knew.

If her destiny had found her, mine would find me. And in my eagerness to run from it, I had run to it.

I fled the Crystal Empire, charging blindly into the frozen wastes to the north of the city, where I had been found as a foal. There, I encountered a being unlike any I had ever seen. It was a formation of blood red crystal, but it spoke with the most soothing voice I had ever heard.

It said it was my Mother.

It told me the truth of what I was, that I was an Umbrum, a shadow pony. It explained that I was the antithesis of ponies in the Crystal Empire. That those ponies feared my kind, and that was why they created a weapon against us: the Crystal Heart. It explained why the Crystal Faire had always caused me such terrible pain, the most recent nearly killing me.

And finally, it said that my time had come, and in a burst of magic, awakened my true power.

And just like that, it was like somepony had turned on a switch in my brain. Suddenly, I knew who I was. I knew why all of those terrible things had happened to me. I knew what I had to do. And I knew how to use the magic of my people. I didn't realize it until later, but that was also the moment my eyes and horn changed.

The image in the Crystal Heart had been clear, but I had never understood it until just then. I had always taken it to mean that the darkness would overtake me. But the darkness **was** me. The true me. The me that had been hidden for so long. Destruction was my talent, and Darkness was my cutie mark.

Mother told me of why I had been sent to the Crystal Empire. I was the only one that could destroy the Crystal Heart, and free the army of Umbrum waiting beneath the city.

However, when I imagine how Radiant Hope would react if I destroyed the Heart, it made me hesitate. While I cared not what befell the other Crystal Ponies, I truly cared for Hope, and did not want to lose her.

However, Mother made it perfectly clear; with my true powers awoken, I would not survive the passage of another Crystal Faire.

I knew that if I was going to make my move, it had to be then. The Heart knew my secret, and I was certain that Princess Amore did, too. Even then, months after the Faire, the Crystal Heart had so much power over me, that I could not touch it directly.

It was either me, or the Heart. Finally, as slipped a sack over the Heart and pulled it from its resting place, I knew I would never have to suffer through another Crystal Faire.

However, Princess Amore appeared, and from her words, it quickly became clear that she knew what I was, and why I was there. She was the one who had made the Crystal Heart. She knew that the Heart had made me sick. She knew how it had made me **suffer** , and yet she had never said anything. Never **done** anything.

It was then that my fury peaked, and my magic burst forth. In an instant, I turned the Princess on the Crystal Empire into solid crystal.

If my fate had not been sealed before, it was then.

But even in my darkest moment, I felt my fear melting away. I had been so afraid of everypony my entire life. I had defeated a Princess, and now I knew there was something stronger than Love. Fear. Fear was the strongest power of all. And I would take the fear they had put in me, and repay each of them with it.

It was then that Radiant Hope appeared. Perhaps she had been look for me. Perhaps she had wished to speak with the Princess, or see the Heart. I knew not which. However, when she saw the Princess turned to crystal, her expression turned to one of horror.

She wanted to help the Princess, to use her magic to heal her. Even then, she was concerned for me, urging me to flee before anyone else found out what I had done. She didn't yet realize that I had changed.

I told her that I wouldn't run. I reminded her of the teasing. How everypony had looked down on us. How they had made me suffer. I would repay them all, for both our sakes, and would become King of the Crystal Empire. I offered to make her my Queen. But all she could think about was helping Princess Amore. So, I shattered that thought…

By shattering the Princess.

I couldn't bring myself to truly destroy her, but I spread the pieces of her crystalline form all throughout the world. Maybe somepony would restore her one day, but I'll be too strong for her and her Crystal Heart by then.

However, my actions broke Hope's heart, making her truly see me as a monster. When I recount it, I will say that that was my one mistake. I still loved Radiant Hope, and let her leave.

The foolish girl, still thinking she could 'save' me, told our tragic tale to the Two Sisters. They decided to do what they do best.

Vanquish monsters.

I enslaved the Crystal Ponies to dig down and raise my Umbrum army, but time runs short. I know I am no match for them, but they will not save these Crystal Ponies. I will make them pay with a thousand years of suffering!

And Radiant Hope, she'll suffer the worst! She betrayed me to save this 'home' of hers. I've developed a new spell, just for her.

* * *

 _How bitter will her victory taste, when she has no home left?_

Silence hung over the room for a moment, as Cadence and Twilight stared at the journal in shock.

Finally, Twilight said quietly, "And then there's nothing else."

"That must be the last thing he wrote before Celestia and Luna banished him." Cadence replied, her tone just as soft.

"Should we take it with us?" Twilight asked, starting to get over her shock from the unexpected tale. "Should it be in the library?"

"I don't feel right moving it." Cadence started to look around nervously, as she gave her response. "In fact, this whole place gives me the heebie-jeebies. I need some air."

"You go on back," Twilight said, looking around the room as well, but with an inquisitive gaze. "I'm going to keep looking around a bit more."

"Well, alright." Cadence turned to the door, before looking back over at her sister-in-law and saying, "Thanks again for the help, Twilight, and please let me know if you find anything else of interest.

"I will!" Twilight called out as she began examining the room more closely. "Still, I feel bad for him. He never got to see the Crystal Faire, and it was all he ever wanted."

That brought Cadence to a halt at the door. Turning back with a frown, she said, "That, and to crush the crystal ponies under his hoof. I wouldn't feel too sorry for him, Twilight." Looking back out the door, she added, "There's that sound again…"

"Like I said before, it's probably just echoes." Twilight replied. "Crystal can do odd things to sound, after all."

Sighing, Cadence left the room saying, "I suppose you're right. Best of luck with your search."

As she climbed the stairs, Cadence never noticed an odd object slowly rolling down them, creating the small sound she had been hearing. The object only stopped when it reached the bottom of the stairs, halting in front of the magical doorway. As it grew still, shadows gathered around it, and a sinister whisper spilled forth.

" _Long live the King!"_

Hearing something outside the door, Twilight went to check, thinking that perhaps Cadence had come back for some reason. What she saw, however, left her stunned.

On the ground before her laid a familiar curved, blood red horn.

* * *

 **AN:** And there you go! Much longer than I would normally make a prologue, but I didn't want to split up the backstory. Not much to say on this one, sense it drew so heavily from 'FIENDship is Magic'.

What will Twilight do with Sombra's horn? How will it affect her? Find out in future chapters of 'A Somber Tale'!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	2. Ch 1: Decision

**A Somber Tale**

 **AN:** What the Hell? A new chapter in less than a week? I know, I'm just as surprised as you! But, I want to keep on rolling through the introductory chapters, and get to the main story.

Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Decision

Twilight stood frozen, as she stared at the horn on the ground before her. "It can't be…" She whispered as she started to get over shock. Creeping forward, she reached out a hoof to touch the horn.

It was cold. Not the frigid cold of ice, but rather the creeping cold of a shadow blocking the warmth of the sun. When nothing worse happened, Twilight gingerly picked it up to examine more closely. There was no mistaking it; this was King Sombra's horn. From the deep, blood red color, to the sinisterly pointed tip, to its elegant curve.

Twilight paused at that. Perhaps it was having read his journal that made her want to see another side to him, but it still felt odd to think of any part of the cruel tyrant as 'elegant'. Shaking away such thoughts, Twilight pondered what to do with it.

"I suppose I should take this to Cadence." Twilight said to herself.

"' _Tis not enough that my physical form be shattered, but now you would deny me even this half-existence?"_

Twilight shrieked and dropped the horn as a sinister whisper seemed to echo all around her. "W-what!? Who? Where?" Staring at the horn on the ground, she realized that it was the source of the voice.

" _Defending yourself is understandable, but crushing your foe when he is already helpless?"_ The voice, which Twilight now realized had to be King Sombra's, went on. _"I thought you ponies considered yourselves better than that."_

Hearing the disdain in his voice, Twilight protested, "We are! Besides, I never said anything about 'crushing you'!"

" _And yet you intend to drag me, powerless, before the Crystal Princess."_ Sombra shot back without hesitation. _"What do you think she would do? I'll tell you, she would expose me to that accursed Crystal Heart, and let its power wipe the last of my remnants from existence."_

Twilight opened her mouth to argue, but stopped short. Sombra had nearly re-conquered the Empire, and his mere presence had thrown everypony into a panic. She wanted to believe that Cadence would be reasonable about it, but she really did not know how Cadence would react to finding out Sombra was alive… sort of.

Scowling, Twilight shouted, "Well, what do you expect me to do? I can't just let you roam free, after all you've done!"

However, silence was her only reply. After a moment, Twilight realized she was yelling at a dismembered horn. Suddenly, she wasn't sure if she had really heard a voice at all. She was glad there was nopony else around, or else she would have looked crazy.

Sighing, Twilight picked up the horn, and tucked it into the saddlebags she had brought along to carry anything of interest she found. "I guess maybe this place **is** getting to me." Twilight muttered, before turning to the stairs and beginning the long ascent back up.

"Twilight, is everything alright?"

The unicorn looked up to see her sister-in-law gliding down towards her, a worried expression on her face. "Cadence? I'm fine, but what are you doing back down here?"

Cadence landed on the stairs next to her and said, "I'd just gotten back to the top when I heard you cry out. And it sounded like you were talking to somepony afterwards. Did you find something else?"

"Oh," Twilight replied lamely. She was about to tell the alicorn about Sombra's horn, but remembered the horn's words. She still wasn't sure whether she had imagined it or not, but decided not to say anything, all the same. "No, I just got scared by a shadow. I guess I should get some fresh air, too."

"Well, as long as you're alright." Cadence said with a smile. The two sisters climbed the stairs together, and Twilight put Sombra's horn from her mind.

* * *

As Twilight watched the Crystal Empire receding behind her, she settled into her seat on the train back to Ponyville. As she did, her mind returned to the horn still tucked away in her bags. The train car she was in was empty except for her, so she used her magic to levitate the horn out of its resting place to hang before her eyes. "Why didn't I just give you to Cadence?" She thought aloud. "You would have deserved whatever she did to you…"

" _Because you didn't want to be responsible for my death."_ Came the whispered voice once more. _"Something I am grateful for, as my life is nearly all I have left."_

Twilight's eyes widened at hearing Sombra's voice again, but it no longer surprised her as much as it had before. "So, I didn't imagine you! Why did you stop talking earlier, then?"

" _I don't exactly have a mouth anymore. My magic is all that sustains me, and communicating taxes what little power I have left."_ Twilight could hear the strain in his voice, leading her to believe that he was speaking the truth.

"Well, I still think you deserve it." Twilight said, though with less conviction than before. "And I still need to decide what to do with you. I can't exactly bring you back to Ponyville. Then again, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are busy for the next few days, so I can't get any help from them right now." Glancing back at the horn, she said, "Alright, I'm taking you to Ponyville for a few days, but if I detect even a trace of Dark Magic from you, I'm taking you back to the Crystal Empire right away, got it?"

Sombra was silent for a moment before assenting. _"…If that is your demand."_

Nodding in satisfaction, Twilight tucked the horn away again, before turning to watch the countryside pass by.

* * *

As she stepped off the train in Ponyville, Twilight was immediately greeted by her assistant, the baby dragon Spike. "Twilight! So, how was your trip? Find out anything interesting?"

"A few things, Spike," Twilight replied. "We found King Sombra's journal, for one thing. C'mon, I'll tell you about it on the way back to the library…"

Twilight headed back to her home, but all thoughts of Sombra and his journal were swept from her mind, when she had to deal with a strange situation of her friend somehow making duplicates of herself. By the time she had dealt with there being too many Pinkie Pies, Celestia was already starting to lower the sun.

When she finally returned to the library, all Twilight wanted to do was get some sleep, after the long day she had. However, once Spike was safely asleep, Twilight's 'passenger' spoke up before she had the chance to join him.

" _I'm impressed,"_ Sombra said suddenly, right after Twilight had set down her bags. _"Finding a solution to such obscure magic so quickly is quite impressive indeed. I feel a bit less bad about my defeat, knowing that it was due to such a talented unicorn as yourself, Twilight Sparkle."_

Twilight blinked in surprise, caught off guard by the unexpected complement. "Um, thank you, but it really wasn't anything special."

" _Nothing special? My dear Twilight, I have lived for over a thousand years, and not since Starswirl the Bearded himself have I met a pony that could have resolved that situation as swiftly or cleanly as you did."_ Sombra's flattery of her continued. _"You might even be talented enough to handle a few of my spells…"_

 **That** got Twilight's attention. The lure of new magic was something that had never failed to intrigue her, ever since she cast her first spell. Excitedly, she pulled his horn out of her bag with her magic, and asked, "Really? Like what?"

" _Oh, shapeshifting, manifestations, illusions, all the staples of Dark Magic."_ Sombra replied offhandedly.

Twilight wilted when she heard him. "Oh, never mind, then." She muttered, rubbing her horn at the memory of the last time she tried to use such power. "Dark Magic hurts too much to use, I'll pass."

" _Let me guess, hornaches? Dizziness? Blurred vision?"_ Sombra replied in a knowing tone.

Twilight's head whipped up in surprise, her eyes widening as Sombra described her symptoms perfectly. "What? How'd you know?" She asked, before coming to a realization. "Oh, right, you used Dark Magic all the time. I don't know how you can stand it."

" _Actually, it doesn't hurt me at all. I find using Dark Magic quite enjoyable, in fact,"_ the fallen king said smugly, before explaining, _"Those symptoms only occur if you're trying to use it incorrectly."_

"Using it incorrectly? What do you mean?" Twilight asked, intrigued once more. If she could use Dark Magic without it hurting her… suddenly Twilight remembered the different spells Sombra had listed off, and her mind was immediately filled with the various ways she could use such magic. However, when she got no response, she prompted him, "Sombra?"

"… _My apologies… but it seems my powers are beginning to wane… and I must rest."_ The horn said slowly, his fatigue starting to show in his voice. _"I'll be more than happy to tell you more tomorrow, however."_

"Oh," Twilight said softly, disappointed about having to wait. "Well, good night, then." Setting Sombra's horn on her desk, she got ready for bed. Twilight quickly drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the joy of learning new magic the next day.

However, while she needed sleep, someone else did not. Although resting, Sombra remained fully conscious, just as he had while sealed away. And just as he had then, Sombra spent his time gathering his strength, and thinking.

Unlike when he was trapped as a shadow, however, Sombra wished he had a mouth, if only so that he could grin. 'Things aren't exactly going to plan,' Sombra thought, 'but this situation may actually work out even better for me. Not only will I not be trapped in my study while I recover, but now…'

Sombra turned his attention to the unicorn sleeping nearby. 'Twilight Sparkle,' the fallen king's thoughts continued. 'You were one of the ponies most pivotal in my second defeat, and now, you may very well be the key to my revival… and perhaps more. But I'll need to be careful. Other than your actions against me in the Crystal Empire, and what you did today, I know nothing about you. And I don't like surprises.'

While it was true that speaking without a mouth require magic, Sombra had greatly exaggerated how much when talking to Twilight. In truth, it was barely noticeable, though every moment he spent speaking was one less moment that his power was building to the point that he could restore his body. Now, however, there was more at stake, and sometimes sacrifices had to be made, in order to gain greater power.

Sombra's horn glowed with dark magic, as he focused his magic for another purpose. Magic made anything possible, when used correctly. The magical aura lifted off his horn, and changed into a floating green and red eye. With the smoky purple glow of dark magic around it, it bore a strong resemblance to King Sombra's eyes before his form was shattered.

The eyed floated about Twilight's residence, examining everything there was to see. He quickly came to realize one thing about his 'host'; she REALLY loved books. While that knowledge wasn't particularly useful to him, further examination revealed that most of the books were on magic, some on subject far more obscure than the casual practitioner would bother to read.

'Excellent, it would seem her desire for knowledge is even greater than I could have hoped!' Sombra thought, happier than he had been in a millennium. Of course, that was not saying much, considering the last thousand years had contained nothing but misery, imprisonment and defeat, for him.

Returning to the bedroom, he got his first good look at the mare that had given him this opportunity. True, he had seen her briefly in the Empire, but he far more important priorities at the time. And while he had spent most of the day in her presence, had had been unable to see before casting his most recent spell.

The first thing he looked to was her cutie mark. A cutie mark represented a pony's special talent, and could give further knowledge to help manipulate her, if needed. 'Stars? Is her talent astronomy?' Sombra thought, before putting what he saw together with the contents of her home. 'No, MAGIC! Oh, the potential for such a talent! Hmm… perhaps thinking of her as merely a pawn would be a waste…' He looked further, taking in her multicolored hair, and the color of her horn… 'What a lovely purple, almost like…'

For a moment, it was not Twilight he saw lying there, but another unicorn who had lived a thousand years before.

Immediately, Sombra canceled his spell, his vision going dark once more. 'No, Radiant Hope is long gone. And I'll never make the mistake of opening my heart to another pony ever again.'

Although he could not sleep in his current state, Sombra did the next best thing, falling into a deep meditation, his mind wandering to what could have been, possibilities long lost.

* * *

 **AN:** And there you go! Before anyone asks, yes, most of the story will be from either Twilight or Sombra's perspective, and yes, Sombra will actually speak coherently, unlike in his brief appearance in the cartoon.

For those that didn't catch the reference, this chapter took place during the episode 'Too Many Pinkie Pies', so expect some more canon events going forward from that, until the story diverges far enough.

Will Twilight really learn Dark Magic from Sombra? What does Sombra have planned, and how does it involve Twilight? Find out in future chapters of 'A Somber Tale'!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	3. Ch 2: Practical Studies

**A Somber Tale**

 **AN:** And the words keep coming! While the review count has been a bit disappointing, the ones that have come in have been very encouraging, and the view count has been high, so I'd like to thank everyone who helped keep my motivation up!

While I don't like to respond to specific review here, there is one common thing that has been brought up; other villains. Nightmare Moon, Queen Chrysalis, Discord, Tirek, I have plans for all of them, so have no worries.

Finally, I'd like to thank Stickaroo on DeviantArt for letting me use their pic for cover art for this story.

Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Practical Studies

Twilight woke up from a strange dream, in which she attacked another Twilight with Dark Magic, while dodging floating pies. 'What a weird dream.' She thought.

Still, the reminder of what had been promised the night before excited her, waking her up completely in a matter of moments. Rushing downstairs to her desk as fast as she could without waking Spike, Twilight said, "It's morning! Have you rested enou- Sombra! What happened?"

The night before, she had left Sombra's horn sitting on her desk. Now, in its place was a blood-red crystal, with a black string tied through it like a necklace or pendant.

" _Just a little disguise,"_ came Sombra's reply. _"After all, you wouldn't want your friends to find out about me, would you? After the kindness you've shown me, I would hate to cause you any hardships."_

Twilight was surprised, not expecting that simply sparing his life would spark such gratitude from the ancient king. Meanwhile, Sombra was hoping that she would believe the excuse he had come up with, in order to make sure that word of him being alive did not get back to Princess Celestia or Princess Cadence.

"Well, um, thanks, I guess," Twilight said. However, her excitement quickly returned, and she asked, "So, are you going to teach me some of your magic now?"

" _No."_ Sombra replied shortly.

"WHAT!?" Twilight cried out in annoyance. "But you said-"

" _I said that you had talent,"_ Sombra replied sharply. _"However, if you cannot harness Dark Magic correctly, it would be pointless for me to teach you anything else. A foal must stand before they can walk, and walk before they can run."_

"So, you're saying that you'll only teach me your spells once I've learned how to properly use Dark Magic?" Twilight asked. "But I don't even know what I'm doing wrong!"

" _Precisely, and thus, that is what we shall work on first."_ Sombra explained. _"First, I want you to touch your horn to the crystal that mine has become."_

Twilight hesitated. While she was eager to learn new spells, she had not forgotten who she was dealing with. "What are you planning to do?"

However, Sombra had his response ready. _"My disguise will not be of much use if anyone hears me speaking. Thus, I will use some of my remaining magic to create a telepathic link between us. This will also make it require less power for me to communicate with you, and thus easier to teach you."_

Given that explanation, Twilight nodded in understanding. "Alright, but remember: try anything funny, and I'm taking you back to Cadence in the Crystal Empire. Got it?"

" _But of course,"_ Sombra replied smoothly. His tone turned sad as he added, _"I merely wish to pass on my knowledge to a worthy student, before my power runs dry, and I fade from this world forever."_ Of course, Sombra knew he could sustain himself indefinitely, even regaining his power slowly, when resting.

Twilight, however, had no way to know that, and his words swept aside any remaining suspicion she had, for the moment. Leaning down, she touched the tip of her horn to the crystal, as he had requested. A moment later, she felt Dark Magic emanate from Sombra's crystalline form, and begin slowly traveling down her horn. It felt familiar, yet different, not hurting, but merely feeling strange. When it reached her skull, though, a sharp pain struck her, like a blade piercing her brain.

After what felt like an eternity, but was likely only a few seconds at most, the pain began to fade, and she heard somepony screaming. A moment after that, she realized it was her own voice she was hearing.

"Twilight! Are you okay? What happened to you?"

Cracking her eyes open, Twilight took stock of her surroundings. She was slumped on the floor in front of her desk, her front hooves pressed against her horn. Standing in front of her was the one who just spoke, her assistant Spike. The baby dragon looked worried, obviously having been woken up by her cry of pain.

"I, uh, tripped and hit my horn on the desk." Twilight said. "Sorry for waking you up."

"Really? You sounded like you were in pretty bad pain there. Does hitting your horn hurt that bad?" Spike asked, not having one himself.

"Y-yeah," Twilight replied, thinking quickly. Noticing how sore her throat was after that scream, and needing to distract him for a moment, she added, "In fact, it's given me quite the hornache. Think you could grab me a glass of water, Spike?"

"Sure thing, Twilight!" Spike said, eager to help, before scampering off to do as asked.

As soon as Spike was out of earshot, Twilight whirled around to face the crystal on her desk, and hissed angrily, "What in the hoof was that!? I told you if you tried anything-"

' _There is no need to speak aloud, my dear Twilight. The spell was a success.'_ Twilight was cut off by Sombra's voice echoing in her head. _'Unfortunately, that was my first opportunity to use that spell since I conceived it, so I was unaware of it having such a painful side-effect.'_

Before Twilight could think of a reply, Spike returned with the water she had requested. "Here you go, Twilight!" Spike said happily, happy to have been of assistance. "Are you feeling better?"

Genuinely thirsty, Twilight downed the glass of water, and smiled at the baby dragon. "Much. Thanks, Spike."

"It was nothing!" Spike replied proudly. "Just doing what any Number One Assistant would do!"

Twilight wanted to start practicing right away, so that she could learn Sombra's spells as soon as possible, but she knew Spike would overreact if he saw it. Suddenly, her eyes widened, as she was struck by an idea. "Say, since you've been such a great assistant lately, why don't you take the day off?"

"Huh? But what about you?" Spike asked. "Weren't you going to be practicing some new spells today?"

"Yeah, but… my horn's still sore, so I'm just going to rest today, instead." Twilight said, although part of her felt a bit guilty about how easily these excuses were starting to become for her. 'Still, I've made up my mind to learn what Sombra has to teach, and it won't harm Spike to be somewhere else while I practice.' Twilight thought.

However, someone heard that thought, and responded, _'Indeed,'_ Came Sombra's voice in her mind, _'Dark Magic can be volatile before it is mastered. It's clear how much you care for your friends, that you would forgo their aid to see them remain safe.'_ While the telepathic link did not let him truly read her mind, Twilight had not been as careful to guard her mind as he had, and some of her thoughts had leaked through, making Sombra realize that he needed to speak up to keep her from changing her mind about keeping his continued existence secret.

'That's right! I just want to make sure that I don't accidentally hurt Spike.' Twilight agreed mentally, Sombra's words making it much easier to justify her choice. The telepathic communication had transpired in mere moments, keeping Spike from noticing anything. Out loud, she said, "Why don't you go see what Rarity's doing? You won't miss much here."

Perking up at the mention of the unicorn who held his heart, Spike was eager to agree. "When you put it like that… Are you sure you won't need me today?" Despite his helpful nature making him ask, the young dragon was already moving towards the door.

Twilight just laughed, as she said, "Go on, Spike, have fun! You deserve a day off."

"Well, alright." Spike replied. As he left, he called out over his shoulder, "See you tonight, Twilight!"

As the door closed behind him, Twilight breathed a sigh of relief. _'Well, if you're quite finished wasting time trying to spare your minion's feelings, perhaps we can begin with your training.'_ Sombra voice sounded in her mind once more, a slight note of impatience coloring his tone.

"Hey! Spike's my friend, not my minion!" Twilight snapped back, forgetting that she did not need to speak aloud. "Besides, you haven't even told me what I did wrong yet."

' _Oh, really? I was not aware that 'friends' pandered to your every need so eagerly. And you certainly seemed to have no problem taking advantage of that.'_ Sombra replied snidely. _'Now, start channeling Dark Magic, so that I can explain.'_

"I do **not** take advantage of Spike!" Twilight cried out in anger, as her eyes began glowing green and the blackish-purple aura of Dark Magic surrounded her horn. "Now will you shut up about that and tell me how to do this without my horn hurt-!" Twilight stopped midsentence, as she realized her horn felt perfectly fine. "My horn doesn't hurt!" Turning to the crystal on her desk, she asked, "What's going on?"

Sombra laughed, before responding, _'Forgive me if my methods of teaching are a bit more direct than whoever taught you in the past. Dark Magic feeds off of powerful emotions, anger being the easiest for a beginner to invoke. Attempting to use it while the mind is calm causes the magic to inflict pain on the caster for it to feed off of, instead.'_

As his explanation cleared the anger and confusion from her mind, Twilight felt the pain start to return, confirming his words. "So, you're saying I can only use it when I'm angry?" She asked, her annoyance at that lessening the pain, but not being strong enough to eliminate it entirely.

' _No, any sufficiently powerful emotion can feed Dark Magic, but until you discover what works best for you, anger will be easiest for you to harness, especially since you were lucky enough to have me teach you.'_ Sombra's reply was undeniably smug.

"What do you mean by that?" Twilight asked warily.

Sombra was quiet for a moment, as he weighed the risk of his next words, but decided it was necessary. _'Do you realize how close you came to losing everything in the Crystal Kingdom?'_

"Huh?" Twilight's confusion returned full force. "What do you mean?"

' _I mean, if you had been just seconds slower finding the heart, I would have returned.'_ Sombra's voice hissed in her mind. _'If the Prince there had been just seconds slower reacting to my charge, I would have destroyed the Crystal Heart. If the Princess had been just slightly weaker, I would have caught her, and still claimed the Heart. If any number of things hadn't gone your way like they did… I would have won. And if I had, then my former slaves, your friends, and you would have all been at my mercy. And as for the Prince and Princess…'_

Suddenly, an image filled Twilight's mind. A terrifying image of Princess Cadence and Shining Armor surrounded by dark magic, and writhing in agony. Twilight's anger had been growing the longer the ancient tyrant went on, but that image caused her fury to peak. "Don't you dare threaten Cadence or my brother!" Twilight shouted at the crystal on her desk, while firing off the Dark Magic she had built up at it as well.

The blast was larger than she expected from an unfocused blast, completely destroying her desk, and the wall behind it. Sombra's crystal, however, remained unscathed, protected by its own aura of Dark Magic. As Twilight stared in shocked at the destruction she just caused, she saw several ponies stare at her nervously through the hole, before hurrying on their ways.

' _Most impressive,'_ Sombra spoke up, before Twilight could act further. He was surprised to discover that the husband of the new Crystal Princess happened to be his student's brother, but he had more important things to focus on, at that moment. _'There truly is no denying your talent for Magic, Dark or otherwise. Whenever you find yourself struggling with what I have to teach you, remember those words, and that image. Hate me for what I did to you, those you love, and everypony else. Your wrath will fuel Dark Magic easily, allowing you to shape it as you wish.'_

Twilight stared at Sombra's crystal in shock, understanding causing her anger to fade, but she knew that it would come back easily with such a memory. "Why?" Twilight whispered. "If you hadn't formed a shield, I could have…"

' _Killed me?'_ Sombra finished in an amused tone. _'If you had succeeded, then I would not have been a very worthy teacher, now would I?'_ Sombra chuckled, before saying, _'I do need some rest after that, though. You should practice channeling Dark Magic while you clean up, and I'll teach you the first of my spells tomorrow.'_

As Sombra fell silent, Twilight did as he suggested, her mind in a maelstrom. Part of her wanted to hate Sombra, even if what he had said was merely to motivate her. Yet, she was glad that she could start learning new magic. She was terrified that he had thrown her off balance so easily. At the same time, however, she could not help but admire how swiftly he had provided her with the means to use his style of magic.

'Conflicted' was an understatement.

* * *

 **AN:** And there you go! The mechanics of Dark Magic are only briefly touched on in canon, so I will be building on that as it comes up. Since 'Bad Seed' did not have Twilight appear for any significant role, I did not reference it this chapter… but expect the events of the episode that follows that to play a pretty important part next chapter!

Will Twilight be able to handle using Sombra's 'gift' to master Dark Magic, or will she find another way? Just what spell does Sombra plan to teach Twilight first? Find out in future chapters of 'A Somber Tale'!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	4. Ch 3: A Lesson in Dark Magic (Part 1)

**A Somber Tale**

 **AN:** And my momentum keeps going strong! …although it is starting to wane. The last chapter alone was (at the time this chapter was posted) read 44 times by 39 different people… and yet only 2 bother to let me know what they thought of it, one being a guest review I could not quite understand.

As a result, not much else to comment on here. Hopefully you all are liking it so far.

Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: A Lesson in Dark Magic (Part 1)

Although Sombra implied that he would teach Twilight a new spell after only one day, it was several before he was satisfied with her control of Dark Magic. Ironically, Twilight's frustration at the delay only aided her. However, one morning, things changed.

' _You will not be practicing control today.'_ Sombra said telepathically, as Twilight came downstairs one morning, to see his crystalline form resting on her new desk. _'Something is coming, and I sense that you will need to be at full power to face this challenge.'_

'What do you mean, you "sense" it?' Twilight thought back, having gotten the knack for such communication over the time since Sombra had cast the spell for it.

' _When you have mastered both Unicorn and Dark Magic, you begin being able to sense powerful sources of magic before they reach you,'_ Sombra explained, having come to truly enjoy his role as teacher, with such a gifted and attentive student. _'That is how I knew that the Two Sisters were coming for me a millennium ago, and had time to cast my curse over the Crystal Empire.'_

Twilight frowned at the reminder of her new teacher's past crimes, but shrugged it off. He was harmless now, and once she learned his magic, she knew she would be able to put it to good use. 'So, what's this "challenge" going to be? Are you sure it's not just one of the Princesses coming for a surprise visit?'

' _It is not.'_ Sombra replied with undeniable certainty. _'What I sense is Dark Magic, and I am unaware of any practitioners beyond us two, so I cannot say what form it will take. Since we cannot prepare without making assumptions that could lead to mistakes, I would suggest resting, and being ready to react to whatever may come…'_

Twilight nodded at those words. With a flick of her horn, Twilight levitated the crystal off her desk, and slipping the string over her head, before letting it fall to hang around her neck like a pendant. When Spike had noticed it, Twilight had simply said that it was a good luck charm that she had picked up when Cadence had asked her to come back to the Crystal Empire. Fortunately, the baby dragon had believed that, keeping her from having to come up with anything else.

As if summoned by her thoughts, Spike came downstairs at that moment. Yawning, he said, "Are you heading out already, Twilight? You should have woken me up! Besides, I'm sure Fluttershy won't mind if we're just a couple minutes late."

"What are you-?" Twilight started, before remember what she had planned, before finding Sombra beginning her studies of Dark Magic. "The show for the representatives from Saddle Arabia! I had completely forgotten!" Levitating Spike onto her back, Twilight rushed out the door, and on her way towards Fluttershy's home.

' _Care to explain, my dear student?'_ Sombra queried, curious as to what had thrown her into such a panic.

'Princess Celestia will be welcoming some foreign dignitaries from Saddle Arabia in a few days, and she asked me to put on a magic performance as entertainment.' Twilight answered. 'However, I got so caught up with the idea of learning Dark Magic that I completely forgot to practice!'

Sombra chuckled and commented, _'I'm not sure whether to take pride in having such an attentive student, or scold you for forgetting a royal directive.'_

Hearing that surprised Twilight, prompting her to ask, 'I thought you hated Celestia for sealing you away. Why would you care what she wanted me to do?'

' _Oh, I despise her most heatedly for robbing me of so many years.'_ Sombra replied venomously. However, he went on in a more respectful tone, _'That said, I cannot deny the accomplishment of maintaining a kingdom and staying in power as long as she has. Consider it respect for a worthy opponent.'_

'I suppose that makes sense.' Twilight thought back. Seeing Fluttershy's hut come into sight, she mumbled, "Hopefully today's practice will let me make up for lost time."

Fortunately, her practice went smoothly. In fact, Twilight noticed that after all her practice to control the volatile Dark Magic, normal Unicorn Magic was a piece of cake to perform, even the complex levitation patterns she was doing with Fluttershy's animals.

However, as her practice came to a close, a familiar rainbow blur flew towards them at high speed. Crashing into Twilight in her rush, Rainbow Dash cried out, "Twilight! Come quick! It's an emergency!"

Twilight, Spike, and Fluttershy quickly followed the pegasus back into Ponyville. On the way, Sombra's voice sounded in Twilight's head once more, _'I look forward to seeing how you deal with this, Twilight. Consider this your first test.'_

Sombra's words left no don't in Twilight's mind that this was what he had had sensed earlier. When the group entered Ponyville, they found a commotion in the center of town. And at the center of the commotion was a familiar light blue unicorn.

"What's going on here?" Twilight demanded.

"Well, well, well," the unicorn said, as she noticed Twilight's approach, "If it isn't Twilight Sparkle."

"Trixie," Twilight growled, glaring at her, as she remembered the trouble she had caused last time she was in Ponyville.

"What's she doing here?" Spike grumbled, clearly no happier than Twilight to see the troublemaker.

Twilight missed what was said next, as Sombra's voice echoed in her mind. _'Th-That can't be! I never finished it, so how is she wearing that!?'_

Twilight was surprised. This was the first time she had heard genuine shock in the shadowy king's voice. Looking at Trixie, she noticed the other unicorn was wearing something strange around her neck. 'What is that?' Twilight thought back. 'I know I've seen that amulet somewhere before…'

' _That is the Alicorn Amulet.'_ Sombra replied. _'I designed it to amplify the powers of any user who wore it, as well as amplifying their emotions to aid in wielding Dark Magic. But, I don't understand! I was sealed away before I could finish it, so how is it before us now?'_

'The Alicorn Amulet?' Twilight repeated, before her eyes widened in recognition. 'I've read about that! According to my books, it grants incredible power, but corrupts the user. It was made by Starswirl the Bearded almost a thousand years ago.'

' _I see,'_ Sombra thought back, understanding making his tone calm once more. _'For all their claims to eschew Dark Magic, it would seem that the Two Sisters had no problem passing on my work to their court wizard.'_

Before the communication could go any further, Twilight was pulled back to the present by the sound of Spike crying out. Seeing Spike curled up in a ball, and being bounced by Trixie's Magic, and her other friends effected by various enchantments as well, Twilight gasped.

"Do I have your attention now, Twilight Sparkle?" Trixie said, with a smirk.

"Stop picking on my friends, Trixie!" Twilight demanded, glaring at her once more.

"You and I have some unfinished business," Trixie said, her tone overflowing with confidence. "My magic's gotten better since I was here last, and I'm going to prove it! Me and you; a Magic Duel. Winner stays, loser leaves Ponyville… forever!"

Twilight was about to call out Trixie for obviously trying to use the Alicorn Amulet to win such a competition, when Sombra stopped her. _'Accept her challenge, and let her use that Amulet.'_

'What? Why should I let her cheat!?' Twilight protested telepathically.

' _For one, if that Bearded fool made my Amulet right, then the wearer is the only one who can remove it, anyway.'_ Sombra explained. _'In addition, I told you this would be your first test. You cannot expect your opponents to always fight fair, so you must learn to find ways to overcome foes that that are more powerful than you. First, you will attempt to do so on your own, and I will observe. Then, if I feel it is necessary, I shall step in to correct your method.'_

Twilight frowned. Sombra's method of teaching was as different from Celestia's methods as shadow was from light. Celestia had encouraged book learning and explained things carefully to make sure Twilight understood what she was doing before attempting any magic, while Sombra seemed to be a firm believer in learning from mistakes, letting Twilight do things the wrong way, and then correcting her.

However, Twilight had more important things to worry about at that moment. Focusing on the expectant Trixie once more, Twilight said, "Alright, Trixie, let's duel!"

"Excellent!" Trixie said with a grin, undoing the magic she had cast on Twilight's friends. "If I lose, I won't set hoof in Ponyville again," Trixie went on, "but if you lose, you're the one banished from this one-horse town!"

With that said, the two unicorns stared each other down, the tension mounting for a moment, before Trixie shouted, "Draw!" She fired off a quick beam of magic at a nearby cart, launching it into the air, and causing it to fall towards a group of onlookers. However, a quickly telekinesis spell from Twilight let her levitate the cart and its contents safely aside, and putting her on equal footing with the other unicorn.

Trixie did not let up her assault, launching spell after spell. However, Twilight countered each and every one, although it took nearly every magical trick she learned. The duel seemed tied, neither being able to outshine the other, until Trixie used her ill-gotten power to perform a particularly powerful spell.

"Snips, Snails, step forward." Trixie suddenly said, summoning two unicorns that were her die hard fans.

"W-What is it, Oh Great and Powerful Trixie?" Snips said, as he and Snails bowed before their idol.

Trixie did not bother to explain, merely blasting the pair with her magic. When the light cleared, Snips had been reduced to a foal, and Snails had been aged to be an elderly stallion.

"An Age Spell!?" Twilight said in shock. Such a spell would have been impossible for all but the strongest of unicorns, but knowing about the Amulet that Trixie was wearing explained that. Twilight doubted that she could perform such a spell herself, but knowing that Sombra was using this situation as a test, Twilight was determined to impress. Focusing her magic, Twilight let it wash over the transformed pair, trying to shape it as she wanted.

However, she just could not muster enough magical power. Her spell fizzled and dispersed, and in the end, all she did was wear herself out.

"I am victorious!" Trixie let out a maniacal laugh, before declaring, "And now, it's time for you to leave Ponyville… **forever!** "

"That's enough, Trixie!" Applejack shouted, as she and Twilight's other friends jumped in front of her, in an effort to dissuade Trixie from enforcing that banishment.

Although Applejack wasn't the only one to protest, Trixie cut them off. "You fools!" She cried, as her magic gripped Twilight's body. "She's already gone!" Suiting words to action, Trixie used her magic to send Twilight rocketing backwards, all the way out of town.

As Twilight felt the magic release her form, and got back to her hooves, it was only to see Trixie lowering a magical barrier around Ponyville, trapping her outside, and the other inhabitants within.

' _Disappointing, but not unexpected.'_ Sombra's voice appeared in her mind.

'And where the hoof have you been!?' Twilight thought angrily, as she glared down at the crystal hanging around her neck.

Sombra was unperturbed by her tone, however, actually encouraging it, instead. _'Harness that anger, my dear student. You will need it for what comes next.'_

'What do you mean?' Twilight thought back.

' _Why, getting back into your home, and making that fool pay, of course.'_ Came Sombra's response. _'You will need to harness Dark Magic to cast the spells I shall teach you to accomplish that, after all.'_

* * *

 **AN:** And there you go! Needless to say, this chapter begins the events of 'Magic Duel', and the next will conclude them (hence the 'Part 1' in the title). Let me know what you think!

What does Sombra plan to teach Twilight? How will Twilight deal with Trixie? Find out in future chapters of 'A Somber Tale'!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	5. Ch 4: A Lesson in Dark Magic (Part 2)

**A Somber Tale**

 **AN:** And here we go! The much anticipated fifth chapter. Chapters will likely come out a bit slower after this, but there is definitely more to come!

Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: A Lesson in Dark Magic (Part 2)

' _You will need to harness Dark Magic to cast the spells I shall teach you to accomplish that, after all.'_

Sombra's words echoed in Twilight's head, as she tried to stop herself from shaking. She had not been this excited since she learned that her brother was marrying Cadence, and the last time she had been this nervous was when she had been trying out for Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns.

'W-What are you going to teach me first?' Twilight asked, trying not to sound too eager.

' _The first obstacle is that barrier. It seems designed to prevent physical objects from passing through, making it useless against anypony using my signature spell, Shadowform.'_ Sombra explained.

'Shadowform?' Twilight repeated. 'But I thought it was the Princesses who turned you into Shadow?'

' _Nay, that was an attempt on my part to evade their spell to trap me in the ice.'_ Sombra replied. _'Unfortunately, you know how well that worked out. However, I believe my more recent siege of the Crystal Empire proves how useful it can be, as well. The barrier before us is semi-transparent; if Light can pass through it, then Shadow can as well.'_

Twilight could not help but grin at the possibilities that such a spell presented. Before she could reply, though, she was interrupted by a spoken voice.

"Twilight, are you alright?"

The unicorn blinked in surprise as she noticed her five closest pony friends and her dragon assistant standing on the other side of the barrier, looking at her oddly. Then again, she could hardly blame them, since they could not hear her conversation with Sombra, and thus it must have looked like she was staring off into the distance, grinning for no reason.

"Heh, sorry," Twilight said in embarrassment, before her smile returned full force. "Don't worry, though. Trixie may think she has won, but I'm just getting started!"

"Is that true, Twilight?" Spike asked, the hope clear in his voice.

"Yep. Just watch this!" Twilight replied confidently. Telepathically, she asked Sombra, 'So, how do I do the Shadowform spell?'

' _Confidence is important in any magic, but do not grow arrogant.'_ Sombra cautioned. _'Discord and Nightmare Moon let themselves become overconfident, and you know full well what happened to them.'_ Twilight wanted to ask how he knew about such events while trapped in the ice, but Sombra continued before she had the chance, although she made a mental note to ask him later. _'Begin by charging Dark Magic, and then let it suffuse your entire body.'_

Closing her eyes in concentration, Twilight did as he instructed, so eager that she did not even need to get angry, her excitement strong enough to fuel the spell. She felt absolutely giddy as the Dark Magic flowed through her body, making her feel more powerful than she ever had, outside of the magical surges she had as a foal.

' _Next, pull your shadow from the ground, and wrap it around your body like a second layer of skin. Now, weaken your grip on the magic,'_ Sombra went on, _'but do not lessen the power behind it. Let the magic drift outward, and take your body with it.'_

As Twilight continued to follow his instructions, she gasped, as her sense of touch seemed to warp, sending her sensations she had never felt before. Opening her eyes, they widened as she saw her body replaced by a purple, smoky form, stretching up from the ground.

' _Impressive. Now, let's see how well you can control your new form._ ' Sombra told her. _'Flatten yourself against the ground, and slip underneath that crude excuse for a barrier.'_

Narrowing her eyes in concentration, Twilight began trying to figure out how to move her new 'body'. After a few moments, she managed to press herself to the grass beneath her, and slip forward like a snake. As she passed the barrier, she felt a tingle pass over her body, but it did not stop her. Raising up from the ground, she cried out, "YES! It worked!"

…or at least she tried to. Instead, it came out as an extended, breathy whisper, _"Yeeeeesss! Iiiit woooorked!"_

' _I forgot to mention,' Sombra spoke up, his amusement clear in his tone, 'that the Shadowform spell distorts the user's voice.'_

"T-T-Twilight i-is that y-you?" Spike suddenly spoke up in a terrified tone.

Turning to her friends, Twilight saw them huddled together, various levels of fear clear in their expressions, as they stared at her altered form. Realizing that they had no idea what she was doing or how, feeling guilty for scaring them, she quickly asked Sombra, 'How do I change back?'

' _Ending the Shadowform spell requires doing almost the exact opposite of when you used it. Re-focus your magic, and draw it back into your original shape. Withdraw the magic from your body, back into your horn, and let your shadow fall away, back to the ground. After that, either move on to the next spell, or let your Dark Magic fade away until you need it next.'_

Quickly following his directions, Twilight felt her body return to normal. Moments later, her friends crowded around her, happy to see her safe, but still worried and curious.

"Oh, thank Celestia you're alright!" Rarity exclaimed.

"What happened there, sugar?" Applejack asked.

"That **was** kind of scary…" Fluttershy added.

"Yeah, how'd you even **do** that?" Rainbow Dash wanted to know.

"You looked just like Nightmare Moon and King Sombra!" Pinkie Pie pointed out what the other ponies were reluctant say.

Still feeling ecstatic at her success, Twilight laughed said, "Don't worry, that was just a new spell I learned, girls. I'm not going to crazy and try to take over Equestria, or anything like that. However, I **am** going to go show Trixie some **real** magic!"

Hearing that, her friends relaxed, and followed her as she galloped back into town. As she led the way, Twilight asked Sombra hopefully, 'So, are you going to teach me another spell to use on Trixie?'

' _Indeed, my ever eager student,'_ Sombra thought back. _'I am not so foolish as to design an artifact like the Alicorn Amulet without preparing a means to counter it.'_

As she approached the center of town once more, Twilight's grin returned full force, as she heard what he had in mind, and how to do it.

Twilight saw Trixie still celebrating her victory, with the residents of Ponyville cowering before her, too scared of drawing her attention to try and flee or hide. Raising her voice, Twilight called out, "It's a little early for you to be celebrating, Trixie!"

"What!?" Trixie cried in surprise. Whirling to face her rival, she demanded, "I banished you! How did you get through my barrier?"

"It was actually pretty easy." Twilight replied, knowing it would get under the other unicorn's skin. "And it only took me a single spell to get back in."

"Impossible!" Trixie objected. However, she calmed down after realizing something. "But it doesn't matter. You still lost! You couldn't reverse the Age Spell!"

"You may have won your little game, Trixie, but I'm done playing." Twilight said, as she began charging Dark Magic again. Focusing on what could happen if Trixie actually won, Twilight grew angry at the other unicorn, and used that to fuel her magic. "No one will separate me from my friends!"

"Fine, let's see how well you can back that up… when you're a helpless filly!" Trixie said, before casting her Age Spell at Twilight.

Only for Twilight's body to part around the beam of magic, (letting it merely hit a flower behind her, instead,) as she entered Shadowform once more.

" _Nooooo mooooore oooof thaaaat."_ Twilight said, as she reached a tendril of shadow forward, and wrapped it around Trixie's horn. Pushing her Dark Magic into her opponent's horn, Twilight blocked Trixie's magic from getting out.

"WHAT!? How are you doing that?" Trixie asked, as she jumped away in shock. Trying to cast another spell, only for her magic to fizzle uselessly, she looked up, only to see amethyst crystals embedded in her horn. Wide-eyed, she shrieked, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HORN!?"

Returning back to her normal form, Twilight replied smugly, "Anti-Magic Crystals. It doesn't matter how much the Alicorn Amulet amplifies your magic, if you can't use magic at all. And since you can't cast any more spells, I believe that makes **me** the winner of the duel."

Although shocked by Twilight's sudden transformation, her return to her usual form and declaration of victory brought cheers from the onlookers.

"Wait, you **knew** what this amulet was, and yet you faced me without asking me to take it off?" Trixie asked in shock, cutting through the cheers.

"A wise pony once told me, 'You cannot expect your opponents to always fight fair, so you must learn to find ways to overcome foes that that are more powerful than you.'" Twilight replied, "You came here to teach me a lesson, and I did learn something, even if it wasn't what you meant."

' _I have been called many things in my time, but I do not think "wise" was ever one of them,'_ Sombra commented telepathically.

"Twilight, how'd you do that?" Spike asked, as he and her pony friends rushed forward. "That looks like what King Sombra did to Shining Armor…"

"That's because it is." Twilight said, not wanting to lie to her friends any more than necessary. Although, she still could not risk telling them the full truth. "When I went back to the Crystal Empire a few days ago, I found a book that explained how to use his Shadowform spell, and a couple others. I figured that this was the perfect chance to see if I could use them to protect people, instead of just causing harm."

Although the listening ponies tensed up at her open admission of using Dark Magic, her explanation relaxed them, since it meant she was still the same Twilight Sparkle they had come to know and care for.

"What about me?" Trixie demanded. "You won, and I'll leave, but you can't just leave my horn like this!" The unicorn's tone was practically begging by the end.

Tapping her hoof against her chin, Twilight said, "I suppose I could… but only after you hand over that Amulet. It's getting locked away again, where it won't get abused."

Trixie hesitated, but with her horn as it was, the amulet was useless to her anyway. Sighing in regret, she brought a hoof up to undo the clasp, and let the amulet fall to the ground. Twilight used a simple Telekinesis spell to bring the magic over to herself. 'Um, how **do** I reverse that, Sombra?' Twilight asked, realizing he had never told her that.

' _Are you sure you wish to do so?'_ Sombra asked in turn. _'She could prove to be a threat later on. It may be better to-'_

'No. I told her I would reverse it if she gave me the amulet, so I will.' Twilight cut him off firmly.

Sombra disapproved of such naiveté, but could not help but be amused that she would treat someone who had been an enemy moments before so fairly. _'Very well,'_ He replied. _'Do you remember when I used that spell on your brother? The process for reversing it is the same now as it was then.'_

'But it was the Crystal Heart's power that did that!' Twilight protested, before asking, 'Are you saying that I have to take Trixie all the way to the Crystal Empire?'

' _While such a powerful source of Alicorn Magic would be effective, a powerful wave of Dark Magic will work just as well.'_ Sombra explained.

Twilight did as he said, while asking him, 'Alicorn Magic? What does that have to do with the Crystal Heart?'

' _As a regular crystal may turn sunlight into a rainbow, so does the Crystal Heart, crafted by the original Crystal Princess, turn the positive emotions of ponies into Alicorn Magic, and project it outward to protect the Empire.'_ The ancient king told her.

As the crystals on her horn dissolved, Trixie pressed her front hooves against it in relief, making sure her horn was back to normal. Composing herself, she said, "Very well. I will keep my word, and never darken Ponyville's doorstep again."

' _I still think she may become a threat to you again, if you leave things as they are.'_ Sombra told Twilight. _'While you don't wish to do her any harm, I may have another way to dissuade her from opposing you in the future…'_

Twilight was not sure she liked the way he phrased that, but listened, nonetheless. In the end, she agreed to do as he suggested, although more out of curiosity, than anything else. "Trixie, before you go, would you like to see the true purpose of the Alicorn Amulet?" Twilight asked.

"True purpose?" Trixie repeated in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"While this amulet can turn any unicorn into a powerful spell caster, that's not what it was designed for." Twilight repeated what Sombra told her. "Its true purpose, is this." With that said, Twilight put the amulet around her own neck.

As soon as the clasp snapped shut, Twilight felt her magic flare to greater heights than she had ever felt before, filling her senses to the point that she barely noticed those around her being pushed back by the force of it. Twilight felt absolutely giddy, at the unparalleled rush of magic flowing through her. As the magic peaked, Twilight felt something in her body shift, before the excess magic died away, though she could still feel the power within her, ready to be unleash.

As the magic died away, Trixie and the other onlookers gasped, as Twilight spread her newly grown wings.

"This is the reason it is called the **Alicorn** Amulet," Twilight explained, even as she examined her new appendages, Sombra feeding her the information. "It was designed to be worn by unicorn that had already spent time honing their magic, amplifying it further, and allowing them to take on the form of an alicorn."

"…It seems you really have bested me again, Twilight Sparkle." Trixie said, her tone humbled. Turning to leave, she added, "It seems I really do have much to learn."

Although, her friends swarmed Twilight after that, admiring her wings, it was Sombra's voice that caught her attention. _'It would be best if you removed that amulet soon, my dear student. While it can be a powerful tool against a superior foe, to use it otherwise would be to take on an unnecessary crutch.'_

Nodding in agreement, Twilight pulled off the amulet. Her body immediately returned to her normal unicorn form. Turning to the fastest pony she knew, Twilight held out the Amulet, and asked, "Rainbow Dash, can you take this to Zecora as soon as possible? I'm sure she'll be able to keep it hidden away, where no one will be tempted by its power."

"I'm on it!" The pegasus replied, before grabbing the artifact and taking off towards her destination in the Everfree Forest.

"Everypony else," Twilight said to the other pones gathered, "Let's get back to preparing for Princess Celestia's visit!"

As the ponies cheered, and got back to what they were doing before Trixie showed up, Sombra was deep in thought, guarding his mind so that none of his thoughts reached his student.

' _It would seem that you have even more potential than I thought, Twilight Sparkle… And yet, I cannot help but think that an even greater threat is just beyond the horizon…'_

* * *

 **AN:** And there you go! Twilight has truly started down the path of Dark Magic, now. Sombra is responsible for the Alicorn Amulet. And this is just the start of what I have planned!

How was Sombra aware of events that took place while he was sealed away? What of the 'greater threat' that Sombra felt? Find out in future chapters of 'A Somber Tale'!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	6. Ch 5: I Dream of Sombra

**A Somber Tale**

 **AN:** He we go again! This chapter has the first section from a perspective besides Twilight or Sombra. Also, props to anyone who knows what the title is a reference to. Not much else to say, so…

Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: I Dream of Sombra

Twilight weaved between levitating pastries, as she dodged another blast of magic. The situation seemed familiar, but she had no time to dwell on it. Gathering Dark Magic, she began launching attacks of her own at her opponent. Two attacks collided, causing a blast of light and smoke to obscure the ornate hall.

Before Twilight could react, her opponent leapt through the smoke, bringing her face-to-face with… herself. The second Twilight had a manic grin on her face, as she lunged forward, her horn lowered to skewer the original. She had gotten too close, too fast, and Twilight knew there was no way she could dodge in time. Closing her eyes and clenching her teeth, she braced for the pain.

…Which never came. Slowly cracking one eyelid, her eyes snapped open as she saw her double frozen in midair, held there by Dark Magic that definitely was not her own.

A deep voice chuckled behind her. "Fighting yourself in your dreams? Sigmare Freud would have had a field day with you, my dear student." Turning around, Twilight saw that the voice belonged to Sombra, as he stood there, looking at her in amusement.

And then it hit her; he was **standing** there, in all his regal glory! Even his cloak, crown, and armor were somehow restored.

"What? How? When?" Twilight found herself unable to form a coherent though, confronted as she was by the ancient tyrant, no longer trapped as a horn or crystal.

"What's the matter, my dear student?" Sombra asked. Stepping closer, he gave a fanged grin. "Are you not happy to see your teacher made whole once more?" As he spoke, the floating pies and second Twilight both vanished, and obsidian crystals spread over the walls and ceiling.

"But how did this happen? What's going on?" As she got over her shock, Twilight's confusion only grew. "Where are we, anyway?"

"I should be asking **you** that, Twilight," Sombra replied wryly. "This is **your** dream, after all."

"Dream!?" Twilight repeated in surprise.

"Well, of course," Sombra replied smoothly. "Why else would we have gone from the Canterlot chapel, to my castle, to your library, in less than five minutes?"

Looking around, Twilight saw that they were indeed back home. This being a dream answered most of her questions, but one remained. "If this is **my** dream, then why are **you** here?"

"Why, indeed?" A knowing grin spread across Sombra's face as he said all-too-innocently, "I am quite a fine specimen of a stallion, so I suppose it's no surprise that young mare would be dreaming of me."

"WHAT!? NO!" Twilight's eyes snapped open wide, and a heated blush spread across her face, as she sputtered out a denial. "This may be my dream, but I don't- I mean, I never- I wouldn't-!"

Her protestations were cut off as Sombra burst into laughter. It was not the sinister laugh of a tyrant lording over his subjects, but a genuine laugh of amusement. "F-Forgive me, my dear student. I meant it merely as a slight jest, but your reaction was more than I expected!" Sombra said as he began to calm down. "By crystals, I have not laughed like that since I was a colt!"

"…Well I'm glad **one** of us found it amusing." Twilight growled through clenched teeth, glaring at him as she tried to get over her embarrassment.

"In all seriousness, I am here, but I am not actually a part of your dream." Sombra explained. "I used the telepathic link to enter your dream, and because this **is** a dream, I was able to take on the form I am most familiar with."

"That makes a bit more sense," Twilight said, "but why are you here?"

"To teach you, of course." Sombra explained. "We cannot truly train your magic, since any new spells will behave as you want them to, rather than as they would in reality, but that won't stop us from training your mind."

"Really?" Twilight felt excitement quickly overriding her previous annoyance at him. "I thought you were just going to teach me Dark Magic, though?"

"Twilight Sparkle," Sombra's voice was the most serious she had ever heard, "you are the only unicorn I have ever even considered being of the appropriate caliber to be my student. The aptitude you have shown for my style of magic is only further proof of your worth. To squander your potential by only encouraging your growth in a single aspect of study would foolhardy." He brought a hoof up under her chin, to ensure she looked him in the eye, as he went on, "I have only known you for a short time my dear Twilight, but I can already tell that yours will be an important role in the future of this world. Besides, it would reflect badly on me, if you were not prepared for what is to come."

Twilight could not think of much to say at first, caught off guard by his words. Celestia had always been supportive of her, but she was kind to everyone. Coming from a former tyrant like Sombra, however, such words seemed to carry more weight.

Sombra, on the other hand, had thought long and hard about exactly how to phrase his words, to ensure they had the biggest impact on his student. He needed to ensure that she felt enough of a connection to him so as not to hand him over to one of the Princesses before he could regain his power. However, his words were not lies either, and he had begun to truly believe that Twilight could be more than just a means to recover in safety, if she could be turned to be loyal to him.

"Thank you." Twilight said. Wanting to break the serious atmosphere, she asked, "So, what are you going to teach me? Are you going to use the dream to show me things, or perhaps use the time for a lecture on something?"

"Not quite," Sombra replied. His grin returned, but it was no longer a friendly smile, but rather the cruel smirk much more common to grace his features. "Although, there is one thing I could show you, to explain what I am about to teach."

One of the library's walls faded away, revealing a familiar scene beyond. Floating animal's filled the night sky, as ponies watched them happily. Among the onlookers was Princess Celestia and two foreign ponies. Twilight immediately recognized the night in question, and quickly picked herself out as the one putting on the performance.

The performance drew to a close, and Twilight saw Celestia approach her past self, and heard her say, "That was most impressive, Twilight. Your control has gotten even better than I expected. I have a few moments before the delegates will be prepared to leave, so would you like to give me the latest report on what you've learned in person?"

The past Twilight thought for a moment, before saying, "Well, I learned that some ponies don't fight fair, and sometimes you have to do things that make you look like the bad guy, in order to protect those you care for. Real friends will understand, even if others do not."

Celestia nodded, and smiled as she said, "Life is filled with difficult choices, but it would seem that you understand that quite well. Even more than usual, Twilight, you've made me proud to be your teacher."

Suddenly, the memory froze, and Sombra's voice whispered in her ear, "You can only imagine my shock when I heard **that** particular piece of information. Strange how you failed to mention that your current teacher was one of my worst enemies, is it not?"

Twilight immediately jumped away from the stallion. She would have expected annoyance, even anger, but the cold emotionless tone with which he spoke caused an icy trickle of fear to run down her spine. His expression was just as neutral, giving no hints as to what he was thinking. "I wasn't trying to hide it," Twilight protested, "it just never came up."

"Oh, do not misunderstand me." Sombra said, still unnervingly calm. "I can appreciate why you would keep it from me. You are no fool, and must have been worried that I wouldn't teach you if I knew. However, knowing would have saved me some time, since Celestia would no doubt ensure that you have a satisfactory knowledge of geography, history, mathematics, basic and advanced Unicorn Magic theory, and many other subjects."

"Then… you're not angry?" Twilight asked hopefully.

The silence that stretched out before he responded was very telling. "…I believe it is time to start your lesson." As soon as that was said, Sombra calm veneer shattered, his Dark Magic forming an aura more powerful than Twilight had ever seen.

She barely managed to dodge the attack that immediately followed.

"Tonight, we will be focusing on strategy, tactics, the difference between the two, and your reaction time," Sombra continued to speak as if he was not currently trying to kill his student, while simultaneously launching one attack after another. "Since this is a dream, even an attack that would be fatal in reality will merely wake you up, here." A feral grin spread across Sombra's face. "You pass the lesson if you manage to get a good night's sleep."

Needless to say, Twilight was quite tired indeed, when Celestia rose the sun that morning.

* * *

Twilight was not the only pony who had trouble sleeping that night. Princess Celestia walked through the halls of Canterlot Castle, struggling to come to a decision.

'Did I just imagine it?' Celestia thought, as she remembered her recent trip to Ponyville. 'When I said I was proud of her, I thought I felt Dark Magic coming from her for a moment. Did I make a mistake exposing her to someone like Sombra?' Remembering her other, failed student, her resolve firmed. 'I must do something. I can't let her end up like Sunset Shimmer.'

Looking out a nearby window at the night sky, her thoughts continued. 'If Twilight has found a way to learn Dark Magic, though, she said nothing about it to me. Will she even listen if I try to talk to her about it?' As her gaze met the moon, and idea struck her. 'If not me, then maybe somepony who has already struggled with such corruption…'

Rushing through the castle halls, Celestia quickly came to the balcony where Luna spent most of her nights, while her minds oversaw the dreams of their subjects. Taking a moment to compose herself, Celestia spoke up, "Luna, do you have a moment?"

Drawn back to reality, Luna looked over to Celestia in surprise. "Sister? Should you not be asleep by now? It has already been some time since I raised the moon."

"I… would ask a favor of you." Celestia said hesitantly. She was used to truly asking for help. "It's about Twilight…"

"What's wrong?" Luna asked. "Has something happened to her?"

"That's just it, I'm not certain." Celestia sighed before explaining, "During my most recent trip to Ponyville, I thought I felt Dark Magic coming from her."

Smiling softly, Luna said, "When she triumphed over King Sombra, you said yourself that she was nearly ready. Are you sure you're not simply jumping at shadows?"

"What she said is also bothering me." Celestia went on. "She mentioned having to 'do things that make you look like the bad guy, in order to protect those you care for.' Combined with what I felt…"

"…And you want to warn her against temptation, but are worries that doing so will only make it worse… as it did with me." Luna finished for her, and grew serious at hearing her words. "I have no desire to see Twilight become corrupted as I did. I will be happy to speak with her."

Relieved, Celestia asked, "Shall I tell the Night Watch to prepare a chariot?"

"No need, my sister." Luna replied. "As it is, it is about time I pay another visit to Twilight's dreams."

* * *

 **AN:** …And it was a dream the whole time! BWAHAHAHAHA!

Sorry, could not help it. In all seriousness, though, Luna's ability to travel through dreams has quite a bit of potential, that's only addressed in a couple episodes. Couple that with her fall to madness, and I had to use her in this before long.

And yeah, the ancient tyrant doesn't like to share. Big shocker. At least he made a lesson out of it, though.

Will Luna find out about Sombra? How will Twilight react to what Luna has to say? Find out in future chapters of 'A Somber Tale'!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	7. Ch 6: Nightmare Memories

**A Somber Tale**

 **AN:** Here we go again! Time for a trip down memory lane…

Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: Nightmare Memories

Luna entered Twilight Sparkle's dream, to find herself in Ponyville. It seemed peaceful, but oddly empty. However, that peace was shattered by a massive blast of magic that knocked down a nearby building.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Roared a deep base voice… a voice Luna recognized, even after 1,000 years.

"King Sombra!" Luna gasped, flying towards to source of the disturbance as swiftly as she could. She found Twilight dodging between buildings, with the ancient tyrant chasing after her. Before Luna could intervene, Sombra launched another magical blast at the unicorn he was chasing.

Only for Twilight to shift into Shadowform, and simply part herself around the attack, before rounding the next corner.

Luna froze in shock for a moment. She had seen ponies dream of having Dark Magic before, although thankfully not many. However, they invariably got some aspect of it wrong, since they did not truly know how such magic worked. However, the magic of both Twilight and Sombra acted exactly as it should, which meant… "Twilight really **does** know Dark Magic!" Luna said to herself, suddenly growing even more worried than Celestia had been. Her sister might know that it would be bad for Twilight and those around her if she became corrupted by such magic, but Luna new far better of just how terrible things could become.

Acting swiftly, she charged her magic, and chased after the pair.

Cornered in an alley between two buildings, Twilight turned to face her pursuer. Gathering her own dark magic, she cried out, "Don't think I'm going down without a fight!"

Sombra grinned as he stalked towards her… only to be blasted aside by a third party. As Luna swooped in, she looked to Twilight, and shouted, "This is your dream, Twilight Sparkle! King Sombra is gone, this is only a reflection made by your subconscious!"

Shocked by the princess' words and sudden appearance, Twilight was unsure how to act at first. However, Sombra's voice appeared in her mind once more, his previous irritation put aside to deal with the current obstacle, _'Play along. I would not want you to suffer the Princess's wrath simply for letting me live. Attack me, and I will leave the dream.'_

Acting quickly, Twilight attacked him as he instructed, and when the light from the attack cleared, Sombra was gone without a trace. Twilight sighed in relief, glad that Luna had thought him just part of her dream.

Luna landed next to her with a frown, her eyes locked on the young unicorn. "Twilight, that was Dark Magic you were using." Luna said firmly, her tone telling Twilight that her words were not a question.

"Uh, um, well," Twilight stammered nervously. Getting an idea, she said, "Well, King Sombra could do things with his magic nopony else could, so I guess I started dreaming that I could do the same."

Luna frowned further, before saying, "I have seen the dreams of many who dreamed of having such powers. Dark Magic has a seductive allure that calls to many, although few manage to harness it, fortunately. However, unlike those that merely dream of it, you use such magic as it truly functions, and with the clarity of real knowledge." Luna's voice grew gentle, as she said, "There is no need to lie to me, Twilight. I know well how hard it is to resist the temptation that comes with such power."

Twilight lowered her head, properly chastised, but she knew she still could not tell the princess the full truth. "I'm sorry, Princess Luna." Twilight had read several books on psychology, and knew the keys to a convincing lie were consistency and a bit of truth. Of course, she had always thought that she would use that knowledge to spot other's lies, not help her make one. Out loud, she said, "Cadence called me back to the Crystal Empire to see if Sombra left anything behind. I found a book owned by Sombra that explained how to use Dark Magic, and… well, I thought that it would be a shame to let such knowledge go to waste, if I could figure out how to use it for good."

Placing a hoof on Twilight's shoulder, Luna replied in an understanding tone. "The preservation of knowledge is a noble pursuit. However, there is nothing good to be gained from Dark Magic, or anything else to do with that monster, King Sombra."

"That's not true! H-" Twilight blurted out, before cutting herself off. She had been about to say 'He's not a monster', but caught herself. Instead, she said, "I used Dark Magic to rescue my friends from Trixie, when she got ahold of the Alicorn Amulet. If not for what I learned, who knows if I would have been able to save then!"

Luna shook her head, replying, "Dark Magic is capable of great things, it is true, but the cost is too terrible for any pony to bear. It feeds off of dark emotions like anger and jealousy, and promotes such feelings to come more easily in the future."

"But, Sombra sa- er, Sombra's **book** said that any emotion could be used, as long as it was powerful enough, any emotion could fuel Dark Magic." Twilight said.

Luna hesitating at hearing that. "I have heard nothing to support such, nor did my own experiences with Dark Magic leave me ever feeling that that could be possible." She said, after considering the unicorn's words.

"But Sombra is a master of Dark Magic." Twilight continued her argument. "If anyone would know its secrets, it would be him. Besides, if I can learn how to use it without getting angry, we'll be prepared for if another enemy like Discord shows up, who can stop us from using the Elements of Harmony!"

"Perhaps, but Sombra is also a liar and a manipulator," Luna said firmly. "If it weren't for him, Nightmare Moon may never have existed."

"What?" Twilight went wide eyed in surprise. "What happened?"

Luna pondered for a moment whether she should tell Twilight the tale. 'I've never told anyone, not even Celestia,' Luna thought, 'but if it keeps Twilight safe, then so be it.' With that thought in mind, she began to speak. "When we went to stop King Sombra a millennium ago, the fight was not as one-sided as we would have wished. He knew we were coming, and was prepared. There was a door, a trap. It locked us in living nightmares, forced to watch our worst fears play out. I was able to break free, with a powerful pulse of magic, but my sister remained trapped. Before I had a chance to help her, however, King Sombra confronted me. He filled my ears with pretty words, complimented me, flattered me, and told me that only the greatest princess deserved to rule Equestria, that one day Celestia would cast me aside. He played to me ego, and preyed upon my worst fears. And worst of all, he showed me what Celestia most feared...

"My own sister's greatest fear… was me."

Luna looked off into the distance, as she relived one of the worst days of her life. "My own sister fearing my power. I wanted to believe that it was a lie, but I knew that my magic had grown stronger than hers, and in my pride, I let his whispers get to me. However, Sombra had underestimated me, lowered his guard. And that was when I struck."

Turning back to Twilight, she finished, "I thought I had broken free of my fears, but I had only gains enough space to rush headlong into my fate. With my hatred awakened, I turned the full extent of my power on Sombra, and trapped him in the Frozen North. The seeds of darkness were planted within me, though, and… well, you know well enough what that lead to."

"I… I'm sorry to hear all that happened to you," Twilight said, before her resolve firmed, "but I won't let that happen to me… and neither will my friends. If I were along like you were, then I can't say that I wouldn't have done the same. I know that I'm not alone, though, and with the feelings of friendship I have in my heart, I know that I can find a way to use that power to help protect those I care for."

Luna just stared at the young mare before her for a moment, weighing her words, before giving her reply. "Perhaps you are right. Perhaps you can do what I could not. You understand the danger better than I did, and with others to support you, then even if the worst happens, you might be saved before it is too late."

Turning away, Luna prepared to leave the dream. "Twilight, that book you mentioned…" Luna said before she left, "It would best that you treat it with care. You said yourself that it belonged to King Sombra, and my point stands that he's not to be trusted. I shall trust your judgement, but my sister and I will have no choice but to intervene, should you fall."

"Thank you for this chance, Princess Luna." Twilight replied, bowing to the alicorn.

Smiling back at her, Luna said, "After all you've done for Equestria, and for me in particular, I would say that you've earned the benefit of the doubt. Heed my warnings, Twilight Sparkle, and farewell." With that said, she left the unicorn's dream.

"Well, that brought back memories."

Twilight turned around to see Sombra stepping out of a nearby shadow. Frowning, she asked, "What the Princess said, about you trying to corrupt her… was it true?"

"Every word," Sombra replied without hesitation. "She was my enemy, attacking me with a clear desire for my death, in a cowardly two on one fight. Why would I not attempt to do everything in my power to achieve victory?"

Twilight could not really argue with that logic, but was still concerned. "And what about me? How can I trust you after hearing that?"

"My dear Twilight, how is this at all the same?" Sombra answered her with his own question. "Have I tried to turn you away from your friends? Have I tried to convince you to take over Equestria? Have I even asked for any aid in getting my body back? No, all I have asked for is my life, and the opportunity to teach the most gifted unicorn I have ever met." Grinning, he added, "I believe I am more intelligent than the average pony, and that means learning from my mistakes." Making sure to shield the thought, he could not help but add mentally, 'And that means realizing not to get impatient, when turning someone to your side.'

Not knowing his true thoughts, Twilight relaxed and said, "Sorry, I guess I'm just on edge. I hate having to lie to everypony…"

"For which I should be the one to apologize." Sombra said. Stepping forward, he placed a comforting hoof on her shoulder, as he went on, "My past actions and reputation… Such trouble they have brought you. I know it is hardly sufficient recompense, but perhaps I can teach you a new spell tomorrow, in order to apologize."

"Thank you, Sombra." Twilight said with a smile. It was not much, as he said, but learning always did make her happy.

* * *

As Luna opened her eyes, she was surprised to see Celestia sleeping nearby, not having even returned to her bed, after their previous conversation. Knowing that the sun would need to rise soon, she nudged her snout, and said softly, "It is time to awaken, my sister."

Celestia stirred slowly at first, only for her eyes to snap open as she remembered what she had been waiting there for. "What of Twilight?" She asked. "Did you have a chance to speak with her?"

"Be at ease, Sister," Luna replied with a smile. "You were right about her use of Dark Magic, but all is well."

"What? Your words contradict themselves!" Celestia protested.

"The knowledge merely came from a book King Sombra had left behind in the Crystal Empire. Twilight only used such magic to save her friends, and they are aware of her practicing it. Twilight is convinced that she can use Dark Magic to protect Equestria, and with her friends to support her, I am confident that she could succeed, and not fall down the same path I did."

"Are you certain?" Celestia asked, still worried but knowing that Luna had more experience with such magic. "And what about **him**?" Celestia looked down towards the castle gardens, leaving little doubt about who she meant.

"I am." Luna replied. "And I doubt this will affect our plans for **him** too greatly. After all, it is her friend Fluttershy that you said you believe to be key in that, not Twilight herself."

"Very well, I shall trust your judgement in this." Celestia agreed. "I just hope that you are correct."

* * *

 **AN:** And there we go! Some backstory and exposition, but not a lot else, since this chapter was mainly to set up for what comes next… or more specifically, **who**. Although, I'm sure anyone who has seen season 3 knows who I mean! ^_^

While not directly based off of it, Luna's story in this chapter was inspired by 'The Fall of the Crystal Empire' animation by Silly Filly Studios (SFS Animation on YouTube).

How will Twilight and Sombra deal with **him**? What will happen when **he** notices Sombra? Find out in future chapters of 'A Somber Tale'!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	8. Ch 7: A Storm of Chaos Cometh

**A Somber Tale**

 **AN:** Here we go again! I feel this chapter speaks for itself, so go right on in!

Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7: A Storm of Chaos Cometh

Twilight was annoyed, as she was beginning to notice an unfortunate pattern. For the second time, Sombra had said that he would teach her a new spell, and for the second time days had passed without that happening. However, this time, it was not Sombra who was to blame.

Sombra had started to teach her how to create objects from nothing but pure magic, what he called Manifestation, when she was pulled away to deal with Spike, who had incurred a life-debt to Applejack. Afterwards, she had received a letter from Princess Celestia, which led to her and her friends heading towards the outskirts of Ponyville, the next morning.

'Why is Princess Celestia coming to Ponyville? Does it have something to do with Princess Luna's visit to my dream?' Twilight wondered, tuning out her friends conversation. 'And who is this "important person" she's bringing with her?'

' _Calm yourself, my student.'_ Sombra cautioned her. _'We know not why she has come, and stressing over it serves no purpose.'_

That prompted Twilight to ask something that had been on her mind. 'Dark Magic requires powerful emotions to use. So, how is that you remain so calm all the time? I've only been practicing it for a short while, but I'm already starting to notice myself getting irritated more easily.'

' _Practice.'_ Sombra replied evenly. _'While I ruled the Crystal Empire, I came up with a code by which to govern my mind; Prepare with the calmness of frozen lake, fight with the fury of a blizzard. Ironically, it was inspired by the Frozen North, which I would later be trapped within. I realized that I had let my emotions get the better of me, and I let her go free because of it, which I knew would lead to my defeat.'_

Remembering what she read in his journal, was about to as about that further, when Spike drew her attention with a world tone. "I still don't understand why the Princess would be so late!"

"She's bringing an important visitor," Twilight said. "That could be part of it."

' _Those of importance_ _ **do**_ _hate to be rushed.'_ Sombra added, though of course, Twilight was the only one to hear him.

"A visitor who's important and **slow**." Rainbow Dash said, with a roll of her eyes.

"Maybe, it's somepony so terribly important, that she still had many more terribly important things to before she got here." Rarity suggested.

Suddenly, Spike's expression morphed into one of terror, as he looked out into the distance. In a panicked tone, he said, "Maybe the visitor has a deer antler, a goat leg, a bat wing, and a snake tail!"

"Yeah right," Twilight said, with a laugh. "That's Discord."

' _Ah, so that is what I felt.'_ Sombra spoke up in her mind. _'This could prove… problematic.'_

"Why in the wide, wide world of Equestria, would Princess Celestia bring someone like that?" Rarity asked, not noticing Twilight's expression turn into one of shock as well.

"M-Maybe you should ask her!" Spike shouted, as he pointed to the approaching chariots, one carrying the Princess, and the other indeed carrying the petrified form of Discord.

As the chariots landed, and Celestia stepped off, Twilight stepped forwarded. In a polite tone she started, "With all due respect, Princess Celestia…" Suddenly, her flashed bright green, the irises turning crimson, as she shouted, "HOW COULD YOU BRING **DISCORD** HERE!?" Her eyes faded back to normal, as she cleared her throat, and added a bow while finishing in a polite tone once more, "…your Majesty."

Celestia frowned at the obvious sign of Dark Magic use, but said nothing about it, given the circumstances, and how quickly it faded. Instead, she went on to explain her plan; for the six wielders of the Elements of Harmony to reform the Spirit of Disharmony, that his Chaos Magic might be used for Good instead of Evil, and that she believed Fluttershy best suited to lead the effort.

As Celestia focused her attention on the pegasus in question, Twilight was distracted by her other teacher. _'Be careful, my dear student. I have never had the misfortune of dealing with Discord in person, but you know full well what he is capable of. Even putting aside his raw power, while he might lack my subtlety, his own style of manipulation proved quite effective on you and your friends last time.'_

'I've been meaning to ask about that,' Twilight thought back. 'How do you know what happened with Nightmare Moon and Discord? You were still sealed away when those events happened, right?'

' _The same way we are speaking now, of course; magic.'_ Sombra replied. _'I may have been trapped in the ice, but my magic allowed me to monitor the world beyond. When I sensed the presence of Nightmare Moon and Discord, I made sure to pay as close attention as I could, to see what became of them.'_

'What about Queen Chrysalis?' Twilight asked.

' _Who?'_ Sombra asked in turn. _'I'm afraid I know of nopony by that name.'_

'She wasn't a pony, but rather a being called a Changeling.' Twilight replied. 'She and her minions attacked Canterlot shortly before the Crystal Empire returned.'

' _Hmm, I have never heard of these "Changelings" before. And if that is the case, I may not have sensed her because I was already free, and more focused on taking back my domain. Or, perhaps the power of the Princesses was merely enough that I did not notice her.'_ Sombra explained.

Before they could discuss the event further, Celestia drew her student's attention. She left the Elements with their respective wielders, so that they could be used to release Discord, and so that they could seal him away again, if necessary.

After the Princess left, the six ponies gathered around the statue, as they prepared to release one of the most dangerous beings in the history of Equestria. As the spell took effect, and cracks spread across the draconequus' stone prison, the tension grew, until Discord finally burst free with a… yawn.

Stretching, Discord remarked in an annoyed tone, "It's about time some pony got me out of that prison block. What a relief!" As he spoke, he casually snapped his fingers, turning a nearby squirrel into a hulking monstrosity.

Gasping, Twilight demanded, "What do you think you're doing!?"

"Why, stretching, of course," Discord replied innocently, as he continued to do just that. "When you're a creature of Chaos, stone bodysuits aren't your typical go-to fashion." However, he immediately followed that with another casual snap of his fingers, causing a nearby rabbit to become several times larger, drooling and growling like it was rabid.

Pinkie pie gasped. "Make that bunny cute again! Now!" She demanded.

Waving dismissively, Discord said, "Oh, he's adorable the way he is!" Discord tickled the rabbit-monster's chin as he spoke, only to jerk his paw away as it nearly bit him. He promptly followed that up by blowing a raspberry at the transformed creature. Crossing his arms, he went on, "You know what else is adorable? You ponies truly think you can reform me." Suddenly he appeared next to Fluttershy, scrutinizing her as he spoke. "And that you're putting your faith in this one here, to make it happen. It makes me want to pinch your little horsey cheeks!"

Twilight was about to ask how he knew that, when she remembered what Sombra had told her earlier. Instead, she said, "You used your magic to eavesdrop on us, even when you were turned to stone, didn't you!"

"Well, of course I did," Discord replied without hesitation or remorse. "Although, I admit that it made rolling my eyes much more difficult."

"Well, unless you want us to turn you back to stone, you'll zap those animals back the way they were, pronto!" Twilight threatened him. As her anger at the draconequus grew, she found she had to resist the urge to blast him with Dark Magic. As tempting as the idea was, she knew that he would probably just avoid the attack in some ridiculous manner, and that it would not actually accomplish anything even if it did hit.

"Oh, and here I thought you wouldn't mind a little bad behavior, Little Miss **Dark Magic**." Discord said with a smirk. "Although, I must say, that is **quite** the interesting choice of accessory." He added, as he reached out and flicked a claw against Sombra's crystal, where it hung around her neck.

Because of the recent incident with Trixie, the others present already new about her new area of study. However, the way they grew tense at Discord's words made Twilight realize that they may not have been quite as accepting of it as they first seemed. Not sure of what to say, she turned to the only being she could for advice. 'Any ideas on how to get him to cooperate?' She asked Sombra telepathically.

' _Dark Magic's reputation is what put your friends on edge,'_ Sombra replied. _'However, Discord's reputation is much worse. Perhaps-'_

Both were shocked when a third voice interrupted them. 'Now, now, that's not very polite. Perhaps you'd like to share with the rest of the class?'

Twilight's eyes grew wide, as she realized that it was Discord's voice, and that he was smirking as she looked knowingly at the crystal around her neck. Glaring at the draconequus, Twilight took Sombra's advice, and said, "At least I only use Dark Magic against those that try to hurt others. You use your magic indiscriminately, so I'm sure Princess Celestia will understand if we have to turn you back to stone."

Discord sighed in defeat, before saying, "I suppose that's correct." Another snap from him restored the animals to their natural states. However, what none of the ponies (or Spike) noticed, was that the tuft of fur on the tip of his tail formed a new hand, which gave its own snap.

'What was that?' Sombra thought to himself, as an odd sensation overwhelmed him.

"And I know where I'll be crashing while I'm being 'reformed'." Discord said in an amused tone. Picking up the pink-haired pegasus, he finished, "With you, Fluttershy!"

His laughter at that left all the ponies more than a little nervous.

* * *

Twilight paced the floor of her library. Spike had gone to help Rarity pick out a dress, so she was by herself, except for Sombra.

After the chaotic day they had all had, she was deep in thought. 'A dinner party with Discord? What is Fluttershy thinking? Discord obviously has something planned. I mean, he's Discord, for pony's sake! The question is, is he just trying to keep Fluttershy from using her Element, or does he have some other trick in mind? What do you think Sombra?' After a moment with no reply, she focused on their telepathic link, and called to him again. 'Sombra?'

'… _ear yo…gic interferen…osing control, b…reful, Twilight!'_

Twilight blink in surprise, as Sombra's response faded in and out, his strained tone obvious even via telepathy. Looking down at the crystal, she gasped at the visible glow of Dark Magic pulsing in it… and the pulses growing more frequent every second.

"… _et awa…ilight!"_ Sombra suddenly cried aloud, as cracks started to spread over the crystal.

Understanding his message, Twilight gripped his crystal with her magic, and levitated it across the room… only to fall back with a cry, as the crystal exploded.

"Sombra!" Twilight cried in shock. For a moment, she was afraid that Sombra was gone, putting all her efforts, and even her deceiving her friends and princess, to waste, as well as meaning the death of a pony she was beginning to truly believe was not as evil as he was accused of being.

However, as the dust kicked up by explosion cleared, Twilight was greeted by a familiar form.

The form of a familiar unicorn, with a blank flank, ashen grey coat, and a ragged mane and tale so pitch black, it was like they had been woven from the darkest shadows.

* * *

 **AN:** And there we go! The Master of Chaos returns, but more importantly, the King is BACK!

Was Sombra's return due to his own power, or Discord's meddling? How will Twilight and the others react to Sombra's unexpected rebirth? Find out in future chapters of 'A Somber Tale'!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	9. Ch 8: A Knight to Remember

**A Somber Tale**

 **AN:** Here it finally is. The chapter I have been looking forward to and dreading since the beginning. So many ways I could have done this, but only one will be posted…

Let's just hope that most of you agree that I picked the right way to do this! ^_^

Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8: A Knight to Remember

"By Tartarus, what just happened?" Sombra groaned. "I seemed to stabilized my magic by restoring my body, but what cau-"

However, he was cut off as magic gripped his body, lifting him up and slamming him against the wall, and pinned him there. A moment later, Twilight was in his face, here expression furious, and eyes blazing with Dark Magic. "You tricked me!" She shouted at him, a note of betrayal in her tone. "Everything you said about being weakened and wanting to teach me… those were all lies, weren't they!?"

"It seems I let you rely on anger too much." Sombra grimaced. Focusing himself, he said, "Ask yourself this, Twilight Sparkle; why am I currently trapped here?"

"Because I'm not about to let you get away with anything else!" Twilight snapped back.

"Calm yourself, and listen to what I'm actually saying, instead of what you merely think I mean." Sombra's stern, commanding tone cut through the haze of fury around the young unicorn's mind. "I did not ask why you are holding me, but rather why I have done nothing about it."

Twilight hesitated as she considered that. "Because… wait… You should be able to escape or break free…" Taking a closer look as the ancient king, she noticed something she had missed before. Gasping and releasing her magic in surprise, Twilight asked, "Your eyes… your horn! What's going on?"

Indeed, his appearance had changed from what Twilight remembered. His horn, once a sinister crimson curve, was now a normal unicorn's spiral, the same grey as the rest of his coat. Gone was the Dark Magic corruption from his eyes, the sclera a normal white, and the irises were like brilliant emeralds.

"My magic is gone, or nearly so," Sombra replied, as he got back to his feet, "and I feel like I just lived through another Crystal Faire. Knowing what you do of me, my dear student, do you honestly believe that I would willing put myself in such a position?"

"No, you wouldn't…" Twilight hung her head in shame at her overreaction, her eyes changing back to normal as the last traces of her anger and Dark Magic faded away. "When I thought that you'd tricked me, that you didn't really mean what you said about wanting to teach me, I just got so mad…"

"A result of relying on Wrath to fuel your Dark Magic." Sombra explained, is even tone showing that he did not blame her. "I thought we had more time before it would be an issue, but it seems that being ill suited to relying on anger is something we have in common." Sombra hesitated, as a thought occurred to him, 'In fact, she may be capable powering her magic the same way I do… with the right push, of course. However, I need time to think, to make sure I don't mess this up.' Out loud, he said, "Have no worries, my dear student, we shall find a way for you to properly use your magic without losing control. Now is not the time, however. I need rest after my emergency transformation, and I believe you have a dinner party with the being I suspect was responsible for my unexpected loss of control."

"Discord!" Twilight gasped, as she pressed a hoof to her face. "I had completely forgotten about him! But…" Twilight shot a conflicted glance at Sombra. She knew she needed to deal with Discord first, and while her opinion of Sombra had certainly improved, part of her was still understandably reluctant to completely trust him on his own.

"Twilight," Sombra said softly, her expression giving away her thoughts. "When you delivered me from the Crystal Empire, you very likely saved my life. Even if I had remained hidden, there was a very significant chance that the next Crystal Faire would have been the end of me. As so, I say this with total veracity…"

Twilight's jaw dropped as the proud stallion bowed before her.

"I will see my debt to you repaid, Twilight Sparkle. You have no need not fear betrayal from me, as I have meant every word of praise I have said to you. If I must be beholden to another, I am glad it is to such a worthy being." With his head lowered, Twilight could not see the grin that spread across his face as he spoke. Stealing away Celestia's prized student. Convincing one of the most powerful ponies alive to trust him. Gaining an ally he truly believed to be worthy of standing beside him. There was so much to make him smile, that it took every iota of Sombra's willpower to keep from bursting into self-indulgent laughter.

"I… I don't know what to say…" Twilight said in embarrassment. Feeling guilty about doubting him, she decided that if she were to truly trust him, she would have to give him a chance to prove himself. "Alright, I'm going to go help my friends deal with Discord. Don't leave the library until I get back, understand?"

"As you wish." Sombra replied, remaining bowing until Twilight left. As the door shut behind her, he stood up straight, his grin splitting his face.

Thinking of all he had managed to learn about his student since he had arrived in Ponyville, he mused aloud. "A noble Canterlot-born unicorn. Student of two powerful rulers. Sister to the former Captain of the Royal Guard, turned Prince, and sister-in-law to a Princess. Bearer of the key Element of Harmony, Friendship, with a Talent for Magic, itself. I am a fool for not realizing it sooner. You and I share something very important, Twilight Sparkle. We are both superior to the ponies around us, you just have yet to admit it. But when you do… your Dark Magic's power will rival even my own!"

* * *

Twilight felt exhausted as she returned to the library that night. Although it seemed that Fluttershy had succeeded in becoming Discord's friend, it had almost resulted in the loss of all of Sweet Apple Acres. "I'm just glad that tomorrow morning Princess Celestia will be coming to get him, and this will all be over." She grumbled.

"Tell me about it," Spike agreed from where he rode on her back. "If I never see another bad guy again, it'll be too soon."

Twilight opened her mouth to agree as they reached the library, only to freeze as she remembered who was waiting for her inside. "Uh, could I get you to wait here for a moment, Spike?" Twilight asked, only to buck him off and slip inside before he could respond.

Slamming the door behind her, Twilight looked around for Sombra. However, he was nowhere in sight. What was, however, was the neatest library she had seen in a while. Hearing muttering from upstairs, she headed towards it. In the bedroom, she saw Sombra going around tidying up the room, repeating something over and over like a mantra of some kind.

"Harmony is a lie, there is only Conflict,

Through Conflict, I become Stronger,

As I become Stronger, my Magic grows,

As my Magic grows, my Enemies fall.

When no Enemy rises to oppose me, only then shall I know true Freedom."

"What are you doing?" Twilight asked as he finished repetition.

Sombra jumped at her voice, dropping a book as he whirled to face her. Releasing a breath as he saw who it was, he muttered, "It seems my ability to sense the magic of others has diminished along with my own power." Composing himself, he answered her question, "What I was reciting was the Umbral Code, the philosophy by which all the Umbrum lived, before being trapped beneath the Crystal Empire. I discovered it whilst learning all I could about my people, after I rose to power. I find that it helps me find focus and center my thoughts, as well as acting as a reminder to always strive to better oneself, so as to be best prepared for the next inevitable struggle."

"I was actually curious why you were cleaning up, too." Twilight asked, not expecting such humble behavior from one who had been a King. "Wait, you said **all** the Umbrum lived by that? Surely a few thought differently."

"Nay, that ideology was central to being an Umbrum, although I was the sole exception. That is a tale for another time, however." Sombra replied. "As for me cleaning, I simply prefer an organized environ over one filled with clutter, although I admit it was much easier to maintain such with slaves at my beck and call. However, lacking such aid, I took it upon myself to clean up a bit. I initially planned to do some reading, but would not have been able to concentrate on the material properly, whilst surrounded by unorganized books lying about, and such."

While he said a lot, Twilight's mind caught on one thing in particular. "What were you going to read?" She asked, curious about what someone like Sombra would have been interested in.

"Well, while I might disdain Starswirl the Bearded for limiting himself in being the Court Wizard for the Two Sisters, even I cannot deny his brilliance when it came to spell creation and magical theory." Sombra replied. "However, many of his texts came out after I was sealed away, and reading through magic is just not the same as having a tome in your own hooves."

"I know, right!?" Twilight said happily, glad to have someone else to talk to about works that many ponies had never heard of. "My favorite is his 'Advanced Theory of Telekinesis'. What's yours?"

"Of what I've read, I certainly enjoyed 'Experiments in Transformative Magiks' the most." Sombra said, perfectly happy to engage in a scholarly discussion with somepony who actually knew what they were talking about. "I may never have learned the full intricacies of the Shadowform spell if not for-"

Unfortunately, they were interrupted. "Twilight, is everything alright?" Spike called from downstairs.

Both the unicorns froze for a moment, before Twilight started panicking. "We were so busy with Discord, I totally forgot about what to say if anyone found out about you!"

"Perhaps I can solve this myself, then," Sombra said with a grin. Moving to the window, he pushed it opened, placing a foreleg on the sill before looking back to Twilight. His expression serious, he spoke with a tone to match. "I have kept nothing from you, my dear student, and I am at the weakest I have been since I was a foal. Will you trust me for one night?"

Twilight stared into his emerald eyes for a moment, wrought with indecision. History said that he could not be trusted, and yet he had done nothing to betray her trust since she had found him as a horn. Suddenly, a thought struck her. 'Maybe he's the same as Discord. Maybe all he needs is a friend, and as Fluttershy said, that means giving him the benefit of the doubt.' Firming her resolve, she gave him a nod.

Flashing a roguish grin, Sombra leapt through the window, his voice trailing behind him. "I assure you, my dear Twilight, you shall not regret this."

Hoping she had not just made a grave mistake, Twilight went downstairs to deal with Spike. And yet, it was Sombra's parting grin that occupied her thoughts through the night.

* * *

The next morning, Twilight gathered with her friends and Discord to greet Princess Celestia. Approaching Celestia, Discord bowed and said, "Yes, Princess, I'm ready to use my magic for good, instead of evil." Glancing towards Twilight as he thought about what he had set in motion, he grinned and muttered to himself, "Starting **now**."

Twilight was distracted, however, wondering where Sombra was, what he had planned, and whether or not her decision to trust him was about to come around to bite her in the tail. She was brought back into the conversation, however, as Celestia leaned in close to her, and whispered, "I'll leave the Elements of Harmony with you, Twilight, just in case."

Focusing back on the situation at hand, she said, "You were right about Fluttershy being the one to find a way to reform Discord. By treating Discord as a friend, she got him to realize that Friendship was actually important to him, and something that once he had, he didn't want to lose." Twilight's thoughts drifted back to the missing Umbrum as she added, "A lesson that could likely help any being change for the better."

Giggling, Fluttershy put a hoof on Discord's arm, and said, "He's a real sweetie once you get to know him."

Most of those present looked away with doubtful expressions. Twilight, however had to stifle a laugh as she imagined how they would react if she said something like that about Sombra. 'Okay', she thought, 'so maybe he and Discord aren't **quite** the same case.'

Turning to Discord, Celestia said, "Why don't you go on ahead? I need to have a word with my student, but will follow behind shortly."

"If you insist," Discord replied, before teleporting away.

"Well, I know I've got plenty ta do back at the farm." Applejack said. Gesturing to the others to follow her, she added, "We'll give ya some time ta catch up."

"Before that, might **I** have a moment of your time, your highness?"

The deep voice drew the attention of the gathering to a figure in a brown cloak approaching from the Everfree Forest. While the others looked on curiously, Twilight recognized Sombra's voice immediately, a sense of dread building as he trotted straight towards Celestia.

As he drew closer, the Princess smiled kindly, and asked, "What can I help you with, sir?"

"If you would do me the honor, I would have you act as a royal witness for what I am about to say," the cloaked pony replied, "as my words will hold great importance to both myself and another."

"I see," Celestia said, her long rule leading her to truly understand the gravity behind such a request. "Please, proceed."

Turning to Twilight, he said, "Twilight Sparkle. During your recent trip to the Crystal Empire, you saved my life. From what I saw there, and here in Ponyville as well, such an act was no fluke, but a true indication of your noble character. As such, this is no crude life debt, but rather a true desire to follow a pony such as yourself."

Twilight's dread had turned to confusion, and was swiftly replaced with shock, as he back his hood to reveal his unusual coloring, and knelt before her. Sombra lowered his head, and said. "Therefore, I, Black Knight, hereby swear my fealty to you, Lady Twilight Sparkle, until such time as you see fit to dismiss me from your side, or I give my life in your service."

* * *

 **AN:** And there we go! Seems Sombra found something more suitable than Wrath to fuel Twilight's Magic, whatever it is being the same emotion he is able to call on while seemingly remaining calm. For those of you hoping for more Discord interaction, I do apologize, but rest assured that he will reappear later.

And a Special Thanks to Zhor and Cherripeeps for helping me decide on the name Black Knight.

Why is Sombra referring to himself as 'Black Knight'? How will the others react to the sudden 'arrival' of this 'stranger'? Find out in future chapters of 'A Somber Tale'!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	10. Ch 9: A Timberwolf in Sheep's Clothing

**A Somber Tale**

 **AN:** You asked for more, and I shall deliver! …This time, at least. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so it went quite quickly! ^_^

Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9: A Timberwolf in Sheep's Clothing

"I, Black Knight, hereby swear my fealty to you, Lady Twilight Sparkle, until such time as you see fit to dismiss me from your side, or I give my life in your service."

Those words left the ponies who heard them shocked or confused, based on their understanding of the meaning behind them.

Celestia, only mildly surprised, was the first to break the silence. "It has been centuries since I last heard such words spoken. Do you truly understand the gravity of such an oath?"

"I do," 'Black Knight' replied, turning to face the Princess. "Although, it has been generations since my ancestors last put it to use, the Oath of Fealty has been passed down from parent to foal along with other traditions of honor and duty, since the ancient Knights of the Round Stable in Canterlot."

"I thought I recognized your name," Celestia said with a smile. "I thought your line had ended over hundred years ago, but it is good to know such a noble bloodline still walks this land."

"You do me honor with such words, you majesty," the stallion said with a bow.

"Wait, so you know this guy, Princess?" Rainbow Dash cut in. "I thought he was King Sombra for a second there…"

"Who?" Sombra asked innocently.

"An ancient tyrant who conquered the Crystal Empire, who happened to have the same color coat and mane as yourself." Celestia explained to him. Turning to Rainbow and the others, she said, "Sombra was a master of Dark Magic, if he were before me, I am certain I would be able to sense his power. I knew Black Knight's ancestors, and while this is my first time meeting him, I can sense no Dark Magic coming from him."

At Celestia's words, Sombra's plan quickly became clear to Twilight. Weakened as he was, he would easily be able to pass himself off as somepony else to a pony like Celestia who would have been able to detect the Dark Magic for which he was infamous, even without altering his appearance. 'Discord might be more powerful,' Twilight pondered, 'but with his cunning, I think Sombra is much more dangerous.'

"Ah, that would explain why my arrival caused such a stir in the Empire," Sombra said with a sagely nod. "I suppose I should be grateful that such a villain is not more well-known in Equestria proper." Inclining his head towards Twilight again, he added, "And I must thank you again for intervening on my behalf."

Playing along, Twilight said, "Well, we saw Sombra explode, so I knew you couldn't be him. But, isn't an oath like that a bit much?"

"Not at all," Sombra answered, smoothly continuing the role he was playing. "Centuries of peace have left little need for a Knight's talents, but recent events suggest that that may be changing."

"Indeed," Celestia replied. With a knowing smile, she added, "And I think that having your own knight may come in quite handy in the days to come."

"What do you mean, your highness?" Twilight asked in confusion.

"It has to do with what I wanted to talk to you about." Celestia said. "I have in my possession a one-of-a-kind book penned by Starswirl the Bearded. His very last work, in fact. I thought you might like to have it, and I am happy to know that such a rare work will have an extra pony protecting the library in which it will stay. Especially considering my other piece of news."

As eager as she was to hear she was getting such a book, Twilight still felt obliged to ask, "What's that?"

"Well, it's actually not from me, but rather from Princess Cadence." Celestia replied, as she summoned a scroll with a flash of magic. "When she heard I was coming to Ponyville, she asked me to deliver this in person."

Twilight quickly opened the scroll, and scanned its contents. Suddenly she gasped, her eyes widening in surprise at what she read. Impatient as ever, Rainbow Dash was the first to speak up. "Well? What's it say?"

Grinning, Twilight said, "The Crystal Empire is being considered as the host for this year's Equestria Games, and Princess Cadence wants us to greet the Games Inspector, and give her a tour of the Empire!"

"REALLY!? Omigoshomigoshomigosh!" Rainbow Dash began freaking out upon hearing the news.

As her friends began chatting excited, Sombra's voice suddenly sounded softly in her ear. "It would seem you have cause to celebrate with your friends. Shall I await you in the library?"

Jumping at the sudden reminder of his presence, she stammered out, "S-sure, go ahead. I-I'll meet you back there." At the same time, she kept her face turned steadfastly away. His deep, powerful tone whispering to her, combined with the heat of his breath on her skin from how close he had gotten, had left her with quite a blush afterwards.

Fortunately for her, Sombra didn't seem to notice, merely nodding his head and trotting away. Twilight closed her eyes, and took a deep breath to calm down. When she opened her eyes, however, she saw Celestia looking at her with a knowing smile. She also leaned down and whispered to Twilight. "He may be handsome, in a mysterious sort of way, but perhaps you should take some time to get to know him, before anything else."

That caused Twilight to blush again, this time in embarrassment, before answering lamely, "Um, right."

Raising her head, Celestia addressed the group. "It was wonderful to see all of you again, and I wish you all the best in the Crystal Empire. I must return to Canterlot, now. As you all know, leaving Discord on his own for too long would not be the wisest of ideas."

The group wished the Princess farewell, and watched her chariot fly away. Pinkie Pie immediately began spouting ideas for a "Welcome Black Knight To Ponyville Party", or a "Pre-Equestria Games In The Crystal Empire Party", or some combination of the two.

Twilight smiled. After panicking over Sombra suddenly regaining his body, she was glad that there had not been any further complications with him introducing himself to her friends. Even more, she was happy that he had not betrayed her trust, in leaving him by himself for the night, and letting him handle things. Twilight thought to herself, 'I'm just was not sure what all this 'knight' business is going to entail.'

* * *

That night found Sombra and Twilight in the latter's room above the library. "Are you sure about this?" Twilight asked. "You don't have to if you don't want to. Pinkies parties are a bit much for anypony not used to them."

"If I am to continue teaching you with a minimum of interruptions, I must make certain that 'Black Knight' is accepted by the villagers here as quickly and completely as possible." Sombra replied. "From what you've told me, Pinkie Pie's welcoming parties seem to be something of a rite of passage, ponies being almost immediately accepted by the residents of Ponyville afterwards." As Sombra spoke, he put the finishing touches on what he was working on; a fake cutie mark on his flanks, a pitch black silhouette of crossed swords over a shield. "There, how does it look?" He asked Twilight, as he set down the ink-coated brush he had been using.

"Well, I'm not sure most ponies these days even know what swords are, but I'll admit it certainly fits your alias." Twilight replied. Getting idea, she added, "Here, letting me try something." As her horn glowed with unicorn magic, she explained, "It's a spell I learned years ago to keep ink from running or smudging on my essays. It should keep this from being accidentally rubbed off, although you'll still probably have to redo it after you take a bath."

"My thanks," Sombra said, admiring their combined handiwork. Straitening up, he said, "Well, we'd best head downstairs before anypony begins asking questions."

Forewarned by Twilight, Sombra only smiled as numerous ponies shouted "SURPRISE!" when he descended the stairs. "My, how unexpected! If only every place were as welcoming as Ponyville has been so far." Sombra said with faked astonishment.

"I know, isn't Ponyville AWESOME!" Pinkie Pie shouted as she appeared next to him. "I know you said you wanted be Twilight's fealty, or something like that, but it would be lonely to have only one friend, so I invited everyone over for a party, so that they could all get to meet you, and-"

"Pinkie, I'm sure Black Knight just wants to relax after his long trip here," Twilight interjected, in an effort to save him from getting his ear talked off by her over-the-top friend.

"Perhaps," Sombra said, "but all these ponies came here to meet me, or at least to enjoy the party thrown in my honor, so it would be quite rude of me to simply ignore them."

He missed the guilty expression that crossed Twilight's face, as she realized that was exactly what she had done at her own welcoming party.

As Sombra swept off into the crowd, exchanging pleasantries and greetings, Twilight kept back, keeping an eye on things. Although she wanted to simply make sure that nopony figured out who he was, or that anything else bad happened. However, it was also her first chance to observe him from afar… without him trying to kill or enslave them all, anyway.

'He really stands out,' Twilight thought to herself. 'Not just his coloring, although that's much darker than almost anypony else. It's the way he moves, the way he talks. It really does look like a King, or at least some Noble, walking among their subjects. And yet, he's acting so nice. If I didn't know any better, even I would think he was somepony else. Maybe he really has changed…'

'Oh, come now. Surely you are not as easily taken in as these simple-minded peasants, my dear student?'

Twilight jumped slightly, as Sombra's voice suddenly appeared in her mind. For a moment, she thought she had imagined it, until Sombra locked eyes with her from across the room, the amusement in them certainly not derived from the ponies nearby him. Realizing that he must have heard her thoughts, she glared back, and practically shouted in her mind, 'Or maybe he's still an arrogant **jerk**!'

Sombra's smile only widened at that. He turned to greet the Cake family, and yet sent another telepathic message to Twilight, as if she had his undivided attention, 'The word "arrogant" implies it is undeserved. My pride is based firmly on my extensive accomplishments. When these ponies have learned Dark Magic like you, created new spells like Starswirl, or ruled a kingdom like Celestia, I might give them a modicum of respect. Until then, I shall merely maintain a pretense, to avoid inconveniencing you and to keep my disguise intact.'

Annoying as that was to her, Twilight knew she could not force him to be a good pony, and that having him at least acting polite was better than she would have expected from him a week ago. Instead of arguing, she decided to focus on something else, asking, 'How are you doing that? Talking to them and me at the same time?'

'I practiced many mental skills while seal away. Multitasking was one of the first I mastered.' Sombra replied. 'To most ponies, 1,000 years is merely a number. I lived through that, with literally nothing to do but watch and think. Rather ironic that as soon as I got loose, I then acted without giving enough thought to the risks, and nearly lost everything as a result.'

As the night wound on, 'Black Knight' enjoyed the festivities, introduced himself to most of the residents of Ponyville, maintaining his poised and chivalrous attitude all the while, and generally established his image as a gentleman-knight straight out of a foal's bedtime story. All the while, Sombra maintained his telepathic conversation with Twilight, discussing the various ponies present, some of the books that caught his eye, and any number of other subjects.

As the party wound down, Sombra brought up something important. 'Hmm, perhaps I shall give this "Daring Do" series a chance after all, if you recommend it so highly. However, I feel that there is something more important that we must address, although I know not whether you have been avoiding it, or simply overlooked it. Twilight, you were invited to aid with something in the Crystal Empire, were you not?'

'Yes, to help with their bid to host the Equestria Games.' Twilight replied. 'Why does that matter so much?'

'Where do you expect **me** to be?'

Sombra's tale caught her off guard, Twilight not having considered it before. 'W-what do you mean?' She asked.

'It's clear that while I have earned some trust, you still do not trust me completely, and I cannot fault you for that.' Sombra explained. 'And so I ask you this; do you trust me alone in the town you have come to call home, leaving many of your friends and neighbors at my questionable mercy, or would you rather keep an eye on me, even if it means letting me set hoof in the Crystal Empire once more?'

* * *

 **AN:** And there we go! Introductions, explanations, set-up, and a very important question. And yes, I really did use 'Knights of the Round Stable'... I make no apologies. ^_^

Will Sombra get caught up in the antics of Spike and the CMC, or will he accompany Twilight and the others to the Crystal Empire, even at the increased risk of discovery? What of the book Celestia is going to send to Twilight? Find out in future chapters of 'A Somber Tale'!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	11. Ch 10: Mind Games

**A Somber Tale**

 **AN:** Hello again! Some of you may be wondering what caused the delay on this chapter, and the answer is simple: comics. The MLP comics, to be exact. Anyone who bothers to read these Author's Notes knows that this story was inspired by the FIENDship comics, but I had not yet read the core series, thinking it would be the same as the show.

It is most certainly NOT.

So, new ideas, and those of you who HAVE read the comics, may have a few ideas of what is in store…

Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10: Mind Games

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Twilight asked, as she and her friends left the library, leaving their pets inside.

"Of course," Spike replied from the doorway, "Wouldn't have agreed to it if I couldn't. Piece of cake." Pulling out a cookbook and chef's hat, he added, "Speaking of cake, I've got a little something I need to attend to."

"Yeah, like keeping an eye on a house full of critters." Twilight said in annoyance.

"Uh yeah, that was totally what I was talking about," Spike replied. Ushering her out the door, he said, "Relax. Go to your welcoming thing in the Crystal Empire. Spike's got it all under control."

"Are you sure you don't want me to have Black Knight stay behind to help?" Twilight asked.

"What kind of assistant would I be if I couldn't handle things for a single day?" Spike asked rhetorically. "Besides, Owlicious and the others haven't gotten to know him yet, so he'd probably just upset them."

"Well, if you're sure." Twilight replied, before heading off to the train station. As she approached, she found her friends listening to Rainbow Dash telling a story about missing the Equestria games as a filly.

Before she reached them, Sombra approached her, saying, "It seems you are ready to depart. Shall I accompany you, or would you have me remain here?"

Shaking her head, Twilight said, "I want to trust you, but building trust takes time. Plus, Spike seems pretty determined to take care of things here by himself. You'll be coming with us so that I can keep an eye on you, so don't you leave my sight, got it, mister?"

"But of course," The dark stallion answered with a bow. "I do so look forward to seeing my old home once more, and having such excellent company will only make the trip better."

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Twilight said shortly. As she headed towards the train, she continued, "Besides, this isn't a vacation. While I'm certainly glad to see Cadence and my brother again, giving the Games Inspector the best showing we can is what's most important."

"As you wish, my lady." Sombra replied smoothly, slipping easily into his role as 'Black Knight', as they approached Twilight's friends.

* * *

"There are my girls!" Cadence said happily, as Twilight and her friends entered the spa where she was getting prepared to greet the Games Inspector. Immediately, she and Twilight initiated their usual greeting, in the form of the silly chant they had come up with when they were younger. Noticing the cloaked figure behind them, she asked, "And who's this?"

Sombra, once more obscured by the cloak he had obtained on his first night after his body returned, bowed and replied, "No one of importance, your majesty. I am merely here to ensure that Twilight remains safe. Please do not let my presence interfere in any way."

"I assure you, Twilight is perfectly safe here." Cadence replied with a frown.

"One would have said the same about Equestria as a whole… before Nightmare Moon and Discord returned." Sombra replied evenly. "And I understand this Empire nearly fell to an ancient tyrant not too long ago."

Before things could escalate, Twilight spoke up. "That's enough, Black Knight!" Turning to her sister-in-law, she added, "Don't mind him, Cadence. Black Knight just takes his role as my knight very seriously."

"Your knight?" Cadence said in surprise. "It sounds like there's quite a story there. You'll have to tell me all about it when we have more time." Seeing Twilight's friends, especially Rarity, looking around the spa eagerly, Cadence added, "Feel free to try whatever you like. It's all complimentary for you as the Welcoming Committee."

Cadence talked for a moment about the features available there, before explaining that she needed to get her ceremonial headdress on before the Games Inspector arrived. However, before anything more could happen, a messenger burst in.

"Princess!" The messenger cried out as she rushed over. Giving a quick bow, she hurried on to say, "If I may have a word, I have two pieces of news for you. First, your mane stylist has the flu, and won't be able to make it for fear of you catching it, as well."

"Oh, well… I hope she's better soon." Cadence thought for a moment before asking, "Do any of the other stylists here know how to do the traditional royal ceremonial headdress?"

After a few moments of muttering, it became clear that none of them did, but help came from an unexpected source. "If I might be so bold, perhaps I may be of assistance in that regard." Sombra said, as he stepped forward.

"Are you saying **you** know how to do the ancient Crystal Empire royal ceremonial headdress?" Cadence asked skeptically.

"As a matter of fact, yes." The stallion replied smoothly. "My last trip here nearly ended in disaster, and it prompted me to do as much research on the Empire as I could. One of the books I came across spoke of the unique hairstyle used by the royals for important meetings. I should be able to reproduce it with little effort."

"Well, in that case, it would seem to be fate that Twilight brought you along today." Cadence said with a smile. "I do have the instructions here, if there's any part you're unsure about."

"The Games Inspector is not due for several hours, unless I'm much mistaken, so while I have never had the opportunity to practice this, I should have plenty of time to get it perfect before she arrives." Sombra replied, as he scanned the instructions to refresh his memory.

Smiling at him, Twilight commented telepathically, 'Wow, I never thought of the mighty King Sombra becoming a hair stylist.'

'Hardly.' Sombra replied, 'I simply stand by the adage "Knowledge is power, and power corrupts. So, study hard, and be evil."' Glancing at his student, he grinned at the glare that had earned him. 'In all seriousness, I have read every book in the Crystal Library at least once, and more than one spoke of this infamously complex headdress.'

Suddenly, the messenger interrupted. "About that, my other piece of news is that the Games Inspector, Mrs. Harshwhinny, will be arriving on the **next** train."

Shocked gasps echoed about the room. "WHAT!? You couldn't have told us that news first!?" Rainbow Dash shouted, the most vocal of the group, as usual. "That's fifteen minutes from now!"

As the others began to panic, Twilight took a deep breath, and turned to Sombra. "How long until Cadence is ready?"

"Half an hour, minimum." Sombra replied, keeping calm as well. "The process is very precise, and attempting any shortcuts will only make it take longer." Suddenly, a grin split his face, as he continued, "That said, by myself it might take a bit longer, but if I had some assistance, say, from a pony more used to styling hair than myself…"

All eyes turned to Rarity, who perked up at his words. "I would be honored to assist with such an important task!" She said happily.

"Great, now we'd better get to the train station, pronto!" Rainbow Dash cried, before zipping out the door.

As the others followed the pegasus out, Twilight paused at the doorway, looking back towards Sombra. As if sensing her gaze, Sombra sent her a telepathic message. 'Go on, my dear student. Your friend and your sister-in-law will be here to keep an eye on me. Their sure to tell you if I were to try anything.'

'Sorry,' Twilight replied, turning to follow her other friends. 'I really am glad you offered to help out, Sombra. Thank you.'

That caused Sombra to pause for a moment. It wasn't the first time Twilight had thanked him for something, but before it had simply been for things he had been doing or saying to get in her good graces. 'To hear it said for something I did genuinely… that has not happened in a millennium.' Sombra thought with a chuckle. Turning to focus on the Princess' mane, his thoughts continued, 'I had thought that biding my time might try my patience, but it seems you will make this time a bit more enjoyable than anticipated, Twilight Sparkle.'

"I'm impressed. Most stallions would be too ashamed to be caught doing something like this." Cadence said, as the cloaked stallion began the tedious process of weaving crystals into her hair.

"I can certainly understand why," Sombra replied with a smirk, his hooves sliding carefully through the Princess' hair as he worked. "Pride is a powerful thing, but many mistake it for reputation. So long as you remain proud of what you can do, the opinions of others are of little consequence."

"My, my, such confidence." Rarity said, using her magic to move the crystals into place for Sombra. "Twilight's certainly lucky to have caught the eye of such a magnificent stallion as yourself."

"You flatter me." Sombra replied smoothly. "Although that is nothing compared to her brother. I am merely a stallion more knowledgeable than most, marrying a princess is far more impressive. Although…" Sombra kept is tone even as he probed for information, "From what Twilight has told me, he almost let it all slip through his hooves at the last moment. Something about a shapeshifter, was it?"

"A Changeling, and it was hardly his fault." Cadence said, coming to the defense of her husband. "Queen Chrysalis had everypony fooled."

"Except for Twilight, you mean." Sombra prompted, while thinking, ' **Queen** Chrysalis, eh? And here I thought I was the only being with the power to back up a title greater then "Princess".'

"Well, there's a bit more to the story than that." Rarity said.

"Do tell, we have plenty of time while we work." Sombra said with a smile, glad that that had gone so smoothly.

"Well, it all started with a letter from Celestia…"

* * *

"The next host of the Equestria Games is… the Crystal Empire!"

Twilight breathed a sigh of relief at those words. After how the day had gone, she was glad that everything had worked out. 'Especially considering the "extra guest".' She thought, looking over to where Sombra and Rarity were talking. Raising an eyebrow at that, she trotted over, asking, "When did you two become such good friends?"

"We had some time to chat while working on Princess Cadence's mane." Sombra said.

"Yes, you never told me that Black Knight knew so much about fashion!" Rarity said excitedly. "His tastes might be a bit darker than mine, when it comes to color schemes, but he has quite the eye for designs!"

"I… didn't realize he was interested in that kind of thing." Twilight said in surprise.

"My dear Twilight, there is no such thing as useless knowledge." Sombra replied. "While magic is capable of anything with the right application, appearance has its own power, when used appropriately in turn." Telepathically, he added, 'Take me initial return to the Empire for example. The mere sight of me threw the Crystal Ponies into a panic, and while that was mostly due to my past deeds, it was enhanced by the image I had crafted for myself.'

"Your **dear** Twilight?" Came the annoyed voice of another stallion. Looking up, the trio saw the royal couple approaching, a glare on Shining Armor's face, directed at the cloaked stallion beside his sister.

"Now, now, give him a chance, dear. He's been nothing but a gentlecolt since he got here." Cadence said.

"No, he is right to rebuke me." Sombra said, much to the other's surprise. "As her knight, I should address Lady Twilight more respectfully. I had begun to get lax in the informal environment of Ponyville."

"Knight? You never told me anything about a knight, Twily!" Shining armor said, changing his tune after hearing that.

"You mean like you never told me about your wedding?" Twilight shot back playfully.

"Touché," Her brother conceded. To Sombra he said, "Black Knight, was it? Sorry, you just looked a bit shady, all wrapped up in that cloak."

"'Shady', huh?" Sombra repeated in amusement, considering the nature of his favored spell, and drawing a stifled laugh from Twilight. "Well, appearances can be deceiving. One would **hardly** expect the heroic Prince of the Empire to have been born a pampered Canterlot pony."

" **I** was born in Canterlot, too, you know." Twilight pointed out.

"Yes, which makes your powers all the more impressive, my lady." Sombra replied smoothly.

"Well, so that we don't have to rely on first impressions, why don't you stay the night?" Cadence offered diplomatically. "We can all get to know each other better over dinner, and there are plenty of extra rooms in the palace."

"Well, we all left our pets with Spike for the afternoon. I'd hate to leave him with such a burden overnight." Rarity said. "Besides, I'm sure it would be better if it were just family… and knight, of course."

"It would seem that you truly are suited to represent the Element of Generosity, Lady Rarity." Sombra said.

Twilight frowned at that, unable to help thinking, 'Why did he never say that about me? He said my magic is powerful, but…'

'If your pride needs to be fed by others, it is a fragile thing indeed.' Sombra said telepathically. 'You know full well what you are capable of. You need only acknowledge it to yourself.' Out loud, he said, "I, for one, shall of course remain by your side, Lady Twilight."

"Well, if the rest of you are headed back, I'm sure Spike won't mind keeping an eye on just Owlicious for the night." Twilight said. "We'll be happy to stay."

* * *

In the darkness beneath the Crystal Palace, a shadowy figure stirred, a single eye opening, glowing with Dark Magic.

"Such powerful Dark Magic I feel. Has our King finally returned?" A whispery voice asked. "No, this power feels… different. Could another have risen to take our King's place? No! There is only one I would ever call King. I shall deal with this pretender personally!"

* * *

 **AN:** And there we go! Sombra has returned to the Crystal Empire and is… behaving himself? Patience is a Virtue that even Villains can have! ^_^ And with Sombra and Shining Armor already butting heads, it is going to be a long night for them…

What does Sombra have planned? What is the mysterious being that has been awoken? Find out in future chapters of 'A Somber Tale'!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	12. Ch 11: A Friendly Meal

**A Somber Tale**

 **AN:** Hello again! As many of you already know, I put this story on hiatus due to 'certain developments' in the comics that may affect it. However, due to a recent influx of attention to the story, I decided to go ahead and finish up this chapter, since it won't really matter until the one after this.

Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11: A Friendly Meal

"And this is the dining hall." Cadence said, as she led her guests through the castle. "Isn't it magnificent? The ancient Crystal Ponies were masters of crafting crystals."

"It's lovely," Sombra replied, before adding mentally, '…that at least one room in my castle hasn't been cluttered with your pointless "decorations".'

Twilight just rolled her eyes at the latest of the deposed king's telepathic complaints about her sister-in-law 'ruining his castle'. "Thanks again for inviting us to stay," Twilight said.

"Twilight, you're my sister-in-law, you're welcome to stay here any time you wish." Cadence replied with a smile. Taking a place at the table, she said, "Take a seat, dinner should be ready shortly. The Crystal Ponies have some excellent recipes."

"Indeed, my own research into the Empire has me anticipating the meal quite eagerly." Sombra replied genuinely. To Twilight, he added, 'Of course, I always had to make them sample the food themselves, to test for poison. Foiled several assassination attempts that way. However, it will be pleasant to enjoy such cuisine without having to worrying about such concerns, for once.'

"Sorry about that," Shining Armor said as he trotted into the room. "One of the guards was convinced that he heard something from beneath the throne room. Some of them seem to have gotten the idea that King Sombra's ghost is haunting the palace, or something, and feel the need to report even the slightest sounds to me."

"Well, it would be quite terrible if such a powerful villain had managed to survive, would it not?" Sombra said.

'Wow, I **almost** couldn't detect any sarcasm there.' Twilight said telepathically, shooting him an amused glance, drawing a grin from him in return.

"Yeah, I had to remind them that Twilight's the only pony that can open that secret door, so there couldn't possibly be anypony down there." Shining Armor replied. Noticing Sombra still in his cloak, he asked, "Is it too cold for you in here, Black Knight? It may be kind of hard to eat with your hood on."

"No, the temperature's fine, it's just…" Sombra trailed off, before shooting Twilight a glance, and asking her telepathically, 'He is your brother. Shall I show him my face? If he figures out who I am, it could cause you a lot of trouble.'

'You're right, but if you don't, it will only make them think you're hiding something.' Twilight replied, as she returned his look. Out loud, she said, "Last time he was here, Black Knight's appearance caused the Crystal Ponies to… overreact a bit. We just thought it would be a good idea to keep his face hidden until we went home, to avoid causing an issue."

"And by 'overreact', she means they wanted me dead." Sombra interjected.

Glancing at the guards by the door, the only Crystal Ponies in the room, Cadence said, "You're our guest here. I promise, as the Princess of the Crystal Empire, that no harm will befall you during your stay here. So, please, feel free to remove your hood.

"…As you wish." Sombra replied. Slowly he raised his hooves to his cowl, only to throw the hood back dramatically.

"What!?" Came Cadence's cry, as she leapt to her hooves in surprise.

"Sombra!" Shining Armor shouted, leaping between his wife and the perceived threat. The guards similarly acted, rushing to defend their rulers.

" **Enough!** " Twilight yelled, a quick burst of Dark Magic striking the ground in front of the guards, amethyst crystals burst forth and halting their charge. "This is why Black Knight kept his cloak on, because everypony mistook him for Sombra last time he was here, too."

'Well done, my dear student,' Sombra said to Twilight telepathically, seemingly unperturbed by the reaction of the other ponies. 'Your Manifestation is still a bit unfocused, and you will need practice to make more complex objects, but you seem to have the basics down, and your speed is excellent.'

"Twilight, you have to admit…" Cadence trailed off, her gaze taking in the stallions pitch black mane and grey coat.

"Princess Celestia vouched for him herself. She said she couldn't feel any Dark Magic from Black Knight, like she should have been able to feel from Sombra." Twilight explained.

"I did not wish to cause unwanted distress while accompanying Twilight, hence the concealing cloak." Sombra added, his voice full of false regret.

With that explanation, Cadence and Shining Armor relaxed. "Sorry about that," Shining Armor said. "We just came so close to losing everything, I guess we're all still a little on edge." Gesturing with his hoof, he signals the guards to stand down.

They did so, although their wary looks were now directed towards Twilight and the dark crystals she had spawned, rather than the stallion next to her, as they left the room.

Cadence was also examining the crystals, but with a more curious expression. As the chefs began to bring in the meal, she asked, "How in Equestria did you do that, Twilight? Creating something from pure magic like that…"

"It's just the basic form of Sombra's Manifestation spell," Twilight replied. "I haven't managed to master this yet, but my studies into Dark Magic are progressing smoothly, so I'm sure I'll have it figured out before too long."

"You're **actually** studying Dark Magic?" Cadence asked worriedly. "Isn't that awfully dangerous?"

"I've already had this conversation with Princess Luna," Twilight said as she rolled her eyes. "If I can master Dark Magic, it could save Equestria the next time it's in danger from a foe that we can't use the Elements of Harmony against."

"Indeed. Imagine if you were able to seal Discord magic," Sombra suggested. "Without it, he would be no more dangerous than a manticore, or any other common beast."

"You seem awfully eager for Twilight to use something so dangerous," Shining Armor challenged, his expression showing that he still didn't trust 'Black Knight' completely.

"I merely am confident in her quite impressive abilities." Sombra shot back. "I would think her own brother would be more supportive of her studies."

"I do support her studies, I just want her to remain safe," Shining Armor replied. "I would think her knight would be more concerned with that."

"Her safety **is** my top concern, but I actually trust her to be able to handle such power." Sombra answered without hesitation. Suddenly he smirked, his eyes flicking to Cadence meaningfully, as he added, "Then again, this is not the first time you have failed to trust her when you should, now is it?"

'Sombra, at least pretend to be nice!' Twilight demanded telepathically, her eyes flashing with dark magic, as she sent a glare his direction. Out loud, she said, "Thanks, Shining Armor, but Black Knight's right. I can handle this."

Twilight's brother continued glaring at the other stallion, but Cadence put her hoof on his shoulder, and suggested, "Why don't we all calm down, and just enjoy the meal."

Taking her words to heart, the others did as she suggested, turning to less confrontational topics, such as the delicious cuisine, and the recent happenings in Ponyville. At Cadence's prompting, Black knight shared 'his' adventures from the time before he met Twilight (all the while telepathically telling Twilight where he got each tale from, whether it was a book, or having observed another being do the feats while he was trapped in the ice).

"…and although I found out that the answer was 42, I never did discover what the question was." Sombra wrapped up a story as the Crystal Ponies cleared away the dishes… while maintaining the greatest distance they could from 'Black Knight'. Even if their princess trusted him, his appearance kept them from being at ease.

"What a wonderful tale." Cadence said. "It's good to know Twilight is in such capable hooves."

"As long as he keeps those hooves to himself." Shining Armor grumbled, his mood having only gotten worse, after hearing the other stallion talk of the kind of adventures he had always dreamed of as a colt.

"Why don't we call it a night?" Twilight suggested, to prevent another argument.

"An excellent idea." Cadence agreed. "Shall I show you where the guest quarters are?"

"Thanks," Twilight said. However, as the two mares moved to leave the room, they noticed that neither stallion had moved to follow them. Getting annoyed, Twilight asked, "Are you coming?"

"I shall follow along in a moment, Lady Twilight," Sombra replied, while matching her brother's continuing glare with an even expression. "I believe the Prince wishes to have a word with me in private."

"Go on ahead, this will only take a moment," Shining Armor added, never taking his eyes off the other stallion.

"…Well, alright." Cadence replied. As they left the dining hall, she looked to Twilight and said, "I'm sorry Shining Armor hasn't exactly been on his best behavior since you arrived."

"What are you apologizing for? He's **my** brother." Twilight replied. "Besides, Black Knight isn't exactly the type of stallion whose presence puts other ponies at ease."

"Really? He seemed like the perfect gentlecolt to me." Cadence said in surprise.

"Oh, he's great at acting the part, but he can be a total jerk sometimes," Twilight vented. "He thinks he's better than everypony else. I mean sure, he powerful, and knows tons about magic, so do I!"

"And he only acts that way around you?" Cadence asked with a knowing smile.

"As far as I know," Twilight replied. Noticing her sister-in-law's expression, she asked, "Why?"

"Well, it sounds to me like he's just trying to get your attention." Cadence replied. "I've seen the way you two seem to talk to each other with just a glance, so you're obviously fairly close already."

"What!?" Twilight said in surprise. Thinking about all she knew about Sombra she quickly rejected the idea. "That can't be right."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Cadence insisted, not knowing the truth about the dark stallion. "Shining Armor did some pretty silly things to get me to notice him." Thinking for a moment, she added, "Maybe that's why he's been so hostile towards Black Knight. He must have figured things out first…"

"My brother? Figure something out before anypony else?" Twilight asked skeptically. "Are we talking about the same pony?"

"Good point," Cadence said with a laugh, knowing that Twilight did not mean to insult her brother.

* * *

In the dining hall, silence reigned for a few moments after Cadence and Twilight left. Despite Shining Armor's glare, Sombra stared back evenly, not backing down in the slightest. Just as the other stallion opened his mouth to speak, Sombra grinned and spoke up first. "Twilight is mine."

"What?" Shining Armor said in surprise, caught off guard by the bold declaration.

"Twilight. Is. Mine." Sombra said in a slow mocking tone. "And I do **not** intend to share her with any other stallion, brother or not."

"I knew you were too good to be true." Shining Armor said angrily. "If you lay so much as a hoof on my sister-"

"Oh, my foolish little prince," Sombra's grin widened as he spoke, "I have gotten closer to Twilight than you could ever hope to be. 'Laying a hoof on her' would be a step backwards at this point."

Sombra was referring to the telepathic link he had with Twilight, but he knew her brother would misinterpret what he said. Shining armor stood up with a growl, "Why you…"

"Ah, ah, ah, whatever would your dear sister and lovely wife think of you if you attacked your guest?" Sombra said calmly, as he rose to his hooves more slowly, and began to walk away, moving toward the door the two mares had left through. "Do not worry, though. I promised to protect Twilight, so I will not do anything to her…" Sombra looked over his shoulder at the stallion behind him, his grin widening. "At least, nothing she does not want me to."

With that, Sombra left the room, leaving Shining Armor seething behind him.

* * *

Twilight was just getting settled into her room, when the door opened and Sombra walked in. 'Sombra?' Twilight asked telepathically, having grown used to their nonverbal communication. 'What are you doing here? There are plenty of guest rooms.'

'My dear student, if I am to play the part of your knight enough to convince those that matter, being nearby to protect you while you sleep should be the obvious course of action,' Sombra replied. 'Before we go to sleep, however, we have something we must collect.'

'Collect?' Twilight asked. 'What do you mean?'

'You have been claiming to have learned Dark Magic from a book, but what happens when somepony asks to see such a tome?' Seeing understanding on Twilight's face, he went on, 'Luckily for you, and the reason I did not object to you using such an excuse, there actually is a book like that in my study, and now would be the perfect time to retrieve it.'

'I suppose that makes sense, but what's the rush?' Twilight asked. 'After all, we are the only two that can get below the castle, aren't we?'

'Perhaps,' Sombra said, 'But perhaps not…'

* * *

 **AN:** And there we go! There's a time and place for subtlety and deceit, but when there are no witnesses around…

Why did Sombra go out of his way to antagonize Shining Armor? What darkness lies in wait beneath the Crystal Palace? Find out in future chapters of 'A Somber Tale'!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	13. Ch 12: Shards of the Past

**A Somber Tale**

 **AN:** Merry Christmas to all! Your present? An end to the Hiatus! ^_^

Also, I have started using an editing program called Grammarly to help things be a bit smoother. Hopefully it helps!

Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12: Shards of the Past

'So, we get the book on Dark Magic from your study, but how do we get there?' Twilight asked telepathically, as Sombra moved to the door. 'Shining Armor said that the guards thought they heard somepony down there, so there's bound to be sentries posted there tonight.'

'Then, it is good that I **indulged** with your brother a bit,' Sombra responded with a chuckle.

'What do you mean?' Twilight asked in confusion.

'Why to recover my magic, of course,' came Sombra's reply, as his grin widened. 'Although, I doubt the Prince enjoyed the experience as much as I did.'

Twilight's eyes widened at that, suddenly considering all the terrible things Sombra might have done to her brother once they were alone. As her eyes twisted into a glare, they flared with Dark Magic. Slipping into Shadowform, she shot forward, before reforming between Sombra and the door. "What did you do to him!?" Twilight demanded, speaking aloud in her anger.

Sombra just chuckled again, before explaining, "All I did was talk to him. That was all I needed to do." Seeing Twilight's anger turn to curiosity, he went on. "All this false humility has stunted my recovery, so having a chance to lord my inherent superiority over another in private did wonders to make up for lost time."

However, his explanation left Twilight confused for a moment. "How could talking to my brother let you regain magic? And why would being humble hinder it, unless…" Suddenly, everything clicked into place for her. "Unless the emotion you fuel Dark Magic with is… Pride!"

"Precisely. I knew you were clever enough to figure it out, I did make you **my** student, after all." Sombra said, his eye's flashing with Dark Magic for a moment as he did. Pressing a hoof to his chest, he added, "What better emotion for a **King** to use, than Pride in his own considerable abilities and accomplishments?"

"That… actually explains a lot." Twilight said, as many of the stallion's past actions and arrogant behavior took on a new light. Getting back to the original subject, she asked, "Are you planning to have us use Shadowform to slip past the guards? I don't really like the idea of sneaking around my sister-in-law's castle."

Sombra's grin became strained for a moment at the reminder that the castle was not his anymore, but he shrugged off the thought in order to reply. "Not quite. Until you can get a handle on your temper, or we can get you using a less volatile emotion than Wrath, you should refrain from using Dark Magic more than necessary. Instead, we shall simply walk into the throne room, and I shall demonstrate the next spell I shall teach you, in order to incapacitate any guards present."

"You aren't going to hurt them, are you?" His student asked in concern. "They're just doing their jobs, after all."

"On the contrary," Sombra replied, his usual grin widening, "I will not harm a single hair in their manes." Slipping past her, he strode out the door as he continued. "You've seen the raw power that Dark Magic can bring to bear, but brute force was never its intended purpose. Light Magic will always be able to overpower Dark Magic in a fair fight, but Dark Magic is far more versatile, capable of things that those who cannot use it will never truly comprehend."

As they approached the throne room, Twilight was feeling conflicted. Part of her was eager to learn a new spell, but the rest of her felt guilty about the thought of letting Sombra use Dark Magic on Crystal Ponies again. Stepping in front of him, Twilight said telepathically, 'Why don't I try talking to them first? I'll just tell them that Cadance gave me permission, and they should let us through.'

'Oh? And here I thought you were eager to learn more magic?' Sombra replied, halting as he looked at her quizzically.

'I am, but if Cadance ever found out I let you use Dark Magic on them, I know she would never forgive me.' Twilight answered him. 'I'm sure I can just talk them into letting us past, anyway, since Cadance is my sister-in-law, and...' Twilight trailed off for a moment, before asking, 'Why are you smirking at me like that?'

Sombra was indeed openly smirking at her, unable to contain his amusement. Chuckling, he explained telepathically, 'I'm just glad that I have a student with such... potential. Understanding the effects one's relationships with others have on third parties is an important skill for any leader to master.'

'But I'm no leader!' Twilight protested.

'On the contrary, you represent the Element of Magic, do you not?' He asked rhetorically. ' **You** are the leader of the Elements of Harmony. The fact that it is **you** that Celestia calls on when the Elements are needed is proof of that. As is the fact that it was **you** who discovered their secret. It was also **you** who restored their power when Discord returned. Without **you** , the Elements would be powerless.' Sombra paused for a moment, before saying, 'But enough about that. If you wish to try your hoof at diplomacy, rather than relying on magic, then so be it. However, I shall await your word, should you change your mind.' His smirk returned as he added, 'Lead the way, Twilight. I look forward to witnessing how you deal with them.'

Suspicious of Sombra's inordinately good mood, Twilight forged ahead, nonetheless, quickly arriving at the doors to the throne room. She started to push the door open, only to pause at the sound of voices from within.

"…just can't believe the Princess would let a monster like that spend the night here." Came the voice of one of the Crystal Guards.

Twilight's eyes immediately slipped to the stallion beside her, her mind in a panic. 'Did he not believe the "Black Knight" cover-up? Did Sombra say something to Shining Armor to give himself away? Did one of the guards overhear us in my room? Did-'

However, her thoughts were interrupted by the voice of another guard. "Watch who you say that around. That's the Prince's sister you're talking about."

Twilight's thoughts immediately ground to a halt with but two words in her mind. 'Me? Monster?'

"You saw it just as well as I did." The first guard spoke up again. "That was King Sombra's magic she used, or I'm a dragon!"

"I'm not saying you're wrong," the second guard replied, "but what can we do? The Princess trusts her."

"Aye, and Princess Amore lowered her own guard around Sombra and look what happened to her," the first guard shot back. "Shattered. Are we just supposed to wait for our new Princess to meet the same fate, and we have a Queen enslaving us instead of a King?"

'What a shame,' Sombra's telepathic comment radiated the utmost pity. 'You risk your teacher, your reputation, and even your friendships to learn Dark Magic, all so that you can protect ponies like them, and this is how they repay you? With slander and suspicion? You have my apologies Twilight. Perhaps, I should stop teaching you, so you don't have deal with this?'

"NO!" Twilight cried out in panic, the thought of losing the opportunity to learn Sombra's magic momentarily making her forget to stay quiet.

"Who's there!?" One of the guards shouted in response.

Twilight froze until Sombra's voice echoed in her mind once more. 'You wished to speak with them, did you not? Now seems to be your chance.'

Bolstered by that thought, Twilight pushed the door open and stepped into the torchlight illuminating the throne room, to confront the two guards. The pair of sentries tensed at her appearance. "Speak of the devil and she will appear…" Muttered one of the guards, in the voice that she heard first.

Frowning, Twilight said, "Look, I love Cadance as a sister, so I'm not about to try and overthrow her."

"If that's true…" The second guard hesitate before finishing, "Then why do you know Dark Magic?"

"I'm only learning Dark Magic so that I can use it to help protect everypony," Twilight replied.

However, the first guard refused to accept her words. "You expect us to believe that? Are you even listening to yourself!?" Although initially startled when Twilight entered the room, and fear was quickly turning to anger. "King Sombra ruined our lives with that power! Even if you aren't just tricking everyone into lowering our guard, you're at least a spoiled brat playing with something she doesn't understand!"

"But I **want** to understand!" Twilight protested.

"Well, you don't and that puts all of us in danger!" The angry guard snapped at her. "What would we do if your fumbling around lead to King Sombra coming back again? Did you ever think of that?"

Twilight hesitated at that, due to how close that was to exactly what had happened. However, her silence was telling to the calmer guard, who quickly put the pieces together. "By crystals… It's already too late isn't it? That stallion with you… I must warn the Princess!"

"Wait! Stop!" Twilight cried out as the second guard broke for the exit. When he ignored her, Twilight gathered her magic, her eyes glowing bright green. "I said **STOP!** "

A flash of Dark Magic and a moment later a crystal statue in the form of the retreating guard fell to the ground, skidding to a stop at Sombra's hooves.

Chuckling, Sombra stepped over the crystallized pony, commenting, "I see negotiations failed, my dear Twilight. Shall I implement Plan B, then?" However, his smile faltered when he saw the young mare's expression.

Twilight stood motionless, her eyes locked on the guard 'statue'. The only part of her that moved were her lips as she mumbled, "I didn't mean to… I just wanted him to stop… It was an accident… I didn't mean to…" repeating the words to herself like a mantra.

Sombra frowned, as he realized his student was in shock over her own action. Glancing towards the other guard, whose anger had turned to terror at the sight of what happened to his partner, Sombra's eyes flashed with Dark Magic, causing the eyes of the guard to glow the same colors.

The guard immediately fell motionless, his mind trapped in a prison of his own worst nightmare.

Turning back to his student, Sombra stepped between her and the crystalline form that had caused her distressed. "Twilight. Look at me," He said softly.

Raising her head to meet his gaze, Sombra saw tears in her eyes, as she whispered. "I… I killed him… I didn't mean to… it was an accident, but I…"

Any satisfaction Sombra had felt over Twilight's reflexive use of Dark Magic vanished when he saw her crying. He did not know why, he had taken great satisfaction from seeing others reduced to such a state when he was King, but seeing the normally strong mare in such a state left he feeling… distressed. Brushing aside the thought for later contemplation, Sombra focused on the immediate issue, saying, "He's not dead, Twilight."

"What!?" Twilight's eyes widened in shock. "But I turned him into crystal!"

"Yes, the same thing I did to Princess Amore, and all the other Crystal Ponies who crossed me," Sombra replied succinctly. "And yet, for all my 'crimes', murder was never one of them. The spell is actually what I based the 'curse' that sealed away the entire Empire off of. It is more of a stasis spell than an actual attack and, as such, it **is** reversible."

"Really?" Twilight asked excitedly, happy that her mistake had not been as costly as she thought. Rushing over to the crystallized guard, she added, "We have to fix this right away."

"Unfortunately, that is not an option," Sombra replied, going on to explain before she could ask. "Reversing the process is much more difficult and delicate, requiring raw power that I currently lack and an understanding of Transformation and Manifestation magic that you have yet to achieve. We will be able to reverse it one day, but not now."

"But…" Twilight seemed disappointed. "We can't just leave him here and I doubt we could get him back to Ponyville without raising a lot of questions."

"I have a better idea," her teacher replied, before revealing the secret staircase down to his study with a blast of Dark Magic. "Grab him and follow me."

As they descended the stairs, Twilight levitated the guard down and asked a question to try and calm her still rattled nerves. "What did you do to the other guard?"

"What I had planned to do to both," Sombra replied. "A spell I named 'Trauma Prison'. I believe you experienced it first hand when you attempted to breach my Cursed Door." Grinning, he added, "Tell me, why do you think I chose this spell to disable them?"

Twilight thought for a moment, remembering what she could about her own exposure to the spell. "Well, it's nearly impossible to break out of on your own, and keeps you from moving your body while under its effects. So, you used it so they wouldn't disturb us, right?"

"That is one reason, why else?" Sombra asked, having Twilight analyze the spell further.

It took Twilight a moment longer to respond, "Well, I did not know what was going on while I was under its effects, so if we had used it before the saw us, they never would have known we were there."

"Indeed, although I feel obliged to explain that the version I used here was a more severe version than what you experienced at this door," Sombra said, gesturing to the door in question as they reached it. "The trauma the guard will experience will be so intense that their own mind will blot out this night's events in order to protect his sanity, meaning that even though you spoke to him, he will not be able to remember that you or I were ever there, or what happened to his partner. In addition, when we leave, we shall keep the entrance to the staircase open, making it seem as if somepony escaped, perhaps an ancient tyrant come back to life, rather than somepony breaking in. And since your cover claimed that you already removed the book we are retrieving, nothing will seem to be missing, further enforcing the illusion that nothing was taken tonight. On top of that, should I need to use my Dark Magic openly at a later date, we can claim that the Spirit of King Sombra merely sought out a 'compatible host', with you using you knowledge of Dark Magic to 'suppress the malevolent tyrant' once the need for me to use such magic has passed."

Twilight just stood there gaping at him for a moment. She had seen Sombra as a monstrous villain. She had seen him as a teacher. However, this was the first time she had gotten a glimpse of the brilliant mind that had nearly succeeded in re-conquering the Crystal Empire without even setting hoof within its borders until the last moment.

Not noticing Twilight's reaction, Sombra lead the way into his study, his student scrambling to catch up a moment later. Moving over to one of the bookcases, he pulled a book partially out.

…Only for it to open yet another secret door, revealing a much larger chamber beyond.

As Twilight entered, she was not prepared for what she saw; dozens of crystalized ponies were positioned in rows, taking up the majority of the room.

"You can put your little guard over here," Sombra said, gesturing to an empty space near the door.

"What are all these?" Twilight asked as she placed the crystallized guard where her teacher pointed.

"These are all the ponies there were easier to simply Crystallize than to keep as slaves," Sombra explained. "As you can see, all of the Crystal Pegasi and Unicorns ended up in here, hence why you only see Crystal Earth Ponies in the Empire now." Grinning, he added, "If the events of this night made you rethink learning Dark Magic, then consider this; if you learn enough, then one day you might be able to set all of these ponies free."

"I suppose that explains that," Twilight replied. "And there's no way I could just abandon all these ponies." Turning to Sombra with a renewed look of determination, she said, "Where's the book we came here to get?"

"Follow me, my dear student." Leading her back into his study, Sombra closed the secret door to the 'statue' hall and passed a book entitled 'The Basics of Dark Magic for Aspiring Unicorns' to Twilight. However, as they turned to leave, they were stopped short by the sound of a hoof knocking against wood coming from a shadowed corner of the room.

Looking in the direction it came from, Twilight saw what seemed to be a simple wooden door in the wall. From beyond it, a whispery voice called out, "I have been waiting for you. I can feel your Dark Magic. Won't you please speak with me?"

Wary of what might be lurking beyond the door, Twilight asked Sombra telepathically, 'What is that?'

However, Sombra's response was slow in coming. Even his expression gave no clues, as he kept it carefully neutral, not even his normal grin present. When he finally replied, it only left her with more questions.

'Consider that your next test.'

* * *

 **AN:** And there we go! This chapter got a bit heavy, but I feel it had some much-needed character development as well. Ended up a bit longer than intended, but next chapter should herald the end of our time in the Crystal Empire (for now) and return us to Ponyville... and the start of some new troubles with an old villain.

What awaits Twilight in Sombra's next 'test'? Who - or what - has been lurking beneath the Crystal Empire? Find out in future chapters of 'A Somber Tale'!


	14. Ch 13: Crystal Conundrums

**A Somber Tale**

 **AN:** Happy Valentine's Day! Sadly, not a lot of romance in this chapter, but we do wrap up a story arc. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13: Crystal Conundrums

'Consider that your next test.'

With Sombra's words in mind, Twilight slowly approached the door. 'Is this going to be like last time, when you let me fail and then showed me how to succeed?' Twilight asked telepathically.

'No,' Sombra replied. 'You have already learned everything you need to know in order to deal with this situation, one way or another. However you choose to handle this, the result will have lasting consequences.'

Swallowing nervously, Twilight paused before the door and called out, "Who are you? What do you mean, you've 'been waiting for me'?"

"I have been waiting for a being strong enough to free me," the whispery voice replied. "Surely someone as powerful as you can open this door, right? I've been trapped her for so long..."

'I see,' Twilight thought. 'Sombra must want to test whether or not I can get this door open. Well, I don't think it should be too much trouble to...' Her thought trailed off as she remembered something Sombra had told her.

 _'When you have mastered both Unicorn and Dark Magic, you begin being able to sense powerful sources of magic before they reach you.'_

Hesitating, Twilight asked, "How did you know that I can use Dark Magic? Only those that can use Dark Magic themselves should be able to sense that."

"Of course. We promised to serve King Sombra when he freed us, but he failed. We would be happy to make you our queen, instead, if you would open this door," the voice answered in a pleading tone. "Please, we have been imprisoned for so long. For millennia...

However, Twilight did not miss their slip, going from 'I' to 'we'. 'Sombra said I already knew everything I needed to deal with this, but I feel like I'm still missing something...' And then it hit her, something she had read in Sombra's journal.

 _Mother told me of why I had been sent to the Crystal Empire. I was the only one that could destroy the Crystal Heart, and free the army of Umbrum waiting beneath the city._

Twilight recoiled from the door as the truth hit her. "You're one of the Umbrum, aren't you?"

"What of it?" The voice snapped back, any trace humility or flattery gone. "At least I inherited my powers, rather than stealing what our King left behind. But worry not, my little thief, all will be forgiven if you just set us free."

"And what would you do if you were freed?" Twilight asked, her narrowed eyes revealing that she already suspected the answer.

"We would take back what was ours, of course," the Umbrum replied. "Our freedom, our lands, and our food. Of course, you would be well rewarded for aiding us. I can personally guarantee that you will get what you deserve."

'Well, _somepony_ obviously doesn't know what subtlety is,' Twilight thought, at hearing the voice's sinister tone. Aloud, she asked, "And what about the Crystal Ponies?"

"I already mentioned reclaiming our food, didn't I?" The voice said with a chuckle. "Don't tell me you're actually worried about them? You use Dark Magic. Surely you've noticed how they treat you? Like an outcast, a **monster**. They treated our King the same way. Surely you want some payback?"

Twilight's reply this time was not in the form of words, but rather magic. Her eyes glowed with Dark Magic, and when the spell cleared there was an amethyst crystal bar reinforcing the magical doorway.

"What have you done!?" Screeched the Umbrum within, its voice sounding muffled.

"What I should have done from the beginning," Twilight growled back. "I learned Dark Magic so I could protect others. I'm not about to let you escape if you just plan to hurt others!"

"Why you little-! You'll pay for this!" The Umbrum howled. "When we escape we will hunt you down and-!"

" **ENOUGH!** " Sombra roared, shocking the being beyond the door into silence. Turning to Twilight, he said, "You just keep continuing to impress, my dear student. Not only did you successfully manage to deduce the true nature and motivation of the being you spoke to, but you also used the Wrathful inclinations of your Dark Magic to fuel your convictions, rather than let them be undermined and twisted." Grinning, he added in a truly pleased tone, "I would say that you truly passed my little test with flying colors."

Twilight smiled at the praise but her expression faltered when a disturbing thought crossed her mind. "What would you have done if I had failed? If I had accidentally released them?"

"I knew you would not fail," the stallion replied without hesitation. "But for the sake of argument, if you had, then I would have been sorely disappointed in you. However, my people would have been freed as a result, so I stood to gain something either way."

For a moment, Twilight was shocked that he would so casually free a being that openly admitted to thinking of ponies as food. Then she remembered who she was talking to, but that only made her curious. "I don't understand. I thought you were trying to free the Umbrum, so why didn't you _want_ me to free them, Sombra?"

Before Sombra could answer, the Umbrum called out, "King Sombra! Is that you? We thought you had died!"

"I did," Sombra replied evenly. "I got better. Now, why don't you scurry along to Rabia and tell her this, 'She may be my mother, but the Umbrum will be freed when **I** decide the time is right.' Even if you did escape now, you would only be driven back into your prison by the power of the Crystal Heart, without the cooperation of my student and myself."

"...Yes, your majesty," the Umbrum replied after a moment, the frustration obvious in its voice.

"He's gone," Twilight said after a moment.

"Indeed," Sombra agreed. Raising an eyebrow in curiosity, he asked, "How did you know?"

"I felt... something," Twilight replied, placing a hoof to her chin in thought. "Or rather, I felt something since we got here, and didn't notice until it left."

"Excellent. It seems you are beginning to be able to since Dark Magic," Sombra said with a grin. "With practice you will come to be able to sense more details about others magic, in addition to other types of magic, and- Is there something wrong, my student?" Sombra's grin faltered when he noticed Twilight staring at him with a determined expression.

"That's good and all, but you never answered my question," Twilight replied, before asking again, "Why didn't you want me to free the Umbrum? You enslaved an entire kingdom for that sole purpose! For that matter, why didn't you do it yourself? The gate to their prison is in your study, which means you found it during your reign 1,000 years ago. So... why?"

Sombra stared at her in silence for a moment before looking away. As he did, Twilight saw an expression cross his face that she had never seen from him before. It was so different from his usual range of amusement, arrogance, and irritation that it took her a moment to recognize it for what it was; sorrow.

"You're right, I could have freed them a millennium ago," the Umbrum King said softly, his normal confidence replaced by a more subdued tone. "If I had, Celestia and Luna would have fallen with ease and Equestria would have experienced a thousand years of despair under Umbrum rule. However, I did not know that at the time. I let my fear get the better of me and could not bring myself to open it. 'What if I opened that door and they were good after all?' I asked myself. 'What if I was the only real monster?'"

Twilight could not help it, she laughed at that. Not in amusement or joy, but rather a short, hollow laugh of disbelief. "After the one I just talked to, I don't think you need to worry about that."

"Indeed, I was quite young and foolish back then," Sombra's usual grin appeared for a moment as he replied, before settling back into a more somber expression. "I only discovered the truth after I was trapped in the ice by the Two Sisters. While I was using my Clairvoyance spell to view the world beyond my prison, I discovered a hermetical scribe who was compiling all the knowledge he could find on the Umbrum. Sadly, most of my knowledge of my own race comes from his research. It was thanks to this that I discovered the truth of my people. Tell me, Twilight, what do you think Equestria would be like under Umbrum rule?"

"I imagine ponies would be slaves like the Crystal Ponies were 1,000 years ago," Twilight replied. Then, she remembered what the Umbrum behind the door had said, and added, "Wait, the Umbrum called ponies food..."

"Exactly. Not slaves; food," Sombra explained. "The Umbrum are a race of semi-corporeal beings that feed off darker emotions. Pain, fear, strife, despair... all feed them and let them grow strong. Ponies, beings practically bursting with emotion, are like walking buffets to them, but only after they have been properly broken down and subjugated by them. In order to free me from their prison, they had to give me a pony's physical body, allowing me to sustain myself on pony food instead. That, combined with my upbringing in the Crystal Empire, resulted in my tyranny actually being a far better alternative to true Umbrum rule. Which brings me to my point; I did not wish for you to release my kin, because even _I_ do not desire the world they would bring. And although they call me their king, the fact remains that I am different, changed. At best, I would be a figurehead, ruling over a ruined wasteland. At worst, an outcast, driven out of my own empire by the very beings that I had sacrificed everything to free. In the end, everything I had done was for naught."

Silence hung over the room as Sombra finished his speech. Twilight had no idea what to say. After a few moments, Sombra cleared his throat and said, "Come, let us return to the room and get some rest." With that, he began to climb the stairs back to the castle proper with Twilight trailing silently behind.

* * *

Twilight woke up the next morning to the sound of flesh impacting crystal. Jumping out of bed, she rushed out of the guest room fearing the worst; that something had caused Sombra to attack one of the Crystal ponies. She called out telepathically as she went, 'Sombra? What's going on?'

'It would seem that your brother disapproves of me spending the night in your room.' Sombra replied, from where he was held against the wall by Shining Armor's magic.

Twilight just stared at the pair for a moment before her expression twisted into a scowl of annoyance. "Shining Armor, what the hoof do you think you're doing!?"

"Twily!?" Shining Armor said in surprise, having not been privy to the telepathic communication and thus caught off guard. "I was just-"

"Don't you 'Twily' me!" She snapped back. "Black Knight is my knight! Of course he's going to sleep where he can keep me safe! And besides, it's none of your business _who_ I let in my room, anyway! Now, put him down **right now!** "

Shining Armor shrank back from his sister's tirade, his eyes widening as hers began to glow with Dark Magic at the end.

Before he could respond, Sombra did, "With all due respect, my lady, I can handle myself." A slight flicker of his magic was all it took to break the hold of the prince's magic, and landing nimbly on his hooves. Grinning a the other stallion's consternation, he said, "It would seem that you have a problem with me, little prince."

"You know full well why that is," Shining Armor replied with a glare.

"Then, suggest we settle this like stallions," Sombra's grin widened as he went on. "The Crystal Empire was just selected as the host of the Equestria Games. I propose that we both compete."

"In what?" The other stallion asked warily.

"Why, jousting, of course," Sombra answered. "As the Prince of the Crystal Empire, obviously you would be proficient at a sport well known for having originated here. And while combat, including combat sports, are my special talent, I have never jousted before, but I should have plenty of time to practice."

"Fine, but if I win, then you leave Twilight alone," Shining Armor said.

"That's _not_ your choice to make," Twilight cut in indignantly.

'Don't worry, my dear Twilight. He won't win,' Sombra said telepathically, before replying to her brother. "Very well, but **when** I am victorious, you will issue a public apology to myself _and_ Twilight."

"Fine, but we'll see who's victorious," Shining Armor grumbled as he stomped off.

As he retreated, Twilight turned to Sombra and said, "I'm sorry, I don't know what's gotten into him. Perhaps, we should skip breakfast and just head back to Ponyville."

"He is your brother," Sombra replied. "I fully expected him to act protective, so it was hardly a surprise. I believe you are correct, though. In fact, the sooner we get back, the sooner I can start preparing. There is a magical event in a few nights that should help me regain more of my power and I may even be able to help you harness it, as well."

Hearing that, Twilight's face lit up with a smile. "The Secretariat Comet! With everything going on, I had totally forgotten that it was passing overhead in a couple of nights! Let's hurry back, I'm sure everypony's already getting ready for it!"

* * *

Meanwhile, another was preparing for the comet with Twilight in mind. However, while Twilight was thinking of her friends, this being was certainly not one of them.

"Soon, Twilight Sparkle. Soon the Secretariat Comet will pass overhead and you will pay for humiliating me!"

* * *

 **AN:** With this, we bring the Crystal Empire arc to a close and those that have read the comics should know what, and more specifically who, is coming next. Rather fitting that her first line in the story gets posted on Valentine's Day, eh?

What does Sombra have planned by challenging Shining Armor? Who is it now that plots against Twilight?Find out in future chapters of 'A Somber Tale'!


	15. Interlude I: Night Terrors

**A Somber Tale**

 **AN:** Not a big update, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!

* * *

Interlude I: Night Terrors

It was a peaceful night as Princess Luna walked through the halls of Canterlot Castle. She enjoyed her nightly walks, greeting the guards and reminding herself of all she had. However, something was off that night. The castle was completely empty, even the guards were inexplicably missing.

"No matter," Luna said to herself as she walked. "I'll just have to go find them. They had best have a good reason for abandoning their posts."

 _"Never satisfied, are we?"_

The alicorn froze as a familiar voice echoed through the halls. "What!? Who's there?" Luna called out. "Reveal yourself!"

 _"As you wish, my Queen."_

Suddenly, the shadows began to gather, drawing together into an equine form. As the stallion's glowing green eyes opened, any doubts as to his identity were dispelled. "Sombra," Luna said with a glare. "Why am I not surprised that you cheated death yet again? And what are you playing at, calling me 'queen'? I am a Princess, as you well know!"

The shadowy king approached her with an amused expression. "Princess? That would be an insult to one such as you," he replied. "Isn't that right... Nightmare Moon?"

The alicorn's expression turn cold upon hearing that name. "Nightmare Moon is gone. I am a Princess of Equestria, now and forever more."

"The past is not so easily forgotten, nor should it be," Sombra replied. "And why should it have to be? Why should you have to be the one to change? Why should **you** be denied what you desire?"

"What I desire?" Luna asked warily. "What do you mean?"

"Celestia had this castle and rulership of Equestria to herself for centuries, Twilight is free to use Dark Magic as she pleases, and Cadance is adored by ponies wherever she goes. All you ever desired was what others had, and with good reason," Sombra said softly, soothingly. "If they get such things, why shouldn't you?"

"Even if I did still hold such desires, why would you care?" Luna shot back.

"It's as I said 1,000 years ago, you are far more fit to rule, far more deserving of _respect_ than Celestia. The same is even more true of those new foals that would claim the title 'Princess'," Sombra replied with a sneer when speaking of the other Equestrian royalty.

"No, I meant why would **you** care?" Luna's eyes narrowed in suspicion as she spoke. "The King Sombra I remember would never offer such supportive sentiments unless he was trying to gain something. In fact... How did you know about Twilight using Dark Magic or Cadance's popularity amongst her subjects? No..." Luna stepped forward as her confidence grew. "Something's not right here. Who are you really? What happened to everypony in the castle."

'Sombra' was silent for a moment, eyes closed in thought. After a moment, his eyes opened, revealing slitted teal eyes. When the figure spoke, it was in a more feminine tone. "Come now, Luna, surely the Princess of the Night knows when she's dreaming?" As Luna's eye's widened in surprise, the figure cackled and began to change. It grew taller and sleek wings formed on its sides as its mane shifted from looking like living darkness to a swathe of the night sky.

Sighing in resignation, Luna muttered, "Of course, this is the Tantabus' doing, isn't it?"

"Perhaps," the dream representation of her alter ego replied. "But just because our pet got more creative doesn't make my point any less valid."

"There is no 'our'. The Elements of Harmony got rid of you." Luna said angrily. "I will atone where and when I can but you are nothing but a bad dream, a nightmare."

Nightmare Moon just cackled at that. As she calmed down, she replied, "My dear Luna, I have **always** been a Nightmare! As for the accursed Elements, they may have driven away the Nightmare Forces that empowered us but they could never get rid of me. After all, I **am** you. For as long as you live, I do as well. You may play Princess now, but you did before, as well."

"I made a mistake," Luna said firmly. "I was alone then, now I have friends that care for me and, if for no other reason than for their sake, I shall never repeat that mistake."

"You do have friends... for now," Nightmare Moon's smug tone was undeniable. "However, immortality is as much a curse as it is a blessing. One day those friends will be gone and it will be just you and Celestia once more. Eventually, everypony will forget about me and start ignoring you once more. Then, your Envy will consume you once more. It's only a matter of time... But the Nightmare Forces will return soon. Why not simply embrace them now, rather than delay the inevitable?"

"I shall not fall to temptation again!" Luna declared. As the dream started to fade, another question occurred to her. "What I don't understand is why you took on King Sombra's form, at first."

"I am a part of you, Princess of the Night," Nightmare Moon replied. "But I am also your dream. Sometimes the subconscious notices things the conscious mind has yet to acknowledge. Dreams have power, yet sometimes the answers they provide are more obvious than one expects..."

* * *

Luna sat up in her bed as the strange and disturbing dream ended. Looking around her room, she saw the sun starting to set outside her window. As she got up, she pondered the events of the dream. An alicorn's dreams were often prophetic, but the meanings were not always clear.

"'Yet sometimes the answers they provide are more obvious than one expects...' Was she referring to this dream, or to another?" Luna pondered. "The only other dream I've seen recently involving Sombra was the one Twilight had recently. Why would that matter, though?"

* * *

 **AN:** Not a full chapter, just a brief little interlude before the next story arc. Again, hope you enjoyed it all the same, though!

Why did Sombra appear in Luna's dream? Will another of Sombra's plans be derailed by the unexpected interference of a princess? Find out in future chapters of 'A Somber Tale'!


	16. Ch 14: Return and a Return

**A Somber Tale**

 **AN:** Here we go again! Time for a new story arc... featuring a familiar face...

* * *

Chapter 14: Return and a Return

Sombra was deep in thought on the train ride back to Ponyville. Those thoughts were centered around the only other occupant of this particular train car.

'Why do I care about her crying?' Sombra wondered as he studied the mare across from him and remembered the night before. 'True, she has proven to be a far more apt student than I ever expected, but her usefulness in facilitating my recovery is of greater importance. There is no reason for me to care about her emotional state. In fact, the more unstable her mind, the easier it would be for me to manipulate her. And yet...' Sombra frowned as he tried to puzzle out the reason behind his reaction.

"Amazing..." Twilight suddenly said, her voice barely a whisper.

Sombra blinked in surprise at the comment. 'Care to share your discovery?' He asked telepathically.

'It's their magic,' Twilight replied excitedly. 'The other ponies on the train, I mean. I can feel them, just like I did the Umbrum back in your study. It's so strange. It's like... When I was little, I asked Cadance what it was like to become an alicorn but she wasn't able to explain it very well. I'll bet this is pretty similar. I know the world didn't change but I'm seeing it in a whole new way!' She gave the dark stallion a brilliant smile as she added aloud, "I can't thank you enough. If you never taught me Dark Magic, I never would have gotten to experience something like this!"

Sombra could not help but smile back as the young mare's good mood proved contagious. 'And here I was going to wait until we got back to the library before having you practice.' Sombra commented in amusement. 'I suppose, by this point, I should not be surprised by your eagerness when it comes to magic.'

'How could I not be?' Twilight thought to him excitedly. 'Think of all the possibilities of this, once I learn to control it better! Why, with enough practice, I could probably keep tabs on everypony in Ponyville! I would never need to search for anypony, I could just sense where they are. And if any trouble started brewing, I would know right away, and could stop it almost just as fast!'

'Indeed,' Sombra grinned wider as he replied. 'Monitoring my subjects and being able to instantly suppress any attempts at organizing rebellion were crucial to me being able to maintain control of the Crystal Empire single-hoofedly.'

Twilight blinked in surprise as the less noble applications for such an ability were laid out for her. Where part of her felt guilty for her association with the former tyrant, the more analytical part of her mind could not help but be impressed. 'I had wondered how you managed to keep any of them from escaping, but if you were able to detect any trying to leave, that would make sense.' Twilight paused as another twinge of guilt causing her to frown before her curiosity got the better of her. 'Um, I've been meaning to ask you something since last night. All those Crystal Unicorns you turned into actual crystal, did you do that as soon as you took over, since they'd be harder to control, or did you only do it after they opposed you?'

'Remember, Twilight,' Sombra replied in a lecturing tone, displaying neither pride nor remorse, 'I only enslaved the Crystal Ponies originally in order to do the digging necessary to free the Umbrum. So, I needed as many able-bodied ponies as possible. However, after the doorway to the Umbrum's prison was uncovered, and I found myself hesitating with their release, security became a far greater priority...'

The conversation continued in a similar vein for the rest of the ride back to Ponyville.

* * *

When they disembarked at the Ponyville station, Twilight was surprised by the greeting or lack thereof. Rather than any of her friends, even just Spike, being there to greet her, the station was completely deserted. "I wonder where everypony is?" She pondered aloud.

"Twilight..." At the sound of her name, Twilight turned Sombra and saw his usual grin replaced with a more serious expression as he said, "I believe now would be a good time for you to test your new magical ability further."

Frowning, Twilight closed her eyes in concentration as she focused on the magic around her... only for her eyes to snap open in shock a moment later. "W-what's going on?"

"I see you can sense it as well," Sombra said grimly. "It would seem that something happened here during our absence."

"But so much Dark Magic..." Twilight replied. "Whoever it is must be almost as powerful as you!"

"Perhaps," Sombra said wryly, "if it were all from the same being. With more practice, your Magic Sense will become more refined but, for now, I can assure you that it is coming from many far weaker beings. If I've learned the layout of Ponyville as well as I think, then I believe the majority of them should be in the town hall."

"We'd better check it out right away," Twilight said as she started forward into town.

"Not so fast," Sombra cautioned her. When she turned back to look at him, his eyes began to glow with Dark Magic and his body turned into shadows as he continued telepathically, 'Would it not be better to ascertain the situation _before_ we allow ourselves to be seen.'

Twilight grinned and shifted into Shadowform in response.

As the two Dark Magic users approached the town hall, they could see a green glow coming from within. 'Not being very subtle, are they?' Sombra commented wryly.

'Given how we have yet to see anypony, they must not think that they need to be,' Twilight replied grimly. Sliding up to one of the windows, she peeked inside... only for her eyes to widen at what she saw.

'So, these must be the infamous Changelings I have heard so much about,' Sombra commented as he looked through the window as well. 'How fascinating. I had heard of their insectile appearance and swarm mentality, but cocooning their prey? Such would imply arachnid traits, as well. I cannot help but wonder if there was some intelligent force behind their development, some malign intent to combine such terror-inducing features...'

'I never thought about it that way,' Twilight replied. 'But who would have the power and knowledge needed to create a new species?' Shaking the shadowy representation of her head, she quickly changed thoughts. 'Wait, nevermind that for now. We can discuss that later, but right now my friends need help!' With a tendril of shadow, she gestured to the baby dragon and five ponies that were currently struggling against the cocooning process.

'Very well, then let us 'save the day', as you seem so prone to doing,' Sombra replied with a grin as he resumed his equine form and strode towards the main entrance.

Twilight blinked in surprise before following suit. 'Are we really just going to walk in the front door?' Twilight asked in surprise. 'I thought you would have suggested something more subtle, like sneaking in through the roof or sliding under the windows as shadows.'

'Against a superior foe, such tactics would be appropriate, but surely even with your budding ability you can since how weak these pathetic drones are,' Sombra answered with a sneer. '1,000 years ago, before facing me themselves, the Two Sisters sent their Royal Guard to deal with me... There is a reason they had to come finish the job themselves.' As Dark Magic swirled about him, Twilight grinned as she realized what he was doing; his words were less for her benefit and more to bolster his Pride, thus fueling his power. Turning to her with green-glowing eyes, Sombra added, 'I will breach the door and back you up if necessary, but I believe it would be best if you took care of the changelings since your friends will be watching.'

'But there's dozens of them in there!' Twilight protested.

'And put together they don't come even close to matching you, in worth or power,' the former tyrant replied. 'If you do not trust yourself or your own power, then trust **my** faith in your ability. You said you wished to use Dark Magic for 'good' did you not? You accidentally Crystallized an 'innocent' pony. Now, turn that power against those that would harm your village.'

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, when she opened them they were filled with determination and the telltale glow of Dark Magic. 'Alright. You're right. My friends are counting on me. Let's do this!'

* * *

Applejack and Rainbow Dash were the only two still struggling against the overwhelming number of changelings, Spike and the other ponies having already been encased in pods of hardened slime, when a wave of shadows crashing through the town hall's main doors, reducing the wood to a cloud of dust and splinters. All movement in the hall froze as a familiar purple unicorn strode out of the cloud of debris.

"Twilight!" The other ponies cried in unison, hope blossoming within them.

"Let go of my friends right now!" Twilight demanded as she stepped further into the hall.

The Changelings swarmed her and the pair that was still free rushed to hep her. They pulled to a stop, however, as the changelings were knocked back by a blast of Dark Magic, many of them turned into crystal statues in the process. Twilight turned her glowing gaze towards the pair and called out to them, "You two free the others. I'll deal with these pests!"

Seeing Applejack and Rainbow Dash nod in response and hurry towards the others, Twilight turned to the remaining Changelings. 'Now I can see why Sombra enjoys this kind of thing so much,' she thought. 'Turning that guard to crystal was a horrible accident, but against these Changelings I have no reason to feel guilty. Being able to change the very structure of their bodies, to stop them with just a flicker of magic, it's just so... so...'

'Exhilarating, is it not? Using Dark Magic against your enemies,' Sombra asked telepathically, interrupting her thoughts as she started to systematically Crystallize the remaining Changelings.

'Well, they _were_ the ones who attacked first,' Twilight replied defensively. Creating a wall of dark crystals to disrupt a counterattack from her foes, Twilight caught them one-by-one as they came around it, leaving another group of crystal statues laying in the hall. Grin still on her face, she added, 'It is nice being able to use this kind of power, though. It's not as intense as using the Elements but it's so much more satisfying knowing that this is my own magic.'

'Indeed,' Sombra commented from his place in the ruined doorway. 'However, it would seem your fun has come to an end.'

Even as his thoughts reached her, Twilight saw the last of the Changelings fleeing through the windows and flying off to the south. Taking a deep breath, she let her magic fade. Sombra stepped up beside his student and they approached her friends, who were shaking off the last pieces of the cocoons they had been trapped in.

"Twilight!" Spike cried out to her as he rushed up and hugged her. "Thank Celestia you got back when you did! The Changelings replaced everypony in Ponyville and we didn't realize it until it was too late."

"I don't know about you, but I had them right where I wanted them!" Rainbow Dash spoke up.

"Sure ya did," Applejack retorted with a roll of her eyes. Turning to Twilight, she gave an apologetic smile and added, "Ta be honest, I was kinda skeptical about this whole Dark Magic thing ya've been doing lately, but ya really saved our tails, Twilight."

"Indeed! Truth be told, we've been quite worried about you, darling," Rarity said, "but I suppose we should have trusted you to know what you were doing."

"I think it's time for a group hug!" Pinkie Pie declared, wrapping her friends in a giant hug.

Twilight smiled as she was surrounded by her friends. She could not help but compare the rush of using Dark Magic to the warmth of her friendships. Both were feelings she had come to love and she hoped from the bottom of her heart that nothing would happen to make her pick between them.

And then the moment was ruined as Spike started making gagging sounds.

Twilight turned to him in annoyance, only to blink in surprise as a glowing green orb burst from his mouth with a plume of flame. "Huh, I don't remember eating that," Spike said, as Twilight picked it up with her magic.

"Is it from the Princess?" Twilight wondered aloud. Even as the words left her mouth, though, Twilight could sense the Dark Magic coming from it.

 _"Princess? No. But a Queen? Yes._

As the sinister voice emanated from the orb, an image formed within, the owner of both being unmistakable; the Changeling ruler, Queen Chrysalis.

* * *

 **AN:** And so, a new wave of trouble begins for Twilight  & Co. Chrysalis has returned with a new plan but Twilight knows some new tricks herself.

What does Chrysalis have planned? How will Sombra fit into events to comes? Find out in future chapters of 'A Somber Tale'!


	17. Ch 15: Three Days of Knight

**A Somber Tale**

 **AN:** Here we go! Took me longer than I wanted to finish that, but more on that at the end.

Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15: Three Days of Knight

 _"Princess? No. But a Queen? Yes."_

As the sinister voice emanated from the orb, an image formed within, the owner of both being unmistakable; the Changeling ruler, Queen Chrysalis.

Sombra frowned as he listened to the Changeling Queen taunt Twilight and her friends, even showing a trio of fillies she had kidnapped. 'Judging from Rarity and Applejack's reactions, two of them must be their relatives,' Sombra thought to himself. 'And three days to rescue them? With the Secretariat Comet three days away? What kind of fools does she take us for? What kind of idiots would walk into such an obvious trap?'

He then proceeded to watch Applejack and Rarity stomped out the door, determined to save their sisters regardless of risk.

'Ah, the _related_ kind of idiots,' Sombra thought, as he followed Twilight and the others out the door, as well.

Catching the last part of his thoughts, Twilight shot him a glare before telling him telepathically, 'Give me a moment to talk to them. Can you go make sure the rest of the villagers are alright in the meantime?'

Sombra frowned but nonetheless replied, 'As you wish.'

Returning to the town hall, he saw the other ponies of Ponyville helping each other out of the Changeling cocoons. Approaching the mayor, who was directing the others, he asked, "Is there any way I can be of assistance?"

Mayor Mare jumped and turned to face him in surprise. Seeing who it was, she gave a sigh of relief and said, "Oh, it's just you, Black Knight. You gave me quite a scare. Most stallions don't move as quietly as you."

"I cannot help it if being silent as a shadow comes natural to me, Madame Mayor," Sombra said, grinning as he imagined how swiftly her relief would disappear if she knew who he really was.

Getting back on topic, the mayor said, "As for helping, would you mind moving the immobilized Changelings into the storeroom? The others are too scared to get near them, and I'm not too proud to say I feel the same."

As Sombra worked, he once again found himself enjoying his student's handiwork. 'The ease with which she has taken to Dark Magic almost boggles the mind. Then again, with her special talent being for Magic itself, I suppose she would have excelled just as much if she had focused on Unicorn Magic or turned to Chaos Magic.'

As he returned from moving the last of the Changelings, Sombra saw Twilight waiting in the doorway. "Is something wrong?" He asked as he approached. "Well, something _else_ wrong, I should say."

"Actually, yes," Twilight replied as they went outside. "I was talking to the others, and it turns out that they tried to send for help before we arrived. Celestia is the one Spike has the most practice sending letters to, so they tried to reach her." Twilight held out a rolled up scroll with her magic. "They got this in reply."

Unrolling it, Sombra read aloud. "Dear correspondent: I am unavailable due to a royal emergency. Please try sending your letter again at a later time." Sombra could not help it, he burst into laughter. "They... they got _form lettered_? And Celestia thinks _I_ am evil!"

Twilight rolled her eyes at his reaction. " _The point is,_ Celestia won't be able to help us deal with Chrysalis, it's going to be difficult to save the fillies before the Secretariat Comet is overhead and she can spring her trap."

"If we traveled by hoof, perhaps," Sombra replied. "However, we can cover ground much faster in Shadowform. You and I can probably be there and back in time for dinner tomorrow."

"We probably could... _if_ we did that," Twilight said, suddenly taking an intense interest in the scroll her friends had received.

"...And why, pray tell, would we _not_ do that?" Sombra asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, two of the fillies that were kidnapped are Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom, Rarity and Applejack's little sisters, so they'd never forgive themselves if we left them behind," Twilight explained. Looking nervous, she went on, "Besides, Celestia never would have sent a letter like this unless there was serious trouble in Canterlot. As her student, I should go help her, but I can't abandon my friends. However, if my knight were to go to Canterlot in my stead..."

They stopped. Silence reigned for a moment as Sombra simply stared at her. Slowly, he said, "You expect **me**. To go **help**. **Celestia**?"

Wincing at his frigid tone, Twilight quickly responded, "It's not just Celestia! My parents live in Canterlot, as well as the ponies I considered friends before moving here. If something terrible is going on there, they might get hurt." Looking into his eyes, she pleaded, "I know you don't care about any of them, but will you do it for me?"

Sombra frowned, as he considered that. "I suppose it would be a further opportunity to prove you can trust me."

Seeing him waver, a grin reminiscent of his own spread across her face as she said casually, "Besides, I just figured you wouldn't want to waste time with Chrysalis when you had an opportunity to go show up Celestia..."

Sombra narrowed his eyes at her as he replied, "You know, the funny thing is, I know you are playing me..." he gave her a matching grin, "but you are right. She's all yours." Gazing at the distant castle town, he said, "Although, if I use Shadowform and hurry, perhaps I can even join you in time to face the Changeling queen, as well."

Twilight's smile fell as she said, "About that..."

* * *

Sombra's eye twitched in annoyance as he sat on the train to Canterlot. 'I swear to Tartarus, if she was not such a promising student, I would Crystallize her myself for this indignity,' He thought in annoyance. Resisting the urge to glare at the only other occupant of the train car, he asked telepathically, 'It is bad enough that I must clean up Celestia's mess, but must I really look after your pet as well?'

'Spike's not my pet, he's my assistant,' Twilight replied. 'Besides, he's been to Canterlot before and you haven't, so he can act as your guide if need be.' After a moment, Twilight added, 'I'm kind of surprised how well the telepathic link works at this distance.'

'Does distance matter when you have your pet dragon send letters for you?' Sombra replied, his irritation making him unrepentant in regards to insulting the baby dragon. Nonetheless, he explained, 'The purpose of communication magic is to bridge distances and, thus, such spells are rarely affected by it.'

'I suppose that makes sense,' Twilight replied. 'We're entering a mine now, which should take us through the Appaloosa Mountains with plenty of time to spare, as long as we don't run into any obstacles. I can't believe how ancient this place is.'

'An ancient mine leading through the mountains?' Sombra thought, as a creeping sense of dread spread through him. 'Twilight, tell me it is not the Mines of Mareia you plan to traverse.'

'Yes, it's the fastest route through the mountains, for those of us without wings,' Twilight replied.

'Twilight, the ancient ponies who worked those mines dug too deep,' Sombra explained. 'They uncovered something they should never have. There is no telling what manner of creatures you may encounter there.'

'Like a cave troll?' Twilight asked.

'That is certainly possible but pray that you do not,' the former tyrant said. 'Cave trolls are large, physically powerful, and worst of all, they are highly resistant to magic, and-' he paused as something occurred to him, 'and there's one right in front of you, correct?'

'"In front of" is one way of putting it," his student said dryly. '"Currently holding two of my friends" is another.'

'Well, what they have in muscle mass, cave trolls lack in intellect,' Sombra said quickly. 'Add to that their terrible eyesight, and it should not be difficult to deceive it.'

'Thanks, I-' Twilight started to reply before being abruptly cut off. However, the interruption did not come from her side but rather Sombra's own, as the train suddenly lurched, the entire cabin tilting as the locomotive careened off the tracks, before finally coming to a halt on its side.

Having shifted into Shadowform to protect himself from the crash, Sombra reformed with a snarl born of irritation rather any pain. Seeing his student's assistant unconscious from the crash, he shifted into Shadowform once more, scooped up the baby dragon, and exited through one of the windows, now above them. What he saw when he exited caused his glowing eyes to widen in surprise. The train had nearly reached Canterlot before being derailed but the creatures responsible swarmed the area in between.

Cockatrices. Giant, monstrous cockatrices.

Dozens, if not hundreds of them, surrounded the city, forcing their way slowly but surely through the magic shield attempting to keep them out. Sombra could see even more inside the city itself, having already made it inside. 'It would seem that the approaching comet is even more powerful than I thought,' Sombra pondered as he surveyed the frenzied beasts. 'To empower these creatures already... and they will only grow stronger as the Secretariat Comet comes nearer.' He grinned as he shot towards the city, easily slipping between the cockatrices in his shadowy form. 'A test of combat. What better way could I ask for to put Celestia in her place?'

* * *

Another flash of light and another cockatrice fell to the ground unconscious. Stepping over her fallen foe, Celestia took stock of her surroundings. More and more of the oversized beasts were forcing their way through the barrier around the city. The Royal Guard were doing their best to assist her but were spending more time rescuing and reviving their petrified comrades than actually fighting the monsters. 'If only Shining armor were still here. The new captain's barrier just isn't as effective,' Celestia thought. 'However, I'm sure the Crystal Empire is facing its own issues.'

When the shadow of another cockatrice fell over her from behind, the princess turned to face it, already preparing her magic for an attack. However, her eyes widened in shock as she saw a crystalline statue of a cockatrice, instead of a living creature. A moment later, the statue shattered, revealing a familiar stallion standing behind it.

"Greetings, Princess Celestia," Sombra said with his usual grin. "It seems you are in need of assistance."

* * *

 **AN:** And there we go! You all thought this was going to be a changeling arc, didn't you? Sorry, you'll just have to read the comics for that story.

I'd like to say the next update will come faster, but I find myself with a distinct lack of inspiration, of late. Of course, it doesn't help that my utter disdain for a certain villain from Season 5 has kept me from watching anything from season 6, but I'm sure I'll get over it soon enough.

How will Celestia react to the arrival of 'Black Knight'? Will Sombra keep up the act or give in to the opportunity for revenge with Twilight gone? Find out in future chapters of 'A Somber Tale'!


	18. Ch 16: Knight and Day and Night

**A Somber Tale**

 **AN:** Hello again! I have some time off of work, so you all get this chapter a bit sooner than I was expecting!

Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 16: Knight and Day and Night

"Foul creatures! Thou shalt pay for interrupting my slumber!"

Princess Luna had a tendency to fall back into her old style of speech when she got too tired or angry. As the sun started to set, she was quite a bit of both. Blasting two more cockatrices into unconsciousness, the Princess of the Night turned to see the other beasts retreating. Looking towards the setting sun, Luna felt a measure of relief at what it implied. If her sister had enough time to lower it, that meant the rest of the attacking creatures were retreating as well.

Taking to the air, Luna flew towards the castle, surveying the city below her as she went. Sure enough, as the light of day faded more and more of the cockatrices retreated from Canterlot. Seeing her sister on an upper balcony working her magic on the sun, Luna landed next to her. "I'm glad to see you are alright, Sister." As the sun finished setting she added, "Now it is my turn." Suiting word to action, Luna called upon her magic and began to raise the moon.

Letting her own magic fade, Celestia looked to her sister with a smile. "As am I, although I admit that I had some aid with my own foes."

As Luna finished raising the moon, another voice spoke from behind them, "I am just glad to be of assistance, Princess Celestia."

Luna's eye's snapped open in shock, recognizing the voice instantly. It was the voice that had whispered such promises, such temptations to her. The voice that had helped create Nightmare Moon. The voice of one of the few beings she had ever feared.

Time seemed to slow as she turned, taking in the stallion standing there. The grey coat and wild black hair were all the confirmation she needed, and her magic was already launching toward him as she finished turning.

The dark stallion dodged out of the beam's path so smoothly he seemed to slide rather than step, letting the princess' magic demolish the wall behind him. With an amused expression, he said, "I suppose I should be used to that sort of greeting by now."

"I'm sorry, Luna," Celestia said quickly before her sister could attack again. "I should have warned you about Black Knight's... unusual appearance."

"I believe you mean 'my resemblance to a horrifying tyrant'," the stallion suggested, still looking amused. "There is no reason to sugarcoat it, my dear princess. It is simply a situation I shall have to live with."

"Black Knight, is it?" Luna asked, still eyeing him warily. "You seem to be taking being mistaken for a cruel monster rather well."

"It led to me meeting Lady Twilight, so the situation has not been entirely negative," he replied with a shrug. "I take it you are the other alicorn I have heard so much about, Princess Luna?"

"Indeed," the younger princess said, relaxing slightly. Something was still troubling her, though. Narrowing her eyes, she asked, "Then, would you care to explain how you came to learn Dark Magic?"

"You can sense it that easily? I see your reputation was not exaggerated," Black Knight said before explaining. "I have sworn myself to Lady Twilight as her personal knight. As such, I have helped her train her magic and learned a few new spells from her so as to better perform my duties. Being the premier Dark Magic user in all of Equestria, Lady Twilight would be best represented if I helped her in her goal of showing that Dark Magic can be utilized to aid others, as well as causing the harm it has become infamous for."

"I suppose that makes sense," Princess Luna replied, although the suspicion remained in her gaze.

Stepping in to try and defuse the situation, Celestia said, "I met him before he started training with Twilight, Luna, and I couldn't feel even a drop of Dark Magic from him then. As powerful as King Sombra was, do you really think he could have hidden that much Dark Magic?" Seeing her sister shake her head after a moment, Celestia smiled and went on, "Then let us consider that the end of it." Turing to the stallion in question, she added, "Why don't you join us for dinner, Black Knight? Consider thanks for your aid in protecting the city."

"It would be my honor, Princess," he replied.

"Please, just 'Celestia' is fine," the alicorn replied with a smile.

"As you wish... Celestia. Now, if you'll excuse me, before I dine, I would like to visit the barracks," Black Knight replied. "If you don't mind me saying so, their handling of this situation was absolutely abysmal. Having faced many different kinds of foes before, I believe I may be able to better prepare them for defending against tomorrow's assault."

"Any aid you can give the soldiers would be greatly appreciated, Black Knight. I shall send a messenger to find you when the food is ready," Celestia answered.

"My thanks," he said as he left the balcony. Descending to the lower levels of the castle, Sombra had a thoughtful expression. 'Interesting. It seems the younger sister is not as willing to accept my "death" as easily as others have,' he pondered. 'I suppose I should not be surprised given her more personal experience with Dark Magic. Then again, perhaps I can use this. It will require much more finesse than toying with the Crystal Prince, but the rewards could be so much greater...'

Back on the balcony, Luna frowned as she regarded her sister. Celestia was still gazing after the retreating stallion, an expression on her face that her sister would almost call... dreamy. "Sister, are you alright?" Luna asked. "You have been acting a bit strangely."

Turning toward Luna, Celestia simply said, "Whatever do you mean?"

"Hmm, perhaps I was simply imagining it," Luna said cautiously, "but you seemed to behave a bit oddly around him. That black Knight didn't use any strange magic around you, did he?"

"Well, he was using Dark magic the entire time we were fighting the cockatrices," Celestia said dryly. Giving her sister a soft smile, she added, "But more than anything, Twilight vouched for him, and I trust her. That's good enough for me."

"And I trust you, Sister," Luna said with a nod. "Very well, I shall try not to let his appearance keep me from giving him a chance."

* * *

"...and in addition to resisting physical assaults, the cockatrices are likely to become resistant to magic as the Secretariat Comet draws nearer," Sombra lectured as he paced in front of the captain of the Royal Guard. "If your soldiers try to face them head on, they will be ineffective, at best, and a hindrance to those of us powerful enough to face the beasts, at worst. Have I made my point sufficiently clear?"

"Crystal," the captain replied. Glancing down at the growths of dark crystals holding him in place, he asked, "Speaking of, would you mind? I have to get my troops prepared for tomorrow."

"Hmm? Oh, yes, you may go," Sombra replied, waving a front hoof dismissively as he released the magic he had used to force the officer to listen to his 'advice'. Sombra had to suppress a smirk as the other pony stomped out of the room, clearly angry about what had happened but knowing when he was outmatched.

Leaving the barracks, Sombra finally let the grin spread across his face, only for it to be replaced by a look of surprise as he collided with another pony coming the opposite way. The unicorn mare dropped the package she was carrying as she fell backward from the impact. Reacting swiftly, Sombra caught the package with her magic and shifted it to the side to see her more clearly.

The mare had a white coat and purple-and-white mane, with a cutie mark in the form of a trio of purple stars. Rubbing her horn, she opened her teal eyes, only to freeze as she took in the intimidating stallion in front of her. "Ah! M-My apologies," she stammered. "I-I should have been paying more attention."

Forcing down a more annoyed response, Sombra replied as the 'noble knight', instead. "No harm was done, my lady, and I am just as at fault. I am Black Knight. Might I ask where you were gong in such a rush?"

Relaxing a bit, the mare replied, "I'm Twilight Velvet. My son was the former Captain of the Royal Guard, so I like to help out when I can, like delivering these medical supplies to help the injured soldiers."

Sombra's grin returned in an instant. "I see," he said as he turned back toward the barracks with the package of supplies, "Now I know where Shining Armor and Twilight Sparkle get their helpful dispositions."

"Oh, you know my children?" Velvet asked, falling into step beside him.

"Shining Armor I have only met briefly but I am quite familiar with your daughter," Sombra answered. "I am almost offended she has yet to mention me."

"Oh, are you perhaps... Twilight's coltfriend?" The mare asked.

Sombra chuckled at that. 'How peacefully Equestria has become, that romance is the first thing on so many ponies minds,' he thought. Aloud, he replied, "No, no, it is a bit more complex than that. Your daughter saved my life and gave me an opportunity despite my... intimidating appearance. As such, I have sworn myself to her as her knight, to serve and protect her."

"Really? Oh, you must have her bring you to our home here in Canterlot for dinner," Velvet said. "Once this whole cockatrice situation has been resolved, of course."

"I would love to," Sombra said with a smile. Stopping in front of the barracks infirmary, he passed her the package as he continued, "Speaking of dinner, I am late for an appointment with the princesses. If you will excuse me, please have a pleasant evening."

"You as well, Black Knight," Twilight Velvet replied. As the stallion left, she could not suppress a giggle as she muttered, "My daughter has her very own knight, and even he gets to dine with royalty. I can hardly wait to rub this in Upper Crust's smug face."

* * *

The next day seemed to pass as a blur for Sombra. Fighting the berserk beasts from dawn to dusk, he could sense the magic empowering them growing as each passing hour brought the magical comet closer. By the time the last day dawned, the guards had been relegated to little more than clean-up duty, only the Royal Sisters and Dark Magic-wielding Knight powerful enough to fight the creatures directly. As noon struck, and Sombra found himself without a new foe immediately apparent, he heard a voice in the back of his mind.

'Sombra, can you hear me?' Came the voice of his student.

'Twilight, I was beginning to wonder if something had happened to you,' Sombra replied. 'It would seem I owe you an apology for underestimating you.'

'Well, Chrysalis _has_ been making things difficult, but we've managed to get through it all and are outside her castle now,' Twilight explained before asking, 'How are things in Canterlot?'

'Well, interactions with the Two Sisters have rather civil and your mother has invited us over for dinner once this is all resolved. Oh, and the giant rampaging cockatrices have provided an excellent excuse to exercise my Dark Magic in public,' Sombra said telepathically, with a dry tone.

'...You're going to have to explain that when we have more time,' Twilight replied. 'Anyway, I just wanted to let you know I had arrived. We know Chrysalis has some sort of trap in place, so I'll need to stay focused on things here until she's dealt with. I'll make sure to contact you as soon as she's dealt with.'

'Very wise,' came Sombra's response. 'I shall ensure the situation here is under control by the time you return.' Seeing another group of cockatrices approaching, he began to focus his Dark Magic and added, 'Although, I must admit that I never expected to enjoy myself this much while helping others.'

* * *

 **AN:** And there we go! For the first time, Sombra finds himself playing the hero, and he actually enjoys it. Seems things are finally starting to look up for him!

Will Sombra be able to maintain his cover and assuage Luna's suspicions? Will he continue working towards revenge or begin to pursue his new life as Black Knight? Find out in future chapters of 'A Somber Tale'!


	19. Ch 17: Twilight Falls

**A Somber Tale**

 **AN:** Ever heard the expression 'things are going a little too well'?

* * *

Chapter 17: Twilight Falls

'...You're going to have to explain that when we have more time,' Twilight said telepathically. 'Anyway, I just wanted to let you know I had arrived. We know Chrysalis has some sort of trap in place, so I'll need to stay focused on things here until she's dealt with. I'll make sure to contact you as soon as she's dealt with.'

'Very wise,' came Sombra's response. 'I shall ensure the situation here is under control by the time you return. Although, I must admit that I never expected to enjoy myself this much while helping others.'

Twilight let a smile spread across her face as she returned to the task ahead of her. Looming above her and her friends was the twisted castle where Queen Chrysalis awaited them with her hostages and changeling army. Twilight looked at her friends and her smile grew. Chrysalis had used tricks and monsters to harass them every step of the journey but to no avail. Twilight's Dark Magic had let her detect the Changelings and see through their tricks, as well as making short work of the beasts they crossed paths with. As a result, she and her friends were all unharmed and in high spirits, ready to face the Changeling Queen and rescue the three captured fillies.

"We have to hurry," Twilight said to the group. "The Secretariat Comet will be passing overhead soon."

"And that's when the magical surge happens?" Applejack clarified.

"Yes, although, technically, it's already started," Twilight explained. "The Secretariat Comet radiates magical energy that empowers the creatures of Equestria as it passes overhead. However, when it passes through the Horse Head Nebula over Equestria it will be the biggest astrological conjunction in millennia and the magical surge will reach it's peak when that happens. Fortunately, the surge should taper off rather quickly after that, according to Som- er, something I read."

"I-I don't suppose we can just wait until after the Changelings' power surge wears off?" Fluttershy asked.

"This is Chrysalis we're talkin' about," Applejack said firmly. "She left Twilight and Princess Cadance ta starve underneath Canterlot. There's no tellin' what she'll do ta my sister and her friends if we don't make her deadline."

As they approached the entrance to the castle, Fluttershy whispered, "The whole place looks abandoned... Maybe they all left?"

"I called this back in Ponyville," Rainbow Dash replied. "A trap!"

"Doesn't she have a whole army?" Applejack asked rhetorically. "Ah know Twilight captured some of them in Ponyville, but where the hay is everypony else?"

"They have to be inside the castle," Rarity insisted. "There's no way she would bring us here and be gone!"

"Oh! Oh!" Pinkie Pie piped up, "I bet they're all waiting for us right behind the front door! _Thousands_ of Changelings, ready and waiting, poised to strike!"

"Gee, I wonder why that makes me want to open the door less," Rarity said, shooting an annoyed look at her hyperactive friend.

"Th-Thousands?" Fluttershy repeated in a terrified whisper.

Before any more could be said, the front door of the castle began to creak slowly open. Exchanging nervous glances, the six mares crept inside, only to freeze at what they saw.

Stairs. Not just going up and down, but stairs going sideways and backwards and upside-down, as well, each leading to a different doorway. It was like some sort of optical illusion brought to life, stairways and doors existing at impossible angles.

"Wow, under attack by stairs," Rainbow Dash said, wide-eyed. "I can feel my head hurting already."

The others' attention was drawn when Twilight let out a pained groan. Rubbing her horn with one hoof, she said, "There's so much Dark Magic in this place, it's like the air's filled with it. We need to be extra careful from here on out."

As if to confirm her words, Chrysalis' voice suddenly echoed throughout the castle, "Open the doors, little ponies. Behind one you will find me! However, the others all have a vast array of surprises for you!"

"Stick together girls," Twilight said. "It'll take longer, but with all the Dark Magic in this place, I won't be able to tell if somepony get's replaced by a Changeling."

One by one, they worked their way through the doors, opening them, only to slam each in the face of one of a myriad of horrifying creatures. Finally, Twilight opened one, only to find a barrier of Dark Magic.

A voice started to emanate from the barrier, but by that point, Twilight was far to irritated by the delay to listen. Thrusting her horn into the barrier, Twilight closed her eyes in concentration and simply _pulled_ , drawing the magic out of it and into herself. Opening her eyes, now glowing with Dark Magic, Twilight gazed into the room beyond.

In the middle of the room was Queen Chrysalis, standing over the three kidnapped fillies who were enveloped in a Changeling cocoon. Behind her stood the rest of the Changelings. While Pinkie Pie's estimate may have been an exaggeration, the army was still dozens, if not hundreds, strong, far outnumbering the group of ponies.

"Apple Bloom!" Applejack called out upon spotting her trapped sister. Glaring at Chrysalis, she demanded, "Let her out of there **now** , Queeny!"

"Sweetie Belle! We're coming for you!" Rarity called out as well.

While the two fillies grinned at the sight of their sisters, Scootaloo looked down and mumbled, "It must be nice to have a big sister..."

Knowing things would no get resolved so peacefully, Twilight still gave the Changeling Queen one last chance. "Okay Chrysalis, we're here. We made it before your deadline. Now, hoof them over... or else."

"Or else what?" Chrysalis sneered. "You'll do to me what you did to my children in Ponyville? After that, you're lucky these three are still unharmed. I had half a mind to simply leave you their drained husks as punishment. As it is, I have been thinking of how I should punish you, and after watching you for the last three days, I think I have just the thing." Chrysalis' horn began glowing as she suddenly aimed it right at the imprisoned fillies. "Surrender yourself, Twilight, or I will seal this cocoon so that nothing can get in or out... even air."

"Ya wouldn't dare!" Applejack shouted, tensing up along with the rest of her friends.

For Twilight, however, the ultimatum was the final straw. Firing a blast of Dark Magic at the Changeling Queen, it was only when Chrysalis grinned and immediately counterattacked that Twilight realised she had been goaded. Nor did she understand what was wrong until their attacks collided and Chrysalis' magic tore through hers. Eyes widening in shock, something Sombra had said popped into her mind.

 _"You've seen the raw power that Dark Magic can bring to bear, but brute force was never its intended purpose. Light Magic will always be able to overpower Dark Magic in a fair fight."_

Chrysalis' attack struck Twilight directly, sending her crashing back into the wall. As her minions swarmed Twilight's friends, Chrysalis stalked towards the fallen unicorn. "What's the matter? Didn't know about Dark Magic's little weakness?" The Changeling Queen taunted. "Dark Magic is quite dangerous, but only if the being wielding it is incredibly powerful or uses it cleverly."

"How..." Twilight gasped as she struggled back to her hooves. "You're a creature of Dark Magic..."

"Oh, so a unicorn can use Dark Magic, but a Changeling can't use Light Magic?" Chrysalis scoffed. "What kind of Queen would I make from the Changeling race if I couldn't use the magic of the ponies we impersonate?" Slamming Twilight into the wall again with another burst of magic, Chrysalis stood over her with a sinister grin. "As fun as this has been, I think it's time to end this. And after I finish you off, I think I'll have your little friends for dessert. And the best part is, you lost your advantage because of your own arrogance. Goodbye, Twilight Sparkle."

As her enemy prepared for one final attack, Twilight's mind was awhirl. 'Is this the end? My friends, I have to save my friends... And Sombra, will he go back to the way he was before? What will happen to Equestria if nopony knows he returned? I can't die here... I can't...'

 _I won't die._

* * *

Sombra grinned as he listened to the celebration going on outside the castle. The Secretariat Comet was already passing overhead and the magical surged would recede by the morning, returning the cockatrices to normal. Proceeding to the throne room, he found Spike already explaining what happened in Ponyville to the princesses. He stepped into the room, intending to contribute to the conversation when something stopped him short.

 _I won't die._

'Twilight?' Sombra asked telepathically. The voice in his mind had definitely been hers but something had sounded off.

However, the response he received was not in the form of words. Conflicting emotions flooded his mind. Terror and joy. Excitement and sorrow. Fury and eagerness. And throughout it all, a splitting pain that had him pressing his forehooves to his head.

"Black Knight, are you alright?"

As the pain subsided, Sombra looked up to see Spike and the princess standing over him, looking worried. Pushing himself back to his hooves, he said shortly, "Twilight is in trouble."

"What do you mean?" Spike asked worriedly. "Did something new happen?"

Turning Sombra galloped out of the room, saying, "She's facing Chrysalis and something went wrong. We need to get to her aid immediately."

Swooping down in front of him Celestia said "Stop and think, Black Knight. There's no way of knowing for certain that anything has gone wrong, and even if it had, you'd never reach her in time by hoof."

"She and I share a telepathic link created by Dark Magic. I **know** she's in trouble," Sombra insisted. "We have to reach her as soon as possible."

"A telepathic link?" Luna mumbled, gaining a thoughtful expression.

Frowning, Celestia nodded. "I can reach her fastest by air, and I can take Spike with me. Luna, you and Black Knight wait here, just in case anything else happens to the city while I'm gone."

"But-!" Sombra tried to protest.

"I'll bring Twilight back safe, I promise," Celestia said, before scooping up Spike and taking off.

Watching her fly off, Sombra gritted his teeth in frustration at his helplessness in the situation. "Twilight..." He whispered. "Please be safe."

* * *

 **AN:** ...Yeah.

What happened to Twilight? Will Celestia arrive in time to help? Find out in future chapters of 'A Somber Tale'!


	20. Ch 18: Midnight Hour

**A Somber Tale**

 **AN:** Hello again! With this, we bring an end to the Return of Queen Chrysalis... in more ways than one.

Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 18: Midnight Hour

Princess Luna frowned as she watched the stallion pacing on the balcony, staring to the south, where Chrysalis castle was located.

"I should never have let her go without me," he muttered. "Canterlot would have managed without me, but if something happens to her because I was not there..."

'Is it really just a coincidence?' Luna thought. 'The way he looks, the way he sounds, his knowledge of Dark Magic, even that look in his eye like he know's something nopony else does... Everything points to Black Knight being King Sombra. Everything except the word of my sister and Twilight.' Luna's frown deepened as she took in his worried expression. 'And the way he acts. He said Twilight saved his life but is that really enough to warrant such a reaction from him? And a telepathic link. Why would Twilight agree to something like that with a pony she just met? Unless...'

Luna's expression became thoughtful as she turned away from the pacing stallion. Signaling a nearby guard, she said, "Keep an eye on our... guest. I shall be overseeing repairs to the city until my sister returns."

* * *

They were nearing their destination, and most of the journey had passed in silence when Spike decided he could not take it any longer. "Do you think Twilight's alright?" He asked Celestia from is position on her back.

Glancing over her shoulder as she flew, Celestia gave the young dragon a reassuring smile before saying, "Twilight is one of the most gifted unicorns I have ever met and she has her friends with her. I'm sure she'll be fine." Facing forward again, her expression became worried as she thought, 'However, Black Knight seemed quite certain about what he said. I may not have known him long, but despite the fighting and danger over the last few days, that was the first time I have seen him lose his composure.'

Seeing a castle coming up, Celestia swooped down, quickly spotting a group of ponies standing outside. As she approached, she heard them arguing.

"Ah just rescued mah sister," Applejack said adamantly. "I ain't about ta put her at risk so soon."

"This is Twilight we're talking about!" Rainbow Dash protested. "She's our friend and she obviously needs our help! Don't you trust her?"

"It ain't about trust," Applejack replied with a shake of her head. "Normally, Ah'd trust Twilight with mah life, but there's obviously something wrong with her. Ya saw what she did up there."

"Applejack's not saying that we abandon her, just that we get the fillies to safety and get some help," Rarity cut in. "Surely Princess Celestia will know what to do."

"I certainly hope so," the alicorn in question said as she landed next to them.

"Princess Celestia!" The group cried in unison, relaxing visibly at her arrival.

Spike jumped off the princess' back and asked, "Is Twilight alright? Where is she?"

Immediately, the tension returned. It was Sweetie Belle who answered. "She's still up there," The filly said, pointing one hoof to the top of the castle.

Spike rushed towards the front door of the castle but was brought up short as a pair of hooves wrapped around him. "Um, you m-might want to wait for the princess to go first," Fluttershy said, holding him with surprising firmness. "You wouldn't want to see w-what's up there..."

Up close, Celestia could feel the Dark Magic that filled the castle. Even so, the magic she felt from the top floor dwarfed that in the rest of the building. Looking closely, she also noticed dark purple crystals protruding through some of the upper windows.

"Wait here," Celestia said as she entered the castle slowly.

Ignoring the strange room of stairs, she began making her way upwards. Hearing a sound, Celestia followed it to its source. As she drew nearer, she realized the sound was somepony crying. "Twilight?" She called softly as she approached the doorway it was coming from. "Are you alright?"

"Stay away!" Twilight sobbed. "I don't want to hurt anypony else..."

Stepping into the doorway, Celestia saw Twilight sitting in the center of the room with her head buried in her hooves, surrounded by dark crystal formations. Stepping into the room, Celestia gasped as she noticed what else was in the room.

The shredded remains of dozens of Changelings spread across the floor, walls, and ceiling.

* * *

Dawn had broken and Sombra was still keeping watch from the balcony when he saw a familiar form streaking through the sky towards him. As a multicolored blur landed next t him, he demanded. "Where's Twilight? What happened?"

"Woah, calm down. Twilight's fine now," Rainbow Dash said. "Although, Celestia's still worried. That's why she stayed on the train with the others and sent me ahead."

"Hmm, so they are returning by train, then," the stallion commented, already turning to head to the station as he did. 'Thank crystal,' the former tyrant thought. 'I have put too much time and FAR too much effort into my interactions with Twilight for it all to be ruined now. Still, depended on what happened, it may all have been for naught, regardless. Not to mention, if she had died, I doubt I could find another such gifted student for another thousand years.' Nodding to himself, he added silently, 'Yes, that's all it is. I only care about her because of her usefulness.'

"Hey, no need to rush," the pegasus said, cutting into his thoughts. "I'm **way** faster than any train, so it'll probably be at least a hour before they get here."

Stopping and looking back at her, Sombra asked, "What are you suggesting?"

"Well, Celestia told us about how you help fight off a bunch off super-powered cockatrices while we were dealing with the Changelings," Rainbow Dash replied. "So, I was thinking we could find out which of us is tougher. I'm not about to become known as second best in Ponyville."

Giving a indulgent smile, Sombra said, "Perhaps once we return to the village. I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to focus, given the situation. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to await Lady Twilight and the others."

As she watched him leave, Rainbow Dash frowned and muttered, "Darn it, I guess I owe Rarity five bits. He really is obsessed with Twilight. After all, who wouldn't want to spend time with me?"

* * *

As the train pulled into the station, Sombra quickly scanned the disembarking ponies for mare that had caused him such worry. After all the others got off and headed towards the castle, he finally saw Celestia and Spike exit the train, with Twilight lingering behind them. When Celestia saw him waiting with a concerned expression, she said something to her student before scooping the baby dragon onto her back and trotting towards the castle as well.

Sombra frowned as he approached the mare who was standing by her lonesome. Once they were alone, he asked, "What is going on with your friends, Twilight? It would appear that they are avoiding you."

The young mare seemed to curl up slightly as she replied in a sad tone. "They're scared of me."

Frown deepening, the stallion asked, "What are you talking about? I thought they had accepted your use of Dark Magic after you rescued them from the Changelings."

"They did... until I faced Queen Chrysalis," Twilight answered slowly. Looking up for the first time since her arrival, Sombra's eyes widened when he saw the mare's own, aglow with Dark Magic despite her obviously not casting a spell. Without further prompting, she went on to explain. "Everything she had thrown at us, I had overcome so easily with my Dark Magic and... I got cocky. Chrysalis took advantage of that. She threatened to kill the fillies we had come to rescue. I... I attacked her but it turned out to be a trick... I almost died. But then... it was like something snapped inside my head. I stopped caring about lessons or how to focus my spells or what we had come for or... or even my friends. All I cared about was the _insect_ that had dared to attack me. I healed myself, I don't even remember how, and then I... I...

Seeing tears beginning to course down his student's face, Sombra hesitated before doing something he had not done to a pony since the day Radiant Hope had gotten her cutie mark; he hugged her. It was awkward at first, he barely remembered how to do it, but Twilight sank into him gratefully. "Ponies' minds are fragile things, Twilight. Given what happened, I'm not surprised you suffered some sort of psychotic break."

"That's not it," she protested, some part of her wanting him to know the truth, no matter how shameful. "I just stopped caring. I stopped caring about what my friends thought of me and... I stopped caring about the Changelings lives. I... I killed them, Sombra. A whole room full of Changelings... I tore them apart with their own shadows..." Twilight's voice dropped to barely a whisper, filled with something akin to fear, "and I enjoyed it..."

 _And part of you still does._ A voice in the back of her mind whispered.

Unaware of the mental comment, Sombra said softly, "There is nothing wrong with enjoying power, Twilight. The Changelings brought this upon themselves, and you defended yourself. You are my student, and I shall never abandon you."

"But it wasn't self-defense, not really," Twilight protested, only looking more miserable. "The first few perhaps. After that, they tried to flee and I... I sealed the exits with crystals. I didn't just defend myself and my friends, I **slaughtered** them."

"I do not think I have ever seen you beat yourself up so much, and you are _Twilight Sparkle_ ," Sombra said with a chuckle, trying to lighten the mood. "So... that is saying something."

"I killed them, Sombra. I shredded them into pieces," Twilight protested, as tears continued to course down her face. "I'm putting the ponies I love in danger. How could I do anything but beat myself up? I hate this Dark Magic, it's turning me into a mo-"

"Do not dare, Twilight Sparkle," the former tyrant growled, a note of anger entering his tone. "If there is anypony around here that knows a thing or two about being a monster, it is the self-declared King of them. You made a mistake, it is what ponies do. I know you can overcome this and you know it, too. You are the one who gave me a second chance, who showed me that our past actions need not define our future. Feeling sorry for yourself is not going to change the past. There is nothing you can do about the mistakes you have made unless you push forward and learn to fix them."

Sombra lifted her head with a tendril of shadow as he continued so that she looked him in the eyes. "You are not a monster, Twilight. You have one inside you, just like everypony else." For a moment, his voice was filled with regret, revealing beyond a doubt that he spoke from experience. "The only way to become a monster is to stop fighting back." Just as quickly, his usual confident grin was back on his face. "The only way to tame that monster is to become it... and to force it to become you."

* * *

 **AN:** And there we go! Sombra struggling to understand his feelings and Twilight struggling with her own mind. At least everypony's okay... well, except for the Changelings, but their not in any condition to be complaining any time soon.

Also, some new cover art for the big twist.

Will Sombra be able to help Twilight regain control completely? What of Luna's growing suspicions? Find out in future chapters of 'A Somber Tale'!


	21. Ch 19: Conflicting Priorities

**A Somber Tale**

 **AN:** Hello again! Sorry for the delay, would have had this posted here a few days ago, but have been having some internet issues.

Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 19: Conflicting Priorities

Princess Luna was no stranger to being deep in thought. Some might even claim that she thought too much. Given that long nights of having little to do but think had contributed to the creation of Nightmare Moon, she really could not say such claims were inaccurate. Sometimes, however, Luna felt that she was not overthinking things but, rather, that nopony else was thinking enough.

Like when her sister decided to bring Twilight back into Canterlot before finding out if the Dark Magic user was at risk of having another homicidal episode.

Luna knew that as a princess, she should have been above spying on others but followed the Twilight and Black Knight, nonetheless, expertly remaining out of the pair's sight as she silently tailed them from the rooftops.

* * *

Having calmed down some, Twilight walked with Sombra through the city, taking a meandering route to the castle to buy more time to collect herself. She kept her head down, trying to avoid showing her eyes to passersby, knowing even without a mirror that they still glowed with Dark Magic, as they had since she lost control the previous night.

"Should we ask the Princess if she would like to join us?" Sombra asked, trying to distract his student from her depression.

"No, from what you've told me of the attack, the last few days have been as stressful for her as anypony else. I have no idea what Luna's up to but let her have her fun for now," Twilight replied, the pair having Sensed the powerful princess the moment she started following them.

"Woah, there, folks. I'm gonna need ya to stay back. This area ain't safe yet," A stallion in a hardhat and orange vest said as he stepped in front of them. He tossed a worried glance at Twilight's glowing eyes but stood his ground.

Looking ahead, the pair saw ponies in similar outfits working on a building that had been heavily damaged in the battle against the cockatrices.

Gaining a thoughtful expression, Sombra asked, "Are you the one in charge here?"

"Yeah, why do ya ask?" The stallion said in confusion.

"I would like you to have your workers take a short break," Sombra said in the tone of one used to being obeyed. "I have a spell that should speed things along but you don't want any of them to be caught in it."

The foreman frowned at what sounded suspiciously like an order from the strange stallion but shrugged it off after a moment. "Eh, whatever. We get paid as long as the job gets done, so knock yourself out," he replied before moving towards the damaged building and shouting,

"Alright, everypony, take five!"

As the workers began to disperse, Twilight turned to Sombra and asked in a curious tone, "What are you doing?"

Moving a bit closer to the building, Sombra grinned as he answered. "Just giving you a little reminder, Twilight, since you seem to have forgotten the goal you set out to accomplish."

Without further explanation, Sombra's eyes began to glow with Dark Magic before he fired a beam of it from his horn that enveloped the building, drawing cries of shock from the nearest workers. However, the onlookers fell into awed silence as the effects of his spell became apparent. Cracks closed up and holes filled in. Boards and nails simply appeared in place. Glass filled the windows and shingles seemed to grow from the roof. Even a fresh coat of paint bled out of the wood to cover the walls.

In a matter of moments, the building went from unstable to looking better than it did before the attack.

Letting his magic fade, Sombra turned to Twilight, only to see her wearing the same expression of shock and awe that the other onlookers did. "Have you forgotten what you set out to do, Twilight?" Sombra asked. "To overcome the reputation of Dark Magic and prove that it could be used to aid others. Are you going to simply give up on achieving your goal after just one slip of control? I had thought you better than that."

"How… How did you do all of that?" Twilight asked.

Raising an eyebrow in confusion, Sombra said, "With the Manifestation spell, of course. I thought you had already learned the basics of-"

"No, I mean, how did you do all of that?" Twilight cut him off. "I can make crystals just fine, but making any one other material takes all my concentration. Wood, metal, glass, shingles, paint… how did you make five different materials at the same time? You've got to tell me!"

Sombra blinked in surprise, before grinning once more. Surprised and eager to learn was a significant step up from Twilight being immersed in despair and self-loathing. Even if it was only a temporary distraction. "I said I had mastered the art of multitasking, did I not? It's simply a matter of dividing your attention, something that will come with time and practice," he said. "Speaking of, I'm sure this was not the only building that needs to be repaired."

Grinning eagerly, Twilight turned to the construction worker. "Is there anything you need?" Twilight asked. "I might not be able to fix an entire house but I can help with supplies if you need."

"Uuh," the foreman replied dumbly, staring at the strange but obviously powerful pair of ponies in surprise. After a moment he gained a thoughtful expression as he said, "Actually, I just had a delivery pony drop a shipment o' windows before ya showed up. Ya said ya can make crystal, right? I know more than a few ponies that'd love to have crystal windows."

Instantly, Twilight's magic lashed out at an empty spot on the ground, a smooth rectangle of clear crystal appearing there, followed by another atop it, the process continuing until the stack was as tall as she was. "Is that enough?" Twilight asked.

A smattering of applause broke out from the watching ponies as they got over their shock of Sombra's initial display. "That's more than enough," the stallion in charge said with a smile of his own. Turning, he called out. "Looks like it's your lucky day, Ms. Hooves. You're in the clear, thanks to this pair."

Before Twilight could react, a grey pegasus suddenly landed in front of her shaking one of her hooves vigorously and saying, "Oh, thank you, Twilight! I didn't know what I was going to do! I didn't mean to drop the crate, it just slipped out of my hooves."

"Wait a minute, you're… Derpy, right?" Twilight asked, recognizing the pegasus mare. "What are you doing in Canterlot?"

"I was delivering some mail from Ponyville after the Changelings attacked but got stuck here because of the cockatrices," she replied.

"I take it ya know these two, Ms. Hooves?" The foreman asked.

"Oh, yes!" Derpy Hooves said with a happy smile. "This is Twilight Sparkle, the smartest pony in all of Ponyville! She's Princess Celestia's personal student, after all. And Black Knight is the bravest and strongest stallion I've ever met. He saved me from the cockatrices when I got here."

Twilight could not help a slight blush, as the pegasus' words caused whispers to spread through the onlookers. Before she could say anything, Sombra spoke up in a serious tone, "Thank Lady Twilight, Ms. Hooves. As her knight, it was her wish that I come here."

"I recognize ya now. You were the one fightin' alongside the Princesses, weren't ya?" The foreman said to 'Black Knight' before turning to Twilight. "Ya have our thanks, Lady Sparkle. A lot o' ponies owe their lives to Black Knight for showin' up when he did."

"I-It was nothing," Twilight said quickly, a little embarrassed by all the attention. "Besides, I grew up here and my parents still live here. It's only natural that I do whatever I can to... protect... them..." A realization dawned on her, and she turned towards Sombra. "That's why you brought me over here, isn't it? To remind me why I started learning this to begin with; to protect the ponies I care for."

Grinning, Sombra replied, "The fact of the matter is, I would never have come to Canterlot during the attack if not for you. Any lives I saved are due to your choice. And considering these ponies were innocents, and not parasites, would you not say that balances the cost of me not accompanying you to face the Changelings?" Seeing his student nod slowly, he went on, "Now, come. I'm sure there are more repairs to be done that we can provide aid with."

* * *

"Amazing how quickly he calmed her down. Twilight was either panicking or depressed the way back."

Luna jumped in surprise at the voice that suddenly came from beside her. She had been so focused on the pair of Dark Magic users that she never noticed that Celestia had landed next to her. "Sister, I did not notice you arrive," The younger princess said. "I thought you were debriefing the others up at the castle."

"I did," Celestia explained. "From what they told me, it seems Twilight entered some sort of Dark Magic induced berserker state when her life was threatened. Fortunately, that would mean that it should not be an issue as long as her life is not endangered again. What worries me is that they said her eyes changed, as well. I have no idea what that might mean and that in itself is concerning. Do you have any idea what such a change might mean?"

Luna hesitated as she considered the implications. "I'm not sure but it would even further reason to keep an eye on those two. I think that perhaps..." Luna trailed off as she noticed Celestia staring wistfully towards the duo in question. "Sister, are you listening to me?"

"Hmm? I'm sorry, Luna. The last few days have been stressful and I find myself distracted," Celestia answered. "Let us discuss this more tomorrow. I have something I need to take care of." Without waiting for her sister to reply, Celestia flew off towards the castle, a determined expression on her face.

Luna ground her teeth in frustration. 'What am I supposed to do now?' She thought to herself. 'On the one hoof, we have the possible return of one of the most dangerous stallions in history without anypony knowing about it, except possibly Twilight but if she does know then she isn't telling anypony. On another hoof, we have Twilight herself, whose unstable mental condition and Dark Magic make her a bomb just waiting to go off. On the third hoof, we have my sister, who has been acting strangely ever since that stallion showed up. And on the other hoof, we have the fact that nopony but myself seems to have realized all of this!' Luna glared enviously at the ponies passing by, going about their carefree lives unaware of such threats. As her Jealousy spiked, her pupils shifted into slits as her eyes took on a teal hue.

Closing her eyes, Luna took a deep breath to calm herself. When she opened them, her eyes had returned to normal. Casting one last look at Twilight and 'Black Knight', the princess turned to follow Celestia. 'My sister comes first,' Luna decided. 'Besides, if I can resolve whatever is going on with her, then perhaps she can aid me in dealing with the other two.'

Trailing her sister, Luna frowned as she was led down below the castle. Eventually, she saw her sister pass through a pair of ornate doors. 'This is-!' Luna thought in surprise, before cutting herself off, 'What can my sister be doing down here? If there was something that could help Twilight, surely she would have told me.'

As Celestia pushed through the doors, Luna followed her once more, passing bookshelves laden with scrolls and strange artifacts. Finally, she saw Celestia pull the cover off of a strange looking mirror and cast a spell.

And then Celestia stepped _through_ the mirror.

Luna simply stared in shock, for a moment. "Sister?" She asked as she approached the mirror hesitantly. "...Celestia?" Jerking the mirror into the air with her magic, Luna shook it as she shouted in panic, "Sister! Get thine royal hindquarters back here this instant!"

When this failed to produce results, Luna gently set the mirror back down, all thoughts of Dark Magic washed away with concern for her sister. As worry flooded her mind, the princess could think of only one thing to say.

"Oh dear."

* * *

 **AN:** And there we go! Those of you who have read the comics likely know where this leads. Some of you may be thinking, 'But Maltrazz, that's not what the next arc was. What about-?' Well, simply put, 'Black Knight' showing up got Celestia thinking about a certain stallion, and sped up the associated events.

Has Twilight really recovered from her loss of control so easily? What has happened to Celestia? Find out in future chapters of 'A Somber Tale'!


	22. Ch 20: Mirror, Mirror, In the Hall

**A Somber Tale**

 **AN:** Hello again! Sorry for the delay on this, but life has been throwing me curve balls right and left lately, few of which have been conducive to writing.

Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 20: Mirror, Mirror, In the Hall...

 _"I have been thinking of how I should punish you."_

 _"Didn't know about Dark Magic's little weakness?"_

 _"I think it's time to end this."_

 _"Goodbye, Twilight Sparkle."_

 _I won't die._

Twilight sat up with a cry, the words of the voice that was hers, yet not hers, echoing through her mind alongside the Changeling Queen's taunts. It took her a moment to recognize where she was; her childhood room at her parents' house. The same room she had slept in for a week, now. The same room she had awoken from terrifying dreams in for seven nights straight.

'It was just a nightmare,' Twilight thought to herself. 'I slipped up, made a mistake, but I won't let it happen again.'

 _I'm sure Princess Luna tells herself the same thing about her own Nightmare._

Twilight tensed, only to jump at the sudden sound of a hoof knocking against her bedroom door. Stirred from her thoughts, she sensed powerful Dark Magic just beyond the door. Smiling she called out, "Come in!"

Pushing the door open, Sombra stepped inside as he asked, "Are you alright, Twilight? I heard you cry out."

"I'm fine. Just a nigh-" Twilight caught herself. "Just a bad dream." Glancing out the window, she frowned. "It's still dark out. I'm sorry that I woke you up so early."

"Fret not, my dear Twilight. I can sleep when I am dead," Sombra replied with his usual grin, "or when I am trapped in ice for another thousand years."

The young mare gave a snort of laughter. "Well, if you get tired then I suppose all you'll have to do is properly introduce yourself to Celestia. I'm sure she'll be happy to oblige."

"Yes, her solution for most problems does seem to be 'put it off for a thousand years and get a student to deal with it'," Sombra replied, his grin widening.

"You really shouldn't talk about Celestia like that," Twilight scolded him but it fell flat, as she was unable to keep an amused smile off her own face.

As they spoke, the sun began to rise. Gaining a puzzled expression, Twilight said, "Speaking of, I wonder if Celestia's feeling sick or something. The sun doesn't usually… wobble when it's rising."

"That is a bit peculiar," the stallion agreed. Tapping a hoof against his chin in thought, he asked, "Can Alicorns get sick? I know they don't age but I never got the opportunity to test biological warfare."

"Now that you mention it, I never remember Celestia having so much as a cough but that doesn't mean it's impossible," she said. "Perhaps we should go talk to her about it later."

"Perhaps," Sombra agreed, before suggesting, "but first I suggest we get some breakfast. I'll get started, so join me in the kitchen when you're ready."

Twilight stretched as the former tyrant left the room. Leisurely getting up and making her way down to the ground floor, she saw Sombra already busy preparing a meal. Sitting down at the table, she commented, "You never did explain how you got so good at cooking. With an empire of slaves, I can't imagine you were wanting for chefs, or is this one of those 'there is no such thing as useless knowledge' things?"

"Having a slave that hates you prepare your meal is a good way to end up poisoned or with a throat full of jagged crystal shards," Sombra replied evenly. "Rather than wasting time, food, and potentially slaves' lives as food testers, it was more efficient to simply prepare my own meals." Glancing back at her with an amused expression, he added, "That said, I never expected to be using those skills to prepare meals for others."

"Well, I for one am glad that you are. My mom's not a bad cook, but yours are meals fit for a king," Twilight joked.

Sombra rolled his eyes as he said dryly, "I wonder why ever that could be."

Just as they were about to eat, there was a knock on the front door. With her parents still asleep, Twilight went to the door. When she answered it, the young mare was surprised to see a pegasus in the distinctive bat-like armor of the Night Watch.

"Miss Twilight Sparkle?" The guard asked. Seeing her nod, he continued. "Princess Luna has requested an audience with you and the other bearers of the Elements of Harmony tonight, after sunset."

"What's this about?" Twilight asked.

"I was not informed," The guard replied. "Now, having delivered the message, I shall bid you good day."

As the guard flew off, Twilight returned to her breakfast and told Sombra what happened. "What do you think it's about?" She asked.

"Well, you've had a week to recover from the last crisis to face this kingdom so who knows how many more emergencies have cropped up in that time. It must have been at least a few dozen," Sombra replied. "We'll just have to see the princess tonight and find out."

* * *

As the day began to wane, Twilight met her friends at the Canterlot train station. Spike was the first to rush up to her, giving her a hug. "I've missed you so much, Twilight! I cleaned the whole library while you were gone and even double checked that all the books are in their proper places!"

"Thanks, Spike," Twilight said with a smile. "I know I can always rely on you."

"And… how are you doing, Twilight?" Rarity asked as the others approached.

Twilight grew nervous, remembering how her friends had reacted the last time she saw them. "I'm sorry I scared you girls before," Twilight said sadly. "I promise that I'll do everything I can to make sure something like that never happens again."

 _Yet you can't promise that it won't happen, can you?_

Twilight winced but fortunately none of her friends seemed to notice.

Fluttershy was the first to speak up. "You don't have anything to apologize for, Twilight. You were just doing what you had to in order to save those fillies."

"Yeah! If anypony is to blame, it's Queen Chrysalis!" Rainbow Dash added. "It was her fault for attacking us. Those Changelings have no one to blame but themselves!"

"And not even themselves, anymore, since you ripped them apa-MMF!" Pinkie Pie started, before Applejack shoved a hoof over her mouth.

"The point is, it wasn't your fault, Twi," Applejack said. "We all got our own issues, but ya saved my sister and you're our friend. Just let us know if ya need any help sortin' stuff out, okay?"

"You girls…" Twilight said with a happy smile.

"As touching as this is, I believe we have a royal summons to respond to, my lady," 'Black Knight' cut in.

"Right, we should get going," Twilight responded. To her friends, she said, "It's good to see you girls again. Now, let's go see what Luna needs us for."

"You mean Princess Luna, right?" Spike prompted.

"Oh. Right. Of course," Twilight quickly agreed, thinking, 'I guess I've been talking to Sombra too much.'

The group continued to chat as they headed to the castle. Twilight was grateful for the return to normality, glad that she had not lost any of her friends. Grinning to herself as they drew close to the castle, Twilight said, "I guess I have a new lesson to share, next time I talk to Celestia."

"What d'ya mean, Twilight?" Applejack asked, the others looking just as curious.

"Everypony slips up from time to time. They make mistakes or try to handle more than they can," Twilight explained. "Real friends will forgive you when you do and be there to help you afterward. Even if it takes them a bit to accept what you did."

This drew sheepish smiles but nods of agreement from the group. However, somepony else spoke up.

"A valuable lesson, but I'm afraid it may be some time before you can share it with my sister," Princess Luna said from where she was waiting at the castle door.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked. "Did something happen?"

"Follow me," Luna said as she went inside. "This is not a discussion to be had in public."

Exchanging nervous glances, the six young mares followed her in, Spike and 'Black Knight' trailing behind. Before long, she brought them to a room dominated by a long table with an ornate mirror sitting in front of one of the walls.

"Please, take a seat," the princess said. As soon as they had done so, she went on. "I had hoped to resolve this situation myself but find myself at an impasse. I called the six of you here tonight because-"

"Seven!" Spike cut in. "Don't forget me!"

"…Seven," Luna allowed, glancing toward the sole stallion in the room to see if he would insist on being counted as well. Seeing him simply gesture to continue, she did so. "Because my sister tends to call upon you when she is in need. I was hoping this would not be necessary, given… recent events," Luna glanced meaningfully at Twilight, "but I find myself with few options remaining."

"Princess Luna, what's going on?" Twilight asked, feeling another twinge of guilt but unable to fault the princess for her caution.

"What I am about to tell you must not leave this room," Luna began, gesturing to the mirror with a worried expression as she continued. "A week ago, Celestia went through this mirror and she has yet to return."

" **Through** the mirror?" Twilight repeated in confusion, before the rest of what the alicorn had said hit her. "Wait, a _**week ago**_!? And you're just telling us now? How have you kept this quiet!?"

Immediately, Luna's expression shifted to one of extreme irritation. "…'Tis been difficult."

"I can only imagine," Sombra piped up. "It would explain why the sunrise was unsteady this morning. You are hardly suited to the task."

"Are you calling me weak?" Princess Luna demanded with a glare.

"Hardly," the stallion replied smoothly. "Even if one of us was, hypothetically, as strong as or stronger than you magically, we could hardly do better. Only Celestia's magic is attuned to the sun, just as only yours is attuned to the moon."

"And yet my sister raised and lowered the moon for a thousand years without any difficulty," Luna said, unable to keep the bitterness out of her voice.

Sombra waved it off. "She hardly mastered it in a week. Given a thousand years of practice, you could no doubt move the sun with equal ease."

'You say that like you saw her doing it,' Luna thought suspiciously.

Before she could say anything, however, Twilight piped up, "No offense, your highness, but can we get back to the part where **the ruler of Equestria has been missing for a week!?** "

"Co-ruler," Luna said shortly.

"Er, right. Of course," Twilight quickly conceded. "But how could she go through a mirror anyway? I've never even heard of a spell like that."

"Starswirl the Bearded began research regarding the magical potential of mirrors shortly before my… 'exile'," the princess explained. "Unfortunately, I know far less about his work regarding such than my sister, for obvious reasons. However, given that this mirror was in his personal library, I have little doubt that it related to his work."

"Starswirl the Bearded's personal library!?" Twilight squealed as she jumped to her hooves in excitement. Realizing that everypony was staring at her, she quickly cleared her throat and sat down. "Sorry, please continue."

"Yes, I believe the secret to this mirror and finding my sister lies somewhere in his library," Luna continued, "but I fear I have had little success navigating it myself. Given your own interest in his works, Twilight, I thought that you and your friends might fare better."

"Well, if that's what you need, you've got nothing to worry about, Princess," Rainbow Dash piped up. "Digging through musty old libraries is what Twilight does best!"

This was met by various sounds of agreement from the other mares present.

"Don't worry, Princess Luna," Twilight said. "We'll get Celestia back safe and sound before you know it!"

* * *

 **AN:** And there we go! Not much to say here, just a (mostly) humorous little intro into the next arc.

What will Twilight and company discover in the library of the famous wizard? Will they find Celestia before harm befalls her? Find out in future chapters of 'A Somber Tale'!


	23. Ch 21: Will The Truth Be Revealed

**A Somber Tale**

 **AN:** Hello again! Not a lot to say here, so...

Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 21: ...Will The Truth Be Revealed To One and All?

"Starswirl's magical study wasn't in the castle itself. It was deep inside the mountain that Canterlot is built upon," Luna explained, as she guided the ponies she had enlisted to help her sister down beneath the castle. "The cave system to get to it is complicated to navigate. It was built by Starswirl himself and he didn't believe in plebeians being able to find their way."

"So you've explored the caverns?" Twilight asked as they passed a sign declaring 'RESTRICTED ACCESS WING - No Admittance'. "What's the library like?"

The princess frowned as she admitted, "I haven't found it yet. I'm apparently one of those 'plebeians'."

Twilight had to raise a hoof to her mouth to cover her smile at that, while Sombra burst into a suspiciously timed coughing fit.

Fortunately, Pinkie Pie provided a distraction by saying with an innocent smile, "Me too! Rarity calls me that all the time!"

"...As a term of endearment, Pinkie," Rarity said, before quickly changing the subject. "One of these adventures, I'd love to go to a tropical island paradise instead of into a mountain."

"Oh, come on, Rarity. Where's your sense of adventure?" Applejack asked.

"In the comfort of a day spa and hooficure, thank you very much," Rarity replied.

As they approached an enormous set of doors decorated with stars, Luna turned to Twilight and said, "If anypony can understand and navigate these corridors, it's you, Twilight Sparkle. Celestia speaks highly of your intellect. She often compares you to Starswirl himself. Perhaps you can channel that parallel on this quest."

"Celestia compares me to… Starswirl?" Twilight said breathlessly, caught off guard by the revelation. "That's… that's unbelievable."

"Hardly. Your own accomplishments are due no less respect, Lady Twilight," 'Black Knight' interjected.

"Indeed, although your outlook is a bit different from his," Luna said. Pointing towards Pinkie Pie, she added, "Starswirl was more like that one." Turning back the way they had come, Luna went on, "Now be off. Find what you can. We need to locate my sister. I feel an unknown darkness already pressing upon the kingdom without her presence." Glancing towards 'Black Knight', she added silently, 'And that's in addition to the darkness already amongst us.'

"Princess, aren't you coming with us?" Fluttershy asked.

"I cannot. I must stay here to see to both our royal duties, although I fear I cannot keep her disappearance a secret for much longer," the princess replied grimly.

Turning to her assistant, Twilight said, "Spike, I want you to stay behind with Luna. If something happens that I need to know about, you can send word to us, okay?"

"Would not your knight's telepathic link make for faster communication?" Luna asked, casting a glance towards the stallion as she did.

"Unfortunately, that is no longer an option," Twilight replied. Suddenly, her face twisted in surprise and confusion as she asked, "Wait, how do you even know about that?"

"I may have mentioned it during the Incident, in order to spur Princess Celestia into action, Lady Twilight," 'Black Knight' explained. Turning to Luna, he went on, "However, Lady Twilight's outpouring of magic during that time overloaded the link, leaving us unable to communicate further in such a manner."

"How unfortunate," the alicorn replied. Seeing Spike's downtrodden expression at missing out on another adventure, her expression softened. Scooping him up onto her back with her magic, Luna said, "Cheer up, dragon youngling! You may be my adoring companion as we await their return! Come, you may start by fetching me a refreshment of hot cocoa with marshmallow bit." As she started back toward the castle, she called back, "Best of luck! I have faith you will triumph!"

"We won't let you down!" Twilight replied.

Pinkie Pie pushed open the door, saying, "I hope there aren't any monsters in here."

" _Why_ would ya _say_ that?" Applejack said in exasperation. "That is _inviting_ that kind of stuff to happen!"

As the Princess of the Night moved beyond earshot she thought to herself, 'I had been hoping for a chance to question 'Black Knight' in private.' Glancing back at her draconic passenger, she grinned. 'But perhaps this will work out better.' Out loud, she said, "I'm a tad worried about Twilight. Say, young one, you have not noticed her acting any different of late, have you?"

Tapping a claw on his chin in thought, Spike replied, "Now that you mention it..."

* * *

"I don't understand why Luna thought finding things down here was complicated," Twilight said, looking at a sign that gave directions to everything from a 'Lucre Cellar' to the 'Athenaeum'. "Everything is so well labeled! It's like..."

"Like you built it?" Fluttershy offered.

"Well, yes!" Twilight replied.

"Well, if she's anything like me," Rainbow Dash spoke up, "after she reads the first three words and there's no sign of a plot, she gets bored and phases out."

"Rainbow Dash is right!" Pinkie Pie cried out. "There are a _lot_ of big words on these signs! 'Broom'? 'Closet'? _Who knows what that even means!?_ "

Rainbow Dash glared at the pink pony. "You're making fun of me, aren't you?" Pinkie Pie just smiled glibly in reply.

After a bit of searching, Twilight pointed ahead and called out in triumph, "We found it!"

Looking at the sign she was pointing to, Rainbow Dash asked, "Athenaeum? I thought we were looking for a library?"

"An athenaeum _is_ a library," Twilight replied. "It was in the thesaurus I gave you for your birthday. Haven't you read it yet?"

"Of course I haven't read it! Who reads a _thesaurus_ for fun!?" The pegasus protested.

"I do!" Twilight said indignantly. "It make the vernacular abound with convivial pleasantry!"

"And lends eloquence oft lost to the comprehension of the peasantry," Sombra added with a smirk.

Seeing Twilight laugh at a joke she had obviously missed, Rainbow Dash turned to the other unicorn in the group and said, "Rarity, remind me later and I'll get you those five bits I owe you."

"No rush, dear," Rarity replied, looking after Twilight and 'Black Knight' with a smile.

Hearing Twilight let out a gasp of shock as she opened the door of the athenaeum, the others hurried after.

"Oh my gosh! Look over there! It's an original tome of Starswirl's studies of heavenly spheres!" Twilight called out in excitement "And over there! His original diagrams for the uses of practical magic! And look over _there!_ It's his _original hat, complete with bells!_ "

"Hey! Look!" Applejack said. "...cobwebs."

Twilight was distracted from the sights around her by a flicker of Dark Magic nearby. Moving further into the library, she saw Sombra staring at a portrait hung on the wall, his jaw set in a grim line and eyes flickering with Dark Magic barely held in check. Even without the telepathic link, his fury was obvious. And in the portrait that stirred such feelings...

"Wow... Celestia looks so young in this," Twilight said in awe.

"Yes... just as she did that day, a thousand years ago," Sombra murmured to her before her friends joined them.

Twilight frowned at that. She could only imagine what it might be like to have a reminder of such a defeat placed before you. As her friends examined the various artifacts around the room, she whispered, "I know the telepathic link broke, and we don't really _need_ it anymore, but it would be a lot easier to talk about this kind of stuff if you cast that spell again."

" _That_ spell is one I swear I will never cast on you again," Sombra replied in a reassuring tone.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked in confusion.

Glancing at her friends, who were still exploring, Sombra led her further away from them. Sombra pondered for a moment as they walked, considering if he really wanted to tell her this. 'I gain nothing from telling her the truth and I risk much,' he thought. 'And yet... she deserves to know, if only because of the trust I almost betrayed.' Clearing his throat, he said aloud, "When you first recovered my horn, I knew you not, beyond the fact that you had foiled one of my plans. As such, I saw you as nothing but a means to recover my power."

"...I suspected as much," Twilight said.

"Truly?" Sombra replied. "And yet you still trusted me to teach you?"

"Part of me knew it was stupid, but I convinced myself the magic you would teach me would be worth the risk," she explained. "But what does that have to do with the telepathic link?"

"Everything," Sombra said. "The spell gave me access to your mind... but also to your magic." Seeing her look of confusion, he went on. "The spell had a secondary function, which would have allowed me to drain your magic through the link when I activated it. I had planned to cultivate your power, so that I might harvest it as the final boost I needed to overcome the Two Sisters."

Silence reigned over the pair in the wake of his confession. After a few moments, Twilight asked, "Why?"

"As I said," Sombra explained, "at the time, I saw you as nothing but a tool to aid me-"

"No," Twilight cut him off. "Why would you pass up the opportunity to cast it again? Why would you tell all that?"

"I am not entirely sure, myself," Sombra replied. "It really is foolish of me. If it were not for the fact that I would have sensed you attempting it, I would wonder if you had cast some spell on me, in turn." Casting a smile in her direction, he went on, "Consider it a gesture of goodwill. My way of giving thanks for the opportunity you have given me by not turning me over to the princesses."

Twilight nodded slowly, but before she could reply, Applejack called out. "Hey, Twilight! I think I found what we came down here for!"

Glancing at Sombra, she said, "We can talk more about this later."

As she started away, she stumbled in surprise at the sound of a familiar voice in her head, _'Remind me later, and I'll teach you how to send individual messages, without the need for such a link.'_

Glaring after him as he passed her with a smirk, Twilight followed him to where the others had gathered.

* * *

Luna absently rolled a pair of dice as she considered what she had learned from the young dragon sitting across a game board from her. One line in particular echoed in her mind.

 _"Twilight used to talk to me about everything. I'm her number one assistant, after all. But now, especially since we dealt with Discord and Black Knight showed up, it feels like she's keeping a secret, even from me."_

'It seems things are just as I feared,' she thought. 'Once Celestia has returned, I shall call her and Cadance and explain my suspicions. I do not wish to think ill of Twilight, and I pray I am wrong, but-'

The princess was broken from her thoughts as the unicorn she was thinking of burst into the room, shortly followed by the rest of the group. "We found something!" Twilight cried out.

"Twilight Sparkle! Do tell all," Luna said, as she swept the game board out of sight.

"The mirror leads to a parallel universe!" Twilight explained excitedly. "Apparently, Celestia and Starswirl explored it for years! That's how Starswirl was so magically advanced! He learned new things from other wizards as they explored and he recorded it all. Isn't that neat!?"

"...So, how do we go through the mirror to find my sister?" Luna asked.

"Well, it doesn't actually say anywhere," Twilight admitted. "All the research ends pretty abruptly. It just says that there was an incident and Starswirl sealed the portal. No record of the spell needed to open it back up..."

Luna frowned in thought, when a blue light lit the room, emanating from the mirror. A moment later, a familiar alicorn stepped out.

"Sister!" Luna said in relief. Closing her eyes, Luna took on her best lecturing tone, something she had always wanted to do towards her 'perfect' older sister. "Celestia! Where have you _been?_ I had no idea where you were. I ad no idea if you were coming back. I am a delicate flower. Do you know what this kind of stress does to me?"

A gasp from the other ponies gathered and the thump of flesh on stone made her open her eyes... on to see Celestia slumped limply on the ground, wounds covering her body from hooves to wingtips.

Immediately, Luna was at her sister's side, holding Celestia close as tears came to her eyes. "Sister! I didn't mean it! I love stress! Wake up!"

Hearing the sound of hooves on glass, Twilight looked away from the distraught princess to see Sombra braced against the mirror. For a moment, she thought it had returned to normal, until she realized the figure in the glass was not a reflection but merely a silhouette.

A silhouette that matched Sombra exactly, except for the addition of the cape draped over its shoulders and the crown on its brow.

* * *

 **AN:** And there we go! A bit of distraction with other stories and some delays IRL, but we finally get to the thick of the Reflections arc! Hopefully, things should progress faster from here.

What happened to Celestia in the alternate world? Will Luna's suspicions ruin Sombra's second chance? Find out in future chapters of 'A Somber Tale'!


	24. Ch 22: Through The Looking Glass

**A Somber Tale**

 **AN:** Hello again! I honestly thought this would take longer, but you can thank the new Equestria Girls movie for fixing that.

Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 22: Through The Looking Glass

"Sister, how are you feeling?" Luna asked as the royal physician finished bandaging Celestia's wounds.

Meanwhile, Twilight was fretting over the injured princess. All thoughts of Dark Magic and secrets forgotten, she once more felt like a young student, concerned only for her teacher's well-being. "Princess Celestia, can I get you anything? Tea? A cold compress?"

"Cake?" Pinkie Pie suggested, wheeling out a cart laden with a pink cake, the words 'Glad you aren't mangled or anything...' written on it in icing.

"Where does she _get_ these?" Applejack wondered aloud.

"I've stopped asking," Rainbow Dash replied.

"I'm fine, thank you, everypony," Celestia replied.

Luna, however, was having none of that. " ** _FINE!?_** " She shouted, her horn a hairsbreadth from her sister's, furious now that she knew Celestia was not in danger. "You tumble out of a magical mirror into a seemingly lifeless heap and you're _fine_? Where have you _been_? What _happened_?"

"I was... in another world," Celestia admitted. "I was attacked." For the first time that Twilight could remember, the wise and confident ruler of Equestria sounded... ashamed.

"We saw King Sombra in the mirror," Fluttershy said. "Fortunately, Black Knight kept him from coming through. Was he the one who attacked you?"

"What? _NO!_ Of course he didn't!" Celestia protested, to the surprise of everypony in the room. "He'd never... I mean..."

'I beg to differ,' Sombra thought, enjoying the sight of Celestia injured, from where he observed the proceedings at the back of the room. 'I am just disappointed that I did not get to do that to you myself.'

"Uh, Princess?" Applejack asked in confusion. "He'd never what?"

"Of course he would," Rainbow Dash spoke up, "he's a villain!"

"No, he's not," Celestia said. "Not where I was."

"What?" Twilight asked in surprise. "Princess, what's going on?"

"I'd like to know that myself," Luna added, still visibly annoyed at her sister.

"The mirror I poured out of earlier was one of several crafted by Starswirl the Bearded," Celestia explained. "Each leads to a different, fixed world. This one was a prototype, able to travel to any other world, with the right spell. I was... visiting... one of those worlds. A world so like our own, but so different. Sombra is the king of that Equestria, and there he is a kind and wonderful ruler of his ponies. Something has happened that is too closely binding our worlds together. His fight against Evil is beginning to encroach on our world, as well."

"Then I shall go into this other world and smite the enemy!" Luna declared, her horseshoes giving off a metallic clink as she smacked her front hooves together. "I've been anxious for a good scuffle for months!"

 _Is that you talking, Princess, or does the Nightmare want to come out and play? I know I do..._

Twilight could not suppress a slight wince as she glanced towards Sombra. However, she relaxed as she remembered that he no longer had a connection to her mind.

 _What's the matter, Twilight? Worried that he might prefer me over a goody-goody like you?_

"Twilight Sparkle."

Twilight's head jerked up at the sound of her name.

"I need you and your friends to take the Elements of Harmony through the mirror," Celestia explained, unaware of her student's distraction. "They may be the only hope for saving his world."

"Are the Elements even necessary?" Twilight asked. "If King Sombra is good and rules there, can't he defeat the threat? After all, he almost beat the two of you in this world."

Luna shot her a reproachful look, but Celestia's expression just turned sad. "The Sombra of that world does not use Dark Magic, nor is he the ruthless tyrant that we fought. The evil that is threatening his subjects, they are villains of unimaginable power, but they are not infallible. I have faith that the power of the Elements will allow you to prevail."

"What's an infallible?" Pinkie asked of nopony in particular.

"And just _why_ can you and I not do this ourselves?" Luna demanded of her sister, her irritation only growing. "I know a thing or two about powerful yet flawed malefactors."

"Hey! Another word I don't know!" Pinkie Pie said as she paged through a dictionary. "This is fun!"

"Where-" Applejack began, pointing a hoof at the book that Pinkie had pulled from... somewhere.

"Shh." Rainbow Dash just calming pushed her friend's hoof down. "Just ignore it."

"Luna, we cannot go because _we_ are the evil that is encroaching upon that land," Celestia explained. "We... we're the villains."

Rainbow Dash scoffed, "Pfft, Princess Luna's been there, done that. What's the big deal?"

" _Ahem_ ," Luna said with a glare at the pegasus, prompting Applejack and Spike to slap hoof and claw over their friend's mouth. Turning back to her sister, the younger princess went on. "Not to quote the rainbow-haired one, but _yes_ , _I have_ 'been there, done that'. I will gladly take up the mantle and fight this battle... against evil me... and evil you..." Luna paused for a momen in thought, before adding, "Actually, the thought of an evil you makes me quite giddy. I'd rather like to see it."

"Luna, I said 'no'," Celestia stated firmly.

 _Translation; I may have been the one to screw up, but remember your place or I'll send you back to the moon for a few centuries. Such a benevolent ruler we have._

Twilight focused on Celestia's words as the princess went on. "There's been a shift in both worlds that has linked us too closely. I dare not return so soon after this past visit and deepen that bond. And I think it best to keep you here, as well."

"Hmph, very well," Luna conceded, though her expression made it clear she was unhappy about it.

"What difference are we going to make?" Rarity asked. "Are we not bound to both worlds as well?"

"After much thought, I don't think so," Celestia said. "The Elements of Harmony do not exist in that universe. You should all be able to go and help without adding to the rift."

"Princess..." Twilight said hesitantly. "You're asking us to fight _you_. I... I don't know if I could-"

"Ah, but is that not what you have a knight for, my lady?" Sombra spoke up for the first time. Such an _unpleasant_ task should not fall on you. Please, allow me to take care of this for you."

 _You just want an opportunity to see Evil Celestia, too._

'You just want an opportunity to fight Celestia without getting in trouble,' Twilight thought at the same time, only to wince at how similar her thought was to that of voice that sounded so much like her own.

"Actually, I would like you to stay here, Black Knight," Celestia said, her tone unusually cold when compared to how she had spoken to the stallion before. "Sending these six through is risk enough."

"I am afraid I must insist on at least accompanying Lady Twilight," Sombra insisted. "I will not risk a repeat of the last time she faced danger without me at her side."

 _What a shame, a repeat is just what I was hoping for._

'Shut up!' Twilight thought in frustration, rubbing a hoof against her head. However, Sombra's comment had prompted others to glance in her direction, so the reaction was not missed this time.

"Are you alright, Twilight?" Celestia asked.

"Oh! Um, I'm fine," Twilight said quickly.

"Are you now?" Luna muttered, a knowing look in her eyes.

Sombra placed a comforting hoof on her shoulder, before looking back pointed at Celestia. The alicorn's expression softened as she said, "Very well, then. The seven of you-"

"Eight!" Spike insisted.

"-Eight shall go through the mirror," Celestia allowed. "Now, I'm afraid the time for talking is over. We must hurry."

"Of course," Twilight replied. "Spike, go retrieve the Elements and bring them here as soon as possible."

"Right away!" Spike said as he dashed from the room.

* * *

Once Spike had returned, the group gathered around the mirror. While Spike had been gone, Celestia had taught Twilight the necessary spell to travel to the relevant alternate dimension.

"Send me a message through Spike if you run into any trouble," Celestia said to Twilight as the others began passing through the mirror, 'Black Knight' in the lead. "King Sombra will be waiting for you in the castle on the other side of the portal."

"Don't worry, Princess. We won't fail you," Twilight said, as she leapt through the portal, as well. The last thing she heard before passing through was Luna's voice.

"And _now_ , dear sister, you and I are going to have a little chat about all this."

And then Twilight was through the mirror and a vortex of color enveloped her.

After a moment, her eyes adjusted and she could see her friends falling through the tunnel between dimensions alongside her, their coats and manes seeing to shift colors before her eyes.

Despite the visual maelstrom, it was eerily silent. Perhaps to break that, Rainbow Dash wondered aloud, "What if our mirror selves are all mixed up? Like... here I'm a unicorn? That would be awesome!"

"What if you're an earth pony?" Spike asked.

" _Yawn_ , boring!" The pegasus replied with a roll of her eyes, drawing an indignant "HEY!" from Applejack.

And then, in a rush of sound and vertigo, they were through, all tumbled in a pile. All except Sombra, who had managed to avoid the others through a quick shift into Shadowform and back. As they others stood up and got their bearings, they were shocked by the sight that greeted them.

"Oh my..." Fluttershy gasped.

"Is that... Canterlot?" Twilight asked. As far as the eye could see was nothing but dead trees, dry and cracked ground, damaged grey walls, and rundown buildings. "It's so... bleak. Things must be really bad here."

"Is this what our Equestria will look like if we fail?" Rarity asked worriedly.

"Ah sure hope not," Applejack said.

"What are you lot doing here?"

The group turned towards the front gate to see a pair of guards in sleek, black armor approaching. Twilight stepped forward and said, "We're here to help-"

"Hold it!" One of the guards shouted as he got a better look at the group. "It's those hooligans from Ponyville! Arrest them!"

Before they could take another step, Sombra was in front of them. "Stand down, both of you," he said in a commanding tone.

The guard's eyes widened and they were quick to kneel. "Our apologies, your majesty. We were not aware that you already had the situation in hand."

Rarity leaned over and whispered to Twilight, "Who would have thought Black Knight's resemblance to King Sombra would actually come in handy."

"Hehe, yeah," Twilight replied, suddenly worried about how well that excuse would work once her friends saw the two Sombras side-by-side.

"You will escort us to the throne room immediately," Sombra orderedone of the guards, easily falling back into the role of king. To the other, he said, "You will return to your post in the meantime."

"Yes, your majesty," the guards replied in unison.

Within minutes they had reached the castle, Sombra and the guard leading the way. Trailing behind, the mares began to talk among themselves.

"The route to the throne room seems to be the same as the other Canterlot," Applejack commented.

"Could there be _more_ alternate universes out there?" Twilight wondered as she looked up at the stained glass windows they were passing. One showed the Flim Flam brothers wearing judges robes, with the word 'Fairness' underneath. Another showed Trixie as an alicorn princess, with 'Humility' below it. There was even one of Chrysalis labeled 'Love'.

"OH! OH!" Pinkie Pie piped up. "What if, in another dimension, we all walk around on two legs and have aposable thumbs like Spike!"

"Pinkie, isn't that a bit silly even for you?" Rarity asked. "Next you're going to say there's no magic there. Blegh."

"What is the meaning of this!?"

Hearing the shout of the guard, the mares rushed into the throne room, only to pull up short at the sight that greeted them.

Standing before 'Black Knight' was the King Sombra of that world, the guard looking between the two in confusion. While both had the same grey coat and emerald green eyes, their clothes and mane-styles could not be more different. Where 'Black Knight' wore only a plain cloak with his mane a wild mess, the king before him wore a royal cape and crown, with his mane cut short and swept back neatly.

After getting over his shock at seeing 'Black Knight', King Sombra smiled politely and said, "I must admit that when Celestia said she would send help, I certainly didn't expect this."

* * *

 **AN:** And there we go! Took long enough, but we're FINALLY in the Reflections universe!

Will 'Black Knight's' true identity be revealed to Twilight's friends? Will Twilight and her friends be able to prevent further damage to both dimensions? Find out in future chapters of 'A Somber Tale'!


	25. Ch 23: Reflections and Revelations

**A Somber Tale  
**

 **AN:** Hello again! After having not been in the mood to write for a while, I finally found the motivation to finish this up.

And without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 23: Reflections and Revelations

King Sombra smiled politely and said, "I must admit that when Celestia said she would send help, I certainly didn't expect this."

"And what do you mean by that?" 'Black Knight' replied evenly, waiting to see how much his alternate self would reveal.

"I was lead to believe that those who are good in your world are evil in mine and vice versa," the king replied. "For her to send my counterpart seems like trying to put out a fire with oil."

Before the former tyrant could reply, he was surprised by another speaking up. "With all due respect, your highness," Rarity said, "his name is actually Black Knight, despite the uncanny resemblance."

"Yeah, Princess Celestia vouched for him herself!" Rainbow dash added.

"He's a lot nicer than our King Sombra was," Fluttershy said. "Although I suppose that's not saying much..."

"We saw him explode!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

"Our Sombra, she means," Twilight clarified. "I know you've just met us, but I give you my word that we're all here to help, including him."

"My thanks for your faith, as always, Lady Twilight," 'Black Knight' replied. "The rest of you have my thanks, as well, even if the support was unexpected."

"Of course we'd back you up," Rainbow Dash said. "After all, what are friends for?"

"Friends?" He mumbled in stunned confusion.

"Wait, if you were expecting help, then why were we almost arrested as soon as we got here?" Asked Applejack, who had remained conspicuously silent when the others had come to the stallion's defence.

The king turned to the guard and raised a single eyebrow questioningly.

"My apologies, your highness," the guard said. "We mistook them for the Mean 6, that group of troublemakers that sometimes comes around from Ponyville."

"Then you need to listen better when I give orders! Now, get back to your post," The king snapped. Scowling at the retreating guard, he turned back to his guests. Giving an apologetic smile, he said, "My apologies, the recent threats to the kingdom have left my temper rather frayed." Gesturing towards the balcony, he went on, "Now come, we have much to discuss."

"Is it true that the Elements of Harmony don't exist in this world?" Twilight asked.

"Indeed, or if they do exist, nopony has found them yet," he replied. "And I'm glad Celestia sent the six of you... among others. I've really run out of options and I'm desperately in need of aid. I've heard so many stories of your use of the Elements in saving your home world. Celestia has done little else but talk of how proud she is of all of you." Turning to Twilight, he added, "Especially you, Twilight Sparkle." His smile fell away as he examined the young mare's glowing eyes. "Although, on her most recent visit, she seemed rather concerned about-"

A shrill scream from Fluttershy suddenly cut him him off. Following her gaze, the others looked up to see a terrifying sight.

"Well, well, Sombra!" Luna said as she descended towards the group, resplendent in black and red royal adornments. "Who are your new little friends?"

"Heh, where's that _pretty_ lady friend of yours?" Celestia asked with a sneer, her own golden crown reminiscent of dragon horns. "I wasn't done _playing_ with her when she left."

"What are you two doing here?" King Sombra demanded. "Haven't you caused enough trouble of late?"

"I'm just here for a friendly 'hello'!" Celestia said in an all-too-innocent tone. "Have you reconsidered my offer?"

"You and your offer can go buck yourselves!" King Sombra snarled back.

Twilight opened her mouth to intervene, but hesitated when she felt a hoof on her shoulder. "Not yet," 'Black Knight' whispered to her. "He's obviously used to dealing with this pair, so let us see how he handles it."

"Come now, Sombra, I'm really being quite reasonable," Celestia said with a smirk. "Just tell me how to get to the other world, and you won't have to worry about us causing you any more trouble in this one. I'll even let our counterparts come over here to help you clean up!"

"Although it won't be our fault if we have to get a little rough while convincing them," Luna said with a snicker.

"I would never agree to put another world at you mercy! Now, **leave!** " As King Sombra finished his declaration, a beam of magic shot forth from his horn, striking the ground between him and the two alicorns. From the point where it struck, a wall of magic blossomed outward until it encompassed the entire castle.

Celestia frowned before taking to the air. "Don't think this is over, Sombra! You can't say 'no' forever!"

"Yeah, we'll be back!" Luna added, as she followed her sister into the sky.

"They're headed towards Ponyville!" Applejack cried and she raced towards the door.

The others turned to leave and chase after the alicorns as well, when their host spoke up. "Indeed, a more wretched hive of scum and villainy has never been seen. Unfortunately, with the Castle of the Two Sisters so near, there is little my guards can do about its corruption."

"Oh, right. We're evil in this world, ain't we?" Applejack said. "Ah suppose that means all our friends and family are, too, huh?"

"I'm afraid so," the king replied. "I'm sorry to have put you all in this position, but hopefully this will all be over soon and you can return home. Follow me to my study. Hopefully, something there might assist you in overcoming those two. I've been recording all of the similarities and differences between our worlds with the help of my dear, sweet Celestia."

The ponies following him suddenly ground to a halt.

"Your..." Pinkie Pie started surprise.

"...dear..." Applejack continued dumbfoundedly.

"...sweet..." Rarity went on in a stunned whisper.

"...Celestia!?" Twilight finished in shock.

"...I think I am about to be violently ill," 'Black Knight' muttered to himself, looking decidedly queasy.

"Yes," the king replied, seemingly unaware of their reactions. "I fell for her the moment I laid eyes upon her beauty, and our love has only grown over the thousand years since."

* * *

Once everypony had calmed down, they had made their way to the king's study. The walls were covered with pictures and notes, and Twilight immediately borrowed parchment and quill so that she could take notes of her own.

"When your Luna had the darkness driven from her heart, ours embraced it," King Sombra explained. "Things have gotten worse so quickly that it's been hard to wrap my head around it. Now I have Sir Discord defending the north against attacks from Empress Cadance and the Crystal Empire, while Lady Chrysalis guards the lands to the south. I've been alone in defending Canterlot and the surrounding areas."

"Sir Discord!?" Rainbow Dash echoed in surprise.

"Lady Chrysalis!?" Rarity said, as well.

"I think it's best not to think too hard about all this," Fluttershy said, the king obviously not the only one having trouble wrapping his head around things.

Noticing Twilight furiously scribbling away at the parchment, 'Black Knight' leaned over to her and whispered, "I would agree with the timid one on this. Overthinking inter-dimensional inconsistencies is a swift road to madness."

Twilight hesitated before protesting, "But... but... _what if this world doesn't make one hundred percent sense!?_ I need to record it all for posterity!"

" _Our_ world doesn't make sense!" Pinkie Pie interrupted. "Why should this one? Who needs continuity?"

"Besides, there will always be time for this later," Black Knight added.

Sighing, Twilight reluctantly laid down the quill and parchment. "I suppose you're right. We **do** have more important things to worry about.

"So, King Sombra," Rarity said, "why don't you tell us about the first time you met our dear princess."

"Oh! I... you don't want to hear about that," the monarch replied in embarrassment.

"Oh, but I do!" The unicorn responded eagerly.

"Oh yes, please!" Fluttershy joined in with a level of exuberance unusual for her. "Tell us!"

"Well, it was a long time ago," the king began. "Long before any of you were born..."

"Even Fluttershy? _Wow_ , that is a long time ago!" Pinkie Pie commented, drawing a glare from the pegasus in question.

" _More_ mushy stuff, blegh," Rainbow Dash muttered, but made no move to leave as the story continued.

Applejack's attention was elsewhere. Ever since they had reached the throne room, uncertainty had been gnawing at her. 'A similarity's one thing, but who's gonna mistake somepony else for themselves?' The young mare thought. Turning away from the king, she looking towards his double... only to see the door closing behind him as Black Knight and Twilight left the room. 'That's it! Ah'm getting to the bottom of this one way or another! If he is Sombra, and he's got Twilight under some kinda spell, Ah ain't letting that stand a moment longer. And if Twilight ain't hypnotized or anything... well, Ah'll cross that bridge when I get there. Still, no point in worrying the others if Ah'm wrong.'

Making sure the rest of her friends were focused on King Sombra's story, Applejack slipped out the door after the pair.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Twilight asked, as she left the castle alongside her world's version of Sombra. "You've been acting a bit odd lately."

"Just dealing with old grudges and new revelations," the stallion replied. "...And what is it with goodhearted royal stallions and shield magic?"

Twilight shrugged and they walked in silence for a moment. Then she grinned and said, "I like the idea of dealing with the Evil Celestia and Luna without putting my friends in danger - I mean, that's why I learned Dark Magic in the first place - but you just wanted an excuse to avoid listening to him going on about the other Celestia, didn't you?"

"Can you blame me? I feel ill just thinking about it," he replied. "Between that and your friends..."

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked in confusion. "What about them?"

"They called **me** their friend. **ME** ," Sombra went on. Seeing Twilight still looking confused, he added, "You read my journal..."

Twilight's eyes widened in realization. "Oh. Right. I supposed having your only friend abandon you when you needed them, would you wary of others calling you a friend." Twilight smiled as she went on, "But you saw how they reacted when I started using Dark Magic. Sure they were worried, but they stood by me. Just give them a chance."

"It is the opposite that is the issue," the former tyrant said. "If they find out who I really am, an evil king who enslaved an empire, will they give **me** a chance. Should they?"

"That's a darn good question, now ain't it?"

The pair turned around in surprise to see Applejack standing behind them.

* * *

 **AN:** And there we go!

And for those of you who were complaining about me re-writing the comics, or complaining about nopony figuring things out, there you go!

How will Twilight & Co. stop the evil alicorns? What will happen now that Applejack has uncovered the truth about Sombra? Find out in future chapters of 'A Somber Tale'!


	26. Ch 24: Brutal Honesty

**A Somber Tale**

 **AN:** Merry Christmas everyone! Guess what? You get your Christmas update a day early this year!

Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 24: Brutal Honesty

"That's a darn good question, now ain't it?" Applejack asked as she caught up with Twilight and Sombra.

"A-Applejack! How l-long have you been there?" Twilight asked nervously, her mind racing for an excuse.

"Long enough, I imagine," Sombra said grimly.

"You're darn right," Applejack replied. "Ah thought **you** might've been lying to us, King Sombra, but Ah didn't think Twilight was in on it." Rounding on her friend she said. "What were ya thinking, Twilight? What if he'd tried to enslave Ponyville like he did the Crystal Empire?"

"It was only his horn that I brought back! Discord was the one to give him a body again," Twilight said defensively. "Besides, if he was going to do something evil, he's had plenty of time."

"Something evil like corrupting Princess Celestia's student with Dark Magic? And who gave him that time?" Applejack asked pointedly, staring into Twilight's green-glowing eyes. "Besides, how do ya think Princess Celestia's going to react when she finds out the truth about him?" The earth pony mare punctuated her point by jabbing a hoof in Sombra's direction. "And even if she forgives ya, what about Princess Luna? How will your brother and Princess Cadance feel when they find out ya hid the return of the worst villain in the history of the Crystal Empire from them?"

Twilight wilted under her friend's verbal barrage, as she was forced to acknowledge all the thoughts she had been trying to avoid until she had adequate solutions for them. Before she could come up with a reply, Sombra spoke up. "Pardon the interruption, but this is a conversation that can take place later, as our current mission is of a much more urgent nature. Or is my return - or rather the discovery of my return - a more pressing issue than the imminent collapse of two dimensions? A collapse that I have every interest in preventing, as it threatens me as much as anypony else."

Applejack frowned but nodded to concede his point.

"I promise to explain everything and give you girls nothing but the truth this time, just as soon as Sombra and I defeat Celestia and Luna," Twilight assured her friend. After a moments pause she added, "...Wow, that was definitely something I never thought I'd say."

"I do not believe that you are helping our case, Twilight," Sombra said, although he was unable to suppress a grin as he spoke.

Blushing in embarrassment, his student just glared back at him.

"Well, then, we'd better get going, shouldn't we?" Applejack pointed out.

"Right," Twilight said, turning to continue towards Ponyville, only to whirl back around just as fast. "Wait, what do you mean 'we'? You need to go back with the others where it's safe!"

"If ya think Ah'm letting ya two out of my sight before Ah get some answers, then you've got another thing coming!" Applejack replied stubbornly.

Suddenly, Sombra stepped between the two, looking down at the earth pony. "Tell me something, Miss Applejack. Do you think yourself capable of standing against the might of a Dark Magic wielding alicorn?"

"W-What do ya mean?" She asked in turn.

"I mean that we are going to face TWO such beings," Sombra explained. "I understand you are a pony who appreciates honesty before tact, so let me be blunt. While my power is not what it once was, I have been studying Dark Magic and its combat applications for over a thousand years. Twilight, while still having much to learn, has proven to be a natural with Dark Magic and has the raw power to rival that of an alicorn. It is quite likely that we will be able to at least deal with one if not both of the Two Sisters of this world but not if we are distracted keeping you safe. And if they should use you as a hostage? Do you really think Twilight would be able to put her own safety or even the fate of two worlds before the wellbeing of one of her best friends?"

At that, Applejack glanced toward Twilight and saw her friend give her a sheepish smile in agreement with the stallion's words. "The whole reason I learned Dark Magic was so that I could keep you girls safe," Twilight said. "After what happened with Discord – the first time, I mean – and Chrysalis both times, I wanted to keep you girls out of harm's way."

In that moment, Applejack was able to see past the glowing eyes and deceptions to see the well-meaning but awkward and oft overly controlling unicorn she had come to call a friend. "Despite all this, ya really haven't changed, have ya Twi?" Applejack asked rhetorically with a shake of her head. Turning to Sombra, she went on, "Look, ya said yourself that even with both of ya, ya might only be able to take down one of them, right? So, wouldn't it be best to have somepony to go get help if things go wrong?"

"Even in the worst case scenario, it is unlikely that both of us would fall. If necessary, I should be able to stall the Two Sisters long enough for Twilight to escape. Still…" Sombra paused and glanced towards his student, "I suppose even the best laid plans can go awry in the most unexpected of ways." To Twilight, he said, "Judging by how they ignored the two of us earlier, it would seem that the Two Sisters of this world have not learned to Sense Magic, despite their power. Even if they have, earth ponies are difficult to sense without concentrating due to their low levels of magical energy, as you learned just a few moments ago. As long as she stayed out of sight, having an extra pair of eyes and ears might not be a bad idea."

"But… Fine," Twilight conceded. "Just promise that you won't get involved in the fighting, no matter what happens, okay, Applejack?"

"Alright," Applejack agreed. "Now, let's go see if all these secrets you've been keeping has been worth it."

* * *

As they skirted Ponyville on their way towards the Everfree Forest and the Castle of the Two Sisters, Sombra hid himself under the hood of his cloak, lest one of the residents recognize him and decide to warn one of the alicorns.

Just as they were about to head away from the village, a familiar voice called out, "Applejack, there you are!"

Turning in surprise, the young mare in question saw none other than her brother and grandmother approaching, the latter having been the one to call out. However, they looked different than she remembered, Granny Smith bedecked with jewelry and Big Mac wearing a top hat and sporting a goatee.

As the pair drew closer, Granny Smith went on, "Applejack, dear, whatever happened to your bandanna? It made you look like a regular bandit, quite intimidating. Ah, good evening to you as well, Miss Sparkle." Glancing towards the cloaked figure she added. "And who is this?"

"Uh, just a friend of mine," Twilight said quickly. "Applejack was just helping, uh, escort us. It has gotten rather dangerous around of late."

"Indeed, indeed. Well, you know I don't mind you taking outside jobs, Applejack, just make sure the Family gets a cut," the elderly mare replied. "Which reminds me, the Cakes are late on their protection money. Be a dear and stop by their shop tomorrow. A few ruined batches of sweets ought to remind them which family runs this town."

"Wha-" Applejack started to protest before Twilight jabbed her in the side.

"They're evil in this world, remember?" Twilight whispered to her friend.

Eyes widening in understanding, Applejack grimaced and said "Uh, right, sure. Whatever ya say, Granny."

"Glad to hear it. You young ones have a good night now!" That said, the pair began to walk back toward the village.

"Okay, the sooner we can go home, the better," Applejack said.

"Just be glad you did not run into yourself," Sombra replied.

"Come on, let's get moving before anypony else recognizes us," Twilight added, the group moving off once more.

As they entered the Everfree Forest, rather than the dark and twisted trees of their own world, they were greeted by a pleasant wood, lit by the pleasant glow of fireflies and serenaded by the music of birds and insects. Rather than the overgrown and hazardous path they had followed before, the trip to the castle passed smoothly down a well-kept cobblestone road.

The castle itself was equally well maintained, although no less dark and threatening than the one they remembered. The only lights within the flickering of a candle in an upper window. Even as their eyes were drawn to it, a cloud of red shadow passed over the accompanying balcony, accompanied by Celestia's voice.

"Stay to the shadows!"

"I know!" Came Luna's voice from the red cloud as it headed in the same direction the trio had just come from. "You're probably a pestering big sister in **both** worlds. Yeesh."

"Fascinating," Sombra said. "It would seem that they have discovered a way to use Shadowform without it effecting their speech. It's almost a shame that we have to defeat them. Just think about all that could be learned about Dark Magic by comparing the differences in its application between the two worlds?"

"Not now, Sombra, she's headed towards our friends!" Twilight protested.

"Relax, my dear student," the former tyrant replied. "If nothing else, my counterpart in this world has proven himself adept at protecting those near him. Your friends should be fine. In fact, this is quite fortuitous, as it give us the opportunity to deal with the Two Sisters separately, significantly increasing our odds of success."

"I… I suppose you're right," Twilight reluctantly agreed.

"Indeed," Sombra said with a grin which only widened as they approached the castle gates. "It has been far too long since I last had the opportunity to cut loose."

Two guards stood outside the gates. As the trio approached, one called out, "Halt! Who goes-?"

Only to be cut off abruptly as Sombra and Twilight Crystallized the pair of them nearly in unison. A second blast of magic from Sombra crystallized the gate itself and a third shattered it a moment later.

Twilight and Sombra swept through the gateway, the guards in the courtyard swiftly meeting the same fate as the pair before. Applejack trailed after them, frowning at the Crystallized ponies, but saying nothing for the moment.

As the last of the guards was dealt with, the sound of wings was heard above as Celestia's voice rang out, "What is the meaning of this!?"

As the alicorn landed, Sombra threw back his hood and greeted her, "Hello, Celestia. You have no idea how long I have been looking forward to this."

Glancing back, Twilight saw Applejack ducking back outside the gate, staying true to her word. Fortunately, Celestia had not noticed, being distracted by the stallion before her.

"Sombra!?" The alicorn said in surprise. "No, your mane is different… And you," she glanced at Twilight, "I've seen you around Ponyville but your eyes were different…" Suddenly, she smiled. "I see now. My other self sent some help from her world, didn't she?" Eyes on Sombra once more, she said, "My, my, and here I thought our dear king couldn't look any better but you wear Dark Magic well."

"Oh, and what do you mean by that?" Sombra asked as he began to circle around her to put him and Twilight on opposite sides.

Completely ignoring the unicorn mare, Celestia began to saunter towards Sombra. "Why, exactly what I say. I have nearly everything a queen could wish for. Everything except a handsome and powerful king."

"Is that so," Sombra replied as he waited for a suitable opening. "I cannot say that I am in the habit of sharing rulership. Especially not between three."

"Are you referring to my sister? Consider her dealt with," Celestia said, her smile twisting into a smirk. "She amused me for a time but has long since outlived her usefulness." Raising a hoof to stroke Sombra cheek, she added, "I'm more than willing to trade up, as it were."

Pretending to close his eye in thought, Sombra left them cracked and glanced towards Twilight to see if she was ready to strike. However, he hesitated at an unexpected sight. The green glow that had suffused her eyes ever since the incident with Chrysalis had been replaced by an unusual teal glow.

* * *

When Sombra began to circle around the alicorn, Twilight immediately caught on to what he was doing and positioned herself behind her. Flanking was one of the most basic of tactics but one that was usually effective against outnumbered foes.

However, a frown spread across her features as she listened to Celestia's words.

 _She makes a convincing argument, especially when he's on the verge of being exposed._

'He wouldn't betray me. Not after everything that's happened,' Twilight thought. '…Right?'

 _Not if we stop her. We were the one to find him. The one to free him. He is our teacher, not anypony else's. He's ours! Are you just going to stand there and let her steal him away from us?_

As Celestia stroked Sombra's cheek, Twilight felt an unbridled fury flood her mind. She flung herself forward as her frown twisted into a snarl. _"Get your filthy hooves off him!"_

Twisting around, Celestia fired off a beam of magic, obviously having been expecting the attack… only for her eyes to widen in shock as Twilight shifted into Shadowform and simply parted around the attack. Lashing out, tendrils of purple shadow wrapped around the alicorn's legs and wings, preventing her escape. An uncharacteristically cruel smirk twisted Twilight's smoky features as another tendril of shadow wrapped around Celestia's horn… and _pulled_.

A rush likely nothing else Twilight had ever experienced flooded her mind as the alicorn's magic flooded her body.

Celestia let out a cry of pain and shock as she felt her magic being forcibly stripped from her.

After what might have been hours or merely moments, Twilight could not tell, Celestia fell limply to the ground as Twilight shifted back to her natural form. Glancing at the insensate alicorn, she saw Celestia's eyes staring blankly in shock, only the slight rise and fall of her chest showing that she was still alive.

Twilight suddenly felt lightheaded as the rush of magic faded and her eyes flickered back to the green glow that had become normal for her. "What… Did I just…" A moment later she cried out as pain flooded her body.

"Twilight!" Sombra shouted as he rushed to her side. "Are you alright?"

"My magic… It feels like it's trying to burst out of me…" As if to punctuate her words, her shadow began to writhe and her mane and tail flowed as if in a nonexistent breeze for a moment.

"Tartarus, I had not considered this," Sombra muttered. Taking a moment to bind the fallen alicorn with crystal chains, he called out, "Applejack! We need to get Twilight back to the portal immediately!" As the earth pony rushed over, he turned back to Twilight and asked, "Can you hold on long enough for us to get you back?"

"I… I think so…" Twilight said, through grit teeth… teeth that seemed a bit more pointed than they had been before.

"You just absorbed an alicorn's worth of magic," Sombra explained. "Your body is not used to containing that much power. Were you an alicorn yourself, it might be easier for you to adapt but as a unicorn, we need to release it safely or you might vaporize everything in a hundred paces." Seeing her look of worry, he smiled gently and went on, "Do not worry, I have a plan, but we need to get you back to the portal in order for it to work."

"Sister, I have news- SISTER!"

Sombra tensed as he looked up to see Luna diving towards them. However, it was Celestia who stopped her.

"Beware, Luna!" The defeated alicorn called out as she struggled back to her hooves. "These ponies wield Dark Magic beyond anything we have seen, you stand no chance on your own. Fly north, seek out Cadance! She owes us her empire and her army will help you avenge me."

"Sister…" Luna visibly ground her teeth as she glared at the ponies responsible for her sister's defeat. Seeing Sombra glare right back, she turned to leave, calling out as she did, "You will pay for this! I swear you shall pay for this humiliation! Be strong, Sister, for I swear I shall return!"

"You… you have to stop her…" Twilight muttered weakly.

"No, you are my priority, Twilight," Sombra replied. "We can deal with her once you have recovered." Turning to Applejack, he said, "We need to hurry back to Canterlot. The Sombra of this world can send guards to collect Celestia later."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the nearby town of Ponyville, a familiar group of ponies was playing cards.

"Go fish." Rarity said in a bored tone, looking at her cards as she brushed a lock of her bedraggled hair from her eyes.

"Anypony else have a bad feeling about something?" Rainbow Dash asked as she cowered in her bed, listening to the sounds of battle from outside.

"I do." Pinkamena Pie replied sadly. "I'm glad we decided to stay inside. It looks nuts out there!" Outside the window, flashes of light had filled the sky and the sounds of combat had been heard coming from the Castle of the Two Sisters. "I hope nopony was expecting to see us pop up in some convoluted storyline today."

Twilight rolled her eyes as she adjusted her glasses. Setting down her cards, Twilight moved to the door, saying, "You girls keep on playing, I'm going to try and figure out what is going on out there."

"Better you than me," Fluttershy said snidely.

Twilight had just reached the door when a wave of pain and magic seemed to burst from somewhere deep inside her, her mind flood by a laughing voice that sounded eerily like her own…

* * *

 **AN:** Positives: Evil Celestia has been defeated, I finally updated, and it's Christmas tomorrow! Merry Christmas!

Negatives: Luna escaped, Twilight is in danger, and Midnight is rearing her metaphysical head again.

That balances out, right? ...Right?

What will result from Twilight's newly gained power? How will Luna's escape change things? Find out in future chapters of 'A Somber Tale'!


	27. Ch 25: Stalwart Loyalty

**A Somber Tale**

 **AN:** Hello again!

Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 25: Stalwart Loyalty

"Where in the hay have those three gotten to?" Rainbow Dash wondered aloud as she flew through the skies over Canterlot. Spotting a trio of figures coming down the road towards the city, she swooped towards them, grinning as she recognized the ponies she was looking for. "Black Knight! AJ! Twilight! We've been looking all over for you guys! Where have you all-" she started to call out, only to pull up short when she noticed the way Twilight was practically being carried by the stallion of the group, as well as the magical sparks that sporadically flew from her horn. "Okay, what the heck happened? Is Twilight alright?"

"She will be fine if we can get her to the portal in time," Sombra said. "Fly ahead and have the guards open the gate. We do not have a moment to lose."

"Got it!" The pegasus replied, shooting back towards the city.

The next few minutes were a flurry of activity and anxiety, the king and his guards meeting them at the gates and escorting them through the city while Twilight's friends hurried along with them. Everypony had questions, but Twilight's condition forestalled them from being asked.

When they reached the statue that contained that world's side of the portal, Sombra gently helped Twilight lay on the ground, whispering, "Just a few moments more. I know you can hold on long enough, Twilight."

The young mare just nodded tiredly, her horn sparking again as she grit her teeth with strain. Now that she was holding still, those around could also see the way her shadow writhed unnaturally.

Turning away from her, 'Black Knight's' eyes began to glow with Dark Magic as he faced the portal. A moment later, his power shot out, forming a layer of crystal over its surface. As he kept up the spell, fine details began to manifest, covering the surface of the crystal in complex geometric patterns. When his magic faded, what looked like an intricately carved lens covered the portal.

Breathing heavily, the stallion turned towards Twilight. "The preparation is finished. Simply direct your magic into the focus and the crystalline matrix will do the rest."

"Now hold on just an apple-bucking minute," Applejack interjected. "What in Celestia's name is that thing? How do we know it's gonna fix whatever's wrong with her?"

"It's... It's fine, Applejack," Twilight said as she stood shakily. "We don't have time to... to...

"No, she is right to question me, given the circumstances, but for your sake, I shall endeavor to be brief," Sombra replied. Turning to the Earth Pony, he explained. "That is a focusing matrix. Essentially, a Dark Magic spell given physical form, awaiting the raw magical power necessary to complete itself. Just as Starswirl the Bearded spent decades creating the method by which Unicorn Magic could be expressed as algebraic equations, I spent centuries perfecting the system of geometric patterns that could properly convey the power of Dark Magic. This particular spell will stabilize the imbalance between this dimension and our own using the overload of magical power contained within Twilight to power it. Needless to say, we do not have the time for me to teach Twilight such a delicate spell as that needed to prevent the collapse of a dimensional barrier, hence the matrix. Is that clear enough?"

"Uh... sure," Applejack said, making a mental note to have Twilight translate it into something understandable later.

Stepping up to the portal before anypony else could interrupt, Twilight pointed her horn at the crystal and released the magic that was already trying to spill out of her.

Her eyes glowed pure white as a massive blast of magic shot forth, raw magic seeming to spread out from her body like wings for a moment only to join the rest in being absorbed by the crystal and redirected to the portal, which began to glow brightly. After a few seconds, which seemed to last far longer to Twilight, her magic tapered off and the crystal shattered. A moment later, the portal pulsed and a ripple spread outward, a strange sense of relaxation washing over everypony present, as if reality itself had heaved a sigh of relief.

And then Twilight collapsed.

Catching her as she fell, Sombra brushed her mane away from her face with an expression of fierce pride. Glancing to her friends, he said, "Don't worry, she just needs some rest. Miss Applejack, would you mind finding her some place to sleep? As soon as she awakens, I'm sure Twilight would be willing to have us explain everything."

"And what'll you be doing in the meantime?" Applejack asked, lifting Twilight onto her back.

"Twilight will likely awaken soon. So, in the meantime, I shall inform our host of what transpired with the Two Sisters of this world, so that Celestia might be collected before her sister can return," Sombra said, gesturing to the king that was politely waiting for just such an explanation.

"Fair enough," Applejack replied. Glancing towards the king, she asked, "Got a spare room Twilight can lie down in?"

Nodding, he turned to a guard and said, "Please show these young ladies to the guest quarters while I debrief their knight."

* * *

The first thing Twilight became aware of upon regaining consciousness was a throbbing in her horn. However, rather than painful, it was almost pleasant, like the feeling in a muscle after vigorous exercise.

Opening her eyes, Twilight saw her friends clustered around her, looks of relief coming from them as she sat up in the bed she had been placed on. "What... What happened? Did the spell work?" She asked.

"It seems to have," Rarity said. "Although we haven't exactly had time to check, as of yet."

"We were all more worried about you," Fluttershy added.

"Yeah! Even if it did look really, really cool," Pinkie Pie spoke up. "So cool 5,000 words couldn't do it justice, and that's worth, like, five pictures!"

"Personally, I'd like to know what in the hay happened! Where'd you three go?" Rainbow Dash asked, "Black Knight said something about Evil Celestia, didn't he?"

"Well... he and I went to face Celestia and Luna ourselves and Applejack, uh, caught up with us," Twilight explained.

"But what about the rest of us?" Spike asked, lifting up the bag he had with him. "I even carried the Elements here and everything!"

"Sorry, Spike, but the whole reason I started learning Dark Magic was so that I wouldn't have to put my friends in danger," Twilight said.

"You keep saying that, dear, but we're proud to fight by your side," Rarity said. "Besides, we know you'd never put us in any more danger than was absolutely necessary."

Hearing that, Applejack cleared her throat loudly and gave a very pointed look to Twilight.

Swallowing nervously, Twilight said, "Actually... I kind of have a confession to make. "You girls know Black Knight...?"

"You mean the tall, dark, and handsome stallion that has sworn to obey your every whim?" Rarity said with a grin.

"Oh, don't tell me you two have shacked-up already!" Rainbow dash complained. "I owe Rarity enough bits as it is!"

"WHAT!? NO!" Twilight protested, her face flushed in embarrassment, as Applejack just slapped a hoof to her face in exasperation. Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she just came out and said it. "Black Knight is actually King Sombra."

Stunned silence filled the room.

...Until Pinkie Pie suddenly said, "Well, **duh**. If it looks like Sombra, sounds like Sombra, and casts Dark Magic like Sombra, then it's _obviously_ Sombra. Geez, I know you're smart, Twilight, but seriously, just how slow do you think we are?"

"Oh, yeah, I _totally_ knew a super powerful evil stallion was staying in Ponyville, and didn't say anything," Rainbow Dash replied, her voice positively dripping sarcasm.

As if on cue, the door opened and the stallion in question entered the room. Seeing Twilight awake, he grinned and said, "Ah, I see that you have already regained consciousness. The king has sent his guards to collect Celestia, so we can begin preparing to deal with her sister as soon as we address..." He trailed off as he noticed how the others were looking at him. "...And it appears you have already told them. Excellent! That makes this far less awkward for me."

"That makes one of us..." Twilight muttered in annoyance, before saying to him, "I only just told them your real name. They probably want to hear everything else that led to this, too."

"Ah. Fair enough," Sombra said. "Now, where to begin..."

"How about with how in Equestria you're alive?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"When the Crystal Heart started to destroy my body, I sealed my consciousness within my own horn and reinforced it to withstand the blast," Sombra explained. "As for the new body, you can thank your friend Discord for that."

"I think it might be better if we start at the beginning," Twilight said. "It all started when Cadance called me to open the passage to Sombra's study..."

* * *

"...and that's how I met your mother," Sombra said to Twilight, as he finished recounting his meeting with Twilight Velvet. Just as he was about to continue recounting his time away from them at Canterlot, the other Sombra entered the room.

"Do you mind if I interrupt for a moment?" The king asked. Seeing no objection, he continued. "We have recovered Celestia and secured her in the dungeon. We've also confirmed the success of the spell in stabilizing the balance between our worlds. However, I have received word from the northern border that Empress Cadance and her army of zealots have begun to march towards Canterlot, and that Luna has been sighted with them. You've already done more than I ever dared to hope, and I've already recalled the Guardians of Harmony just in case, but I would be honored if you all would aid this world once more."

"The 'Guardians of Harmony'?" Sombra repeated skeptically.

The king shrugged and said, "Well, focus testing said the name would be more popular than 'powerful misfits who fight evil'. Along with myself, they are the beings that dedicate themselves to protecting Equestria. They should all have returned to Canterlot by tomorrow morning, while we expect Empress Cadance's army to arrive at nightfall thereafter. So, can we count on your aid?"

"I think that depends on one thing," Rainbow Dash said. Shooting into the air, she hovered in front of Sombra, glaring down at him. "What do you plan to do in Ponyville?"

Sombra put on a thoughtful expression as he replied, "Well, probably some light reading, teaching Twilight some new spells, and- oh, did you mean before or after finalizing my plans to take over the world?"

"You're not helping," Twilight said shortly.

"Either they believe I plan to continue serving as your knight or they believe I plan to conquer Equestria. What I say now has little bearing on that," he replied with a shrug.

Rolling her eyes, the pegasus turned to Twilight and asked, "Do you honestly trust him, Twilight?"

Nodding her head, Twilight said, "He might be a sarcastic, egotistical, self-centered jerk at times..."

"Flattery will get you everywhere," Sombra interrupted with a grin.

"...but I do believe he's trying to behave himself, at least," Twilight finished, ignoring him for the moment.

"Well..." Rainbow Dash turned back to Sombra and grinned, "That's good enough for me! Just don't expect us to start calling you 'king'."

Shaking her head but grinning at her friend's straightforward manner, Twilight turned back to the other version of Sombra, saying, "Don't worry, your majesty, the eight of us will see this through to the end."

"I'm glad to hear it," he replied. "Although... where is the other one, if you don't mind me asking?"

Blinking in surprise, Twilight looked around, noticing that at some point one of her friends had disappeared. Then, she noticed the tip of a light pink tail sticking out from under her bed and trembling violently. Sweatdropping, she turned back to the king and said, "Well, the seven of us will definitely be there. Fluttershy might... need some time."

* * *

 **AN:**

There we go! Sombra's secret is out, at least to Twilight's closest friends, but the Reflections arc isn't done yet. However, next chapter will bring it to a close with a **Double Length Chapter!**

Will the others accept Sombra as readily as Rainbow Dash? How will the group fare against an evil version of Cadance at the head of an army? Find out in future chapters of A Somber Tale!


	28. Ch 26: Friendly Laughter

**A Somber Tale**

 **AN:** So, bad news time. As many of you probably noticed, this was not the double length chapter I promised. HOWEVER! I have a good reason for this.

My hard drive died.

Fortunately, I had this much saved to the site, so I didn't really lose anything, but even typing this much on my tablet is a pain and I still wanted to post something for Valentine's Day. I promise, as soon as I have a working computer again, I will get you all the double length chapter.

With that out of the way, here's hoping you all have a happy Valentine's Day!

Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 26: Friendly Laughter

As the group headed down to dinner, Twilight and Sombra lagged behind the rest. Twilight's friends had been much more accepting of the former tyrant than either had expected. Applejack had stopped glaring (or, at least, glared less) after the two had come clean about everything that had happened. When Sombra had explained how he had never killed anypony, only Crystallized those that opposed him, a process which Twilight planned to reverse as soon as she learned how, Fluttershy even came out from under the bed. In the end, when Sombra vocalized his surprise, it was Rainbow Dash that replied.

"Maybe you haven't noticed, but Friendship is _kinda_ what we do. We gave Discord a second chance, so we may as will do the same for you."

Of course, the revelation of what he truly was, and the fact that he had left his own kind imprisoned to protect the world from something even worse than his tyranny had erased any lingering doubts the ponies might have had.

Sombra could not help chuckle as they walked. "I have not felt like this in over a thousand years. To be honest, after I lost Hope, I thought I never would again..."

Before Twilight could reply, Pinkie Pie popped up between them. "You should never give up hope, silly! Things can always get better. Especially with cake!"

"That's... not the Hope he meant, Pinkie," Twilight said.

"OOOH... You were talking about your only friend growing up who abandoned you as soon as you learned Dark Magic the way Twilight was afraid we would," Pinkie replied, causing both of the others to flinch. Before either could reply, the pink pony suddenly began acting strangely. First, her ear flopped, then she had an eye flutter, and lastly her knee twitched.

Twilight came to an abrupt stop, but Sombra kept going, merely asking, "What was that all about?"

A moment later, a door slammed into his face.

Twilight helped steady Sombra as he staggered back. Both looked up as a concerned voice asked, "Oh dear, are you alright, sir? Trixie is so sorry! Trixie has always been such a clutz..."

They immediately recognized the mare that had so recently terrorized Ponyville, but she looked much different from the Trixie they had met. Gone were the starry hat and cape, replaced by silver shoes with a matching neck piece and tiara.

She was also an alicorn.

Putting the pieces together, Twilight asked, "Trixie? Are you... a princess?"

The alicorn blushed as she replied. "King Sombra saw fit to grant the title of Princess of Humility to Trixie when Trixie became an alicorn, but Trixie is hardly worthy of such an honor. Please, just call Trixie by her name."

Sombra looked puzzled as he asked, "If you are a princess, what are you doing in the guest wing?"

"Oh, King Sombra offered Trixie a room in the royal suite, but Trixie couldn't possibly accept. A guest room is more than sufficient when Trixie is in Canterlot."

"I... I cannot understand you..." Sombra said in confusion. "I understand the individual words, I just cannot comprehend the order in which you are using them..."

Trixie's ears fell in genuine sadness as she said, "Trixie is sorry if Trixie wasn't clear. Trixie would be happy to explain more if you'd like..."

Rolling her eyes, Twilight said, "Don't mind him. He practices false humility often enough that he understands you just fine."

"But... But she sounds like she **means** it!" Sombra protested. "I... I just don't get that!" Suddenly, he blanched as he realized what he just said. "I even used a contraction! I never use contractions! I... I think I need some air." Feeling a light but steady breeze blow against him, he added, "Thank you, Twilight."

"It's not me," Twilight said in confusion.

Suddenly, Trixie shot between them shouting, "Chrissy!" Turning to look, they saw her stop in front of none other than the changeling queen, Chrysalis. However, the changeling looked different, as well. There were no holes in her wings or legs, and her horn was straight, while a pair of glasses were perched on her muzzle. She had obviously heard Sombra's comment, as she had been fanning them with her wings until Trixie approached. Before either Sombra or Twilight could react, the pair began to chant in an eerily familiar manner.

"Moonlight, moonlight, fireflies blink. Shake your tail and give a little wink!"

As soon as they finished, the alicorn and changeling wrapped each other in a hug. Turning back to them, Trixie said, "Sorry, Chrissy- er, that is, Lady Chrysalis was Trixie's foalsitter when Trixie was younger, and... Are you alright?"

Glancing to the side, Sombra saw that Twilight had gone rigid, the glow in her eyes again shifting from green to teal. Placing a hoof reassuringly on her shoulder, he said, "Relax, Twilight, it is not her. I doubt this Chrysalis means you any harm."

Closing her eyes, Twilight took a deep breath, her whole body slumping slightly as she forced herself to relax. When she opened her eyes, they were back to their normal green glow. "Sorry," she said, "it's just that when I saw her..."

"Oh my, what could possibly make you think I would wish you ill, dearie?" The changeling asked.

Once more, Pinkie popped up, "It's probably because the last time she saw you, she had to rip you apart to keep you from killing us all."

Chrysalis' eyes widened in surprise, before shifting to understanding. "Ah, you must be the aid Miss Celestia sent. From what she's told me in the past, I'm... not particularly kind in her world."

"That is putting it mildly, but yes, that would be us, along with... _our_ friends," Sombra replied, a slight, but genuinely happy, smile coming to his face at those words.

That caused Twilight to smile, as well. To Chrysalis, she said, "Sorry about that. By the way, these are my friends, Pinkie Pie and B- Sombra." Twilight had to correct herself, having gotten so used to introducing him as 'Black Knight'.

"Sombra? As in the counterpart of our king?" The changeling asked, suddenly wary. Seeing him nod, she added, "I was under the impression that good and evil were inverted between our worlds..."

"Him being good is kind of a recent development," Twilight explained.

Frowning, Trixie spoke up, "That would explain some of his majesty's recent behavior."

Seeing their guests' curious expressions, Chrysalis said, "Our king has been somewhat short tempered, of late, and has been dealing out far harshing punishments than usual. We thought it was just stress getting to him, but if your world was affecting ours in that regard..."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry too much about that. Little Miss Dark Magic already fixed our portal problem."

Looking up, the group saw a certain draconequus floating overhead, wearing a ridiculous outfit of red and purple spandex, with 'CG' emblazoned on his chest, and a purple mask over his eyes.

"Captain Goodguy!" Trixie called in excitement.

"Hello, my dear. I'm afraid I must leave soon, but King Sombra wanted me to remind you all that dinner is waiting before I went. Needless to say, I mean the Sombra that isn't present." He suddenly leaned down and whispered to the stallion, "You're welcome for the new body, by the way. Do make sure to use it to keep me entertained." With that said, he snapped his fingers and disappeared. "Ta-ta!"

As they all headed towards the dining hall, Trixie looked to those from the other world and said, "Captain Goodguy is one of the greatest heroes in the history of Equestria! Trixie only wishes Trixie knew who he was under that mask..."

"Humility is all well and good, but don't sell yourself short, dearie," Chrysalis said. "After all, you're one of the Guardians now, too."

Raising an eyebrow, Sombra asked the Changeling, "Are you one of these 'Guardians', as well?"

"Yes, I am. Together, the four of us protect this land as best we can," she replied. "I do so hate violence, but I can't just stand by and do nothing while my little ponies get hurt. There would have been five of us if Luna hadn't... left."

"Trixie hopes Princess Luna comes back some day," Trixie said sadly. "She was the best teacher a filly could ask for, and Trixie doubts Trixie ever would have become an alicorn if not for what Trixie learned from her..."

"I've been wondering, why do you keep referring to yourself in the third person?" Twilight asked. "I know our Trixie does it sometimes, but that's just because she's more prideful than Sombra here, and-"

"Excuse you!?" Sombra interrupted, sounding highly offended.

"Sorry, _almost_ as prideful as him," Twilight amended with a roll of her eyes.

"Much better," Sombra said with a self-satisfied nod.

Twilight ignored him and finished by saying, "-and that's clearly not the case with you."

Trixie gave an embarrassed blush and explained, "Trixie has something of a speech impediment. Trixie cannot speak in first person no matter how hard Trixie tries."

"It's quite alright, dearie, it's part of your charm," Chrysalis reassured the young mare.

Upon entering the dining hall, Twilight saw her friends already eating, along with Sombra's counterpart and... a certain draconequus, now devoid of any sort of costume.

"Sir Discord!" Trixie cried, rushing forward. "When did you arrive? Oh, if only Captain Goodguy hadn't had to leave so soon, perhaps you finally could have met him..."

"Is... Is she being serious?" Sombra asked.

"Yes," Chrysalis replied. "I know it's a bit cruel to let such a deception continue, but I just can't bring myself to ruin her sense of fillylike wonder..."

"But he's the only Draconequus in existence!" The stallion protested. "...This world makes no sense."

" _Our_ world makes no sense. Why should this one?" Pinkie piped up. "We covered that a couple chapters ago, try to keep up."

"Come on, let's just get something to eat and head to bed," Twilight said. "We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

* * *

 **AN:** And there we go! Sombra has faced down betrayal, alicorns, and even the risk of death before the Crystal Heart, but the sight of true humility just throws him completely off balance.

Will the Guardians be enough to help Twilight & Co. overcome the approaching army? Will the alternate Sombra fall any further towards being evil? Find out in future chapters of A Somber Tale!


	29. Ch 27: Smoke and Mirrors

**A Somber Tale**

 **AN:** Hello again! After far, far too long, I can finally bring you the double length chapter I promised and with it bring the Reflections arc to a close.

Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 27: Smoke and Mirrors

As the moon rose high in the sky, the King stood out at the edge of the woods, silent, his face filled with conflicting feelings.

"Luna!" The single name echoed out into the air. He knew he was being watched. There was no doubt in his mind that every tree had eyes and ears from both sides of this war. And with the newest wild card that had been thrown into the mix it was quite possible that he was being watched by the shadows themselves. In the end, it did not matter, he trusted his beloved. If she believed that his counterpart would be a danger she would not have sent him. And he truly cared not if the world heard what he had to say. The sound of gentle wings announced that she had come at his call even before he saw her. She was back in similar gaudy clothes to what he had seen her in millennia ago. It was all too fancy, ornamental, and far far too much red, black and mascara. nothing like the simple flowing robes she wore but only a few years ago.

The dark alicorn landed gently before him, for a brief moment as their eyes met he could have sworn that her serious facade cracked and that he could see regret in her eyes. but she was a professional and as quickly as it came it was gone, leaving all the world wondering if it was there at all. "Sombra... Why have you come here?"

"I have come to speak with an old friend, and to plead with her to change her ways..." Sombra explained.

A sneer spread across the alicorn's face. "I am afraid to tell you, but your plea falls on deaf-"

"Luna, please... Why do you continue to fight? Your sister does not control you, she is in chains and awaiting fair trial. I beg of you Luna, as your friend, please turn away from all this. Come back with me, and all shall be forgiven, your crimes, your betrayal. It'll be as if you never left. There is no reason for you to continue to fight me." Sombra spoke to his best friend, pleading for sanity. For a second it appeared as if his words had struck true and that she would finally snap back to her senses and apologize.

But it was not to be. "We both know that fairness is not your strong suit 'king'." The mocking words scraped the inside of his skull as none other then Empress Cadenza waltzed into the middle of the clearing and their conversation. "With the amount of lives to your name, I have no doubt that she will find her sister on the chopping block within a week. Isn't that right, Sombra the Executioner?"

"Ah Cadenza..." The King greeted the newcomer. "If I had known that queen Amore had an heir, I would have ensured that it would have been more then just _her_ body that was flung from the battlements."

The mad mare gave a fake gasp "Why, Sombra, it is so nice to see you, too! I am so glad to have the honor to be in your presence." He could hear her gag slightly as she finished the sentence. "Now, I am so glad you could come and meet as friends but I'm afraid that Luna shall be coming with me, not you. For you see when this is all over, only I can give her what her heart desires more then anything else in this world. And, unfortunately, she can't get that if she leaves with you. Now come along, Luna, the end of this war draws near."

There was a lengthy pause as Luna fought an internal struggle before at last she turned to follow Cadence. "You are correct... Our victory draws near, indeed."

Sombra felt his heart crumble as his plea failed. "Luna!" She turned to look at him, but he knew that she was set on her way, the stubborn mare that she was. "You are, and always will be, my friend. I promise that you will see the end of this war, and you shall receive a fair trial."

He didn't expect anything from her but as she took off, she surprised him once more. "...Thank you."

* * *

As the sun rose the next day, many ponies were already hard at work preparing for the oncoming attack. With all of Canterlot warned of the invasion, civilians stockpiled supplies while the Royal Guard officers gave their troops final orders for defending the city. The Thunderbolts, a group of pegasi athletes that supported the Royal Guard in times of war, had been sent north to gather further information on the enemy and to provide advance warning when Cadenza's army drew close.

Twilight and her friends had gathered with the Guardians on the city's outer wall to discuss their specific roles in the coming battle. King Sombra had spread out a map of the city and surrounding area and opened the discussion. "We need to end this quickly. Normally, the city's position on the side of the mountain would make it ideal to fight defensively and let the enemy wear themselves out. However, after all of the damage caused by the Two Sisters over the last couple of years, Canterlot simply does not have the supplies to withstand a protracted siege. We could keep everypony fed for a week at most, two if we began rationing immediately. We might be able to stretch it out to a month if we restricted supplies to military personnel only..."

"Although we would never even consider abandoning your subjects like that, right?" Chrysalis asked pointedly.

"...Of course not," the king replied, although his hesitation was telling. "Regardless, if we can finish this in one decisive battle, supplies won't become an issue."

"Couldn't Discord just make more food?" Twilight asked.

"If he wanted to, Sir Discord could defeat that entire army by sneezing," Trixie said. "Trixie hates to criticize others, but he could really take some lessons from Captain Goodguy on using his magic to actually help out."

"Sadly, neither one has been seen since last night," King Sombra said. "I believe Discord said something about telling a human about a crown to 'set things up'. I have no idea what a 'human' is, but it'd better be important if it meant he couldn't help with this."

"Come now, you know that layabout never does anything unless it amuses him," Chrysalis said. "We knew he'd never actually help with this battle. That's why you asked our guests to stay, isn't it?"

The king just sighed and said, "I suppose that's true."

"We hardly need the draconequus," his counterpart chimed in. "Twilight or I could handle an army of ordinary ponies single-hoofedly. The only real threats will be the alicorns."

"You're right," Chrysalis said. "However, we want to avoid as many casualties as possible on both sides. Cadenza is the one to blame, not those poor ponies that follow her."

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked.

"Empress Cadenza's special talent is Love Magic," Trixie explained. "Rather than using it to help others, she abuses it, forcing ponies to fall so deeply in love with her that they will obey her every command. They would throw their lives away at her slightest whim, _kill_ somepony just to see her smile. Trixie thinks it is sickening."

"Agreed. Nonetheless, it only reinforces what we must do," the king said. "We must deal with Cadenza and Luna as swiftly as possible, or at least break Cadenza's spell. Once Cadenza is dealt with, the army will have no more reason to fight. Indeed, they'll likely side with us against those two, given half a chance. However, unlike the Two Sisters, Cadenza is no fighter. She will be safely at the back of her troops, away from the combat, and her army will fight to the last to keep anypony from reaching her."

The other Sombra chuckled. "In that case, you are lucky I am here. My Shadowform spell will let me pass through her army untouched. This 'war' will likely last all of five minutes, once they arrive."

"Then I'm coming with you," Twilight said, continuing before any of them could object. "I know the Shadowform spell, too, and she will have Luna with her. Or did you forget what happened last time you fought two alicorns without back-up?"

Sombra grimaced at the reminder but made no objection. Others, however, did.

"Whoa, you can't leave us behind again!" Rainbow Dash was the first to protest.

"She's right, sugarcube, we're sticking with ya this time," Applejack added.

"Yeah, my party cannon's locked and loaded!" Pinkie said with a grin.

Twilight shook her head. "No, none of you girls would make it through her army. Besides, while we go after Cadance and Luna, the citizens of Canterlot need to be protected. If I have to worry about that while fighting alicorns..."

"Oh, don't you fret, darling," Rarity replied. "We'll make sure not a single one of those ruffians gets into the city."

"Just stay safe, Twilight," Fluttershy added anxiously. "I... I don't think I'll be much help with the fighting, so I'll be helping the medics patch up anypony that gets hurt.

"Well then, I better go see if these 'Thunderbolts' can match up to our world's Wonderbolts!" Rainbow Dash declared.

"Ah suppose Ah can help shore up the front lines," Applejack suggested. "Ah ain't killing nopony, but a swift kick or two ought to put some down for the count."

"And I'll be mannin' the cannons, arr!" Said Pinkie, who had somehow managed to put on and eyepatch and pirate hat without anypony noticing.

"I knew I could count on you girls!" Twilight said with a smile.

"Well, if that's decided, then we should all get into position," King Sombra declared. Turning to his counterpart, he said, "I would suggest finding someplace outside the city from which to strike. We Guardians and your friends will distract our foes and keep the main army busy. One way or another this war ends today, and success or failure hinges on your actions."

"But no pressure, right?" Twilight replied, as she and the other Sombra turned away, and began walking towards the gate.

* * *

As the Crystal Empire army began its final approach, King Sombra addressed his own forces. "For centuries, we have fought against the forces of Evil. Every day, we have striven to protect the ponies and lands that we love. And every day we have lost another inch. Another brother, another sister, another child or parent... another friend... corrupted or worse, treating us like the enemy or never seen again. Some have begun to wonder if this fight is futile, if we shouldn't just give in. HOWEVER! We have stood firm in our convictions and have held our ground! We have remained steadfast, courageous, and determined down to the last! We are the Guardians of Harmony and Equestria's Royal Guard! And at last, our efforts have been rewarded!

"Just yesterday, Queen Celestia was brought low, stripped of her power, and now wallows in Canterlot's dungeon. Although our current foes will fight with the fervor of zealots, they will be drained from a day's forced march. We have fought for justice for centuries but we can end this war today! We can win this war today!

"And always remember, troops...

"There is no emotion, there is peace."

His voice hung in the air ringing true as he recalled the mantra of his race.

"There is no ignorance, there is knowledge."

He turned to face the Alicorns and their army.

"There is no passion, there is serenity."

He drew his sword, its crystal blade glittering in he sun.

"There is no chaos, there is harmony."

He raised his sword, the tension of his forces a palpable thing behind him.

"There is no death, there is magic!"

He swung the blade down and his Royal Guard charged forward with a unified cry, clashing against the opposing army before Canterlot's gates.

* * *

"I must say, I am impressed," Sombra said as he watched the the two forces advancing upon each other.

"Yeah, I've read about army warfare before but never seen anything like this," Twilight agreed.

"I was actually talking about you, my dear student," Sombra replied with a smirk

Twilight frowned as she asked, "What do you mean?"

"I was referring to how well you handled your friends' objections. Expressing concern for their safety while pointing out the futility of them joining us, appealing to them for aid, and finally playing on their guilt for potentially causing you distractions when your life is at risk. Even I am impressed by such wily manipulation," the stallion explained, pausing to let the young mare protest his assumption.

However, her response caught him off guard. Twilight wore a guilty expression as she said, "I know tricking them wasn't right, but I had to keep them safe, no matter what. I can apologize to them later but only if they are alive and well." Twilight squared her shoulders before looking at him with a determined expression. "I don't care how much I have to dirty my hooves, as long as it means my family and friends are safe. I'll do whatever it takes," she gave a slight smirk, "even learning from a former tyrant."

Sombra regarded her in silence for a moment. "Just when I think you could not get any better, you surprise me again and again," he replied. An uncharacteristically warm smile spread across his face as he added, "Truly, I could not ask for a more wonderful mare to stand by my side."

"W-What!?" Twilight exclaimed, a blush rising across her cheeks.

Before more could be said, the sound of a cannon echoed in the distance.

"There's the signal. Time to get to work," Sombra said with a eager grin.

"Wait!" Twilight protested. "You can't just say something like that and-"

Sombra just shot her a roguish grin, before shifting into Shadowform and taking off towards their targets.

Scowling in annoyance, Twilight hurried to follow suit.

* * *

"See, Luna? I told you not to worry," Empress Mi Amore Cadenza said confidently, as she reclined in the opulent litter she had been carried the majority of the distance from the Crystal Empire in. "My legion outnumbers his pathetic Royal Guard four to one, even with their irritating aerial support. The mistake you and your sister made was trying to do everything yourselves. Admirable, don't get me wrong, but now that _I'm_ here, I suspect Canterlot will fall without us even needing to lift a hoof."

"Do not underestimate King Sombra," Luna said firmly. "He may be honorable and prefer a fair fight, but he is no fool. Have no illusions, he has a plan."

"Why, is that respect I hear?" Cadenza said with a sneer. "Surely you don't still carry a torch for him, even after he left you for your sister?"

"That mare is NOT my sister, as you well know," Luna snapped back. "She is from another world, as is several of Sombra's current allies, _including_ the ones who felled Celestia."

"So you say, but evidence do we have that they aren't just some of that fool Chrysalis' children? Telling a Changeling apart is hardly an easy task, after all," the empress argued. "Those bugs are incredibly annoy-"

"Your highness, look out!" Cried a blue haired stallion, as he leapt between Cadenza and the tendril of shadow that had shot towards her without warning. The stallion was tossed to the side, but not before purple crystals were embedded in his horn, sealing his magic. A moment later, the shadow coalesced into the form of Twilight Sparkle.

"I've come to end this, Cadence!" Twilight declared, her Dark Magic flaring around her.

"You!?" Luna snarled, surging forward... only to pull up short as Sombra returned from Shadowform between the alicorn and the target of her ire.

"Lady Twilight has business with her sister-in-law, so please give them some space. Besides," Sombra's grin turned sinister as he spoke, "you have no idea how long I have wanted thrash somepony who looks exactly like you."

"Funny, I've been harboring some ill will towards your own double," Luna said with a glare.

In a surge of darkness, Sombra's shadow lashed out, only to meet thin air as Luna spread her wings and took to the sky. The alicorn retaliated with a beam of magic from her horn, which Sombra simply let passed through him by briefly turning into Shadowform. Returning to his corporeal form, Sombra's eyes flashed with Dark Magic, causing the eyes of the alicorn to glow the same colors as he locked her in a Trauma Prison. With a quick burst of magic, Luna broke free...

But not in time to dodge the stallion's next attack, which Crystallized one of her wings.

With a cry of pain, Luna crashed into the ground, tendrils of shadow restraining her before she could recover. "They say that an old dog cannot learn new tricks," Sombra said, as he loomed over her.

"To Tartarus with you, you thrice cursed dastard!" Luna snarled, charging her horn with magic for another attack.

Rather than retreating, Sombra simply leaned forward, pressing his horn against hers and whispering as he did, "Which is why I am glad that I am no dog."

Luna's expression turned into one of confusion, before shifting to horror. A scream of shock and agony was ripped from her throat, as Sombra _pulled_ and her magic was torn from her bound form.

* * *

"I've come to end this, Cadence!" Twilight declared as she stared down her sister-in-law's twisted reflection. She heard Luna called out to her but did not even look in her direction, already feeling Sombra moving to intercept thanks to her newfound ability to Sense Magic.

"Oh my, I'm quite impressed," the empress replied, looking and sounding completely unconcerned by the sudden attack. "Armor might not be on par with an alicorn, but he is my personal bodyguard for a reason. To dispatch him so swiftly is no mean feat." Stretching languidly, she settled further into the cushions upon which she rested. "I'm sure I've seen you somewhere before. Would you care for some tea whilst I attempt to recall where?"

Twilight blinked in surprise at the unexpectedly friendly response. "T-Tea?"

"Of course. I see no reason that mares of refinement like us need brawl like pubescent stallions," Cadenza answered smoothly as she poured two cups of tea. "Speaking of stallions, I've seen you around Armor from time to time, haven't I?" Without giving the younger mare a chance to reply, she went on, "His older sister? No, you're his younger sibling, surely."

"That... That has nothing to do with this!" Twilight said, shaking her head to clear her thoughts.

"Of course not," Cadenza replied, her kindly smile and pink-glowing gaze full of patience. "Who you're related to has absolutely no bearing on us sharing a cup of tea. Come, sit. Would you like any cream or sugar?"

"Some... Some sugar, I suppose," Twilight replied, approaching unsteadily as she tried to remember why she had been reluctant to spend time with such a nice mare.

"Excellent," the empress said, as she began preparing a third cup. "I take it you will be joining us as well, your highness?"

"Indeed, it would ill behoove me to miss such an opportunity," Sombra said as he joined them.

"Sombra!? You... you took care of Luna already?" Twilight asked with a smile. 'I can't think straight,' she thought, 'but there's no way we can lose if we're together.'

"Of course," the stallion said with a smirk. "Last time, I only lost because she had Celestia backing her up the whole time. I'm stronger now, so it's obvious she never could've beaten me by herself."

Twilight's smile fell. A moment later, she released a blast of Dark Magic, disrupting the illusion and Crystallizing the stallion that had been impersonating the former tyrant.

"What!?" Cadenza exclaimed as she fell back in shock, dropping the container of poison that had been disguised as sugar only moments before. "Nopony has every seen through my Love Blind spell before! How-"

Twilight cut her off by wrapping a tendril of shadow around the alicorn's neck before she could put Twilight under her spell again. "Two reasons, actually. First, It was actually Luna, turned temporarily into Nightmare Moon, that defeated Sombra a thousand years ago, while her sister was unconscious."

"But... my spies..." the empress managed to gasp, desperate to know how her plans could have gone awry.

"Until Luna told me recently, she and Sombra were the only ones to know the truth, although Celestia may have suspected it," Twilight explained with a smug smile. "Besides, as I said, there was another reason. My Sombra doesn't use contractions unless he's incredibly distracted."

"Well spotted, my dear," the real Sombra said, as he tossed the insensate form of Luna to the ground at their feat. "Although, I would like to think I am far more handsome and witty than any mere facsimile. Now, I believe the good empress offered you a refreshment. I would suggest avoiding the tea, but perhaps she has something else you could 'drink'."

Turning back towards the captive alicorn, Twilight flashed her newly grown fangs in an almost vampiric smile, as she reached out with her magic for Cadenza's own. As she _pulled_ , she tuned out the alicorn's scream with the thought, 'I really shouldn't take anypony else's magic. As amazing as this feels, now that I've got the hang of it, this could get dangerously addicting...'

* * *

When Twilight and Sombra returned to Canterlot, celebrations were already in full swing. The Zealots had never breached the city walls and casualties on both sides had been nearly nonexistent. So, while the hospitals would be busy for some time to come caring for the injured, there was little in the way of repairs to be done, and much to be grateful for.

Former Crystal Slaves mingles with Royal Guard and citizen alike, and the duo quickly found themselves swept up in the crowd. Their return was not heralded by trumpets or any sort of fanfare and Twilight was alright with that.

"I wish they had at least acknowledged us when we got back," Sombra grumbled, as if knowing her thoughts.

"You know full well that I didn't do this for recognition," Twilight said. "Personally, I just want to make sure my friends are all okay and then call it a night."

However, their anonymity was shattered the moment they entered the castle and Twilight found herself the final participant in a six mare group hug.

"They were quite worried about her," a familiar voice as a pony stepped up beside Sombra.

"I doubt anypony needs to worry about Twilight Sparkle, she is well capable of taking care of herself. That said, I will continue to serve and protect her, regardless of need," Sombra said. "Of course, I imagine your own feelings are similar, aren't they, Princess Celestia?"

"I certainly care for her deeply, although perhaps not the same way as yourself, Black Knight," the princess replied.

"Indeed. Might I ask what you are doing here?" Sombra asked.

"Luna agreed to watch over our Equestria today. With the portal stabilized, I came through to make certain everything was under control," Celestia explained. Smiling, she added, "From what I understand, I have you to thank on both of those accounts."

"Preposterous," Sombra replied. "It was Lady Twilight's power and skill that saw us through this hardship. I merely supported her."

"Trying to make me jealous, dear?" King Sombra said as he approached.

"Allow me to excuse myself," the other Sombra said, stepping away from the King and Princess. However, as he stepped away, he kept an ear on what they said.

"Have you spoken to her recently?" King Sombra asked.

"I'm afraid she still isn't answering my messages," Celestia replied. "If nothing changes, than I fear the worst for her."

"If there is anything I can do, you merely need say the word. With events settled here, she could live like the princess she deserves to be," the king offered.

"I will try to get through to her, but I know not how successful I will be," Celestia said sadly. "It would seem that I am just as bad a mother as I am a sister."

"Worry not, dear light, I'm sure our little Sunset will come around one of these days," King Sombra replied.

Suddenly, Sombra was drawn away from his eavesdropping by Twilight's approach. "What are you standing around here for? Come join us! Or did you forget that you're their friend now, too?" Twilight asked, gesturing to the five mares (and one baby dragon) waiting for them.

Sombra did not reply immediately, simply staring at Twilight in the afternoon sun. Twilight stared back uncertainly, before shivering in a sudden breeze. 'A daughter, huh? Perhaps a daughter would not be so bad,' the former tyrant thought. Lifting his shadow from the ground, Sombra draped it over Twilight's shoulders, leaving a pitch black scarf around her neck. "We had best go join them, then." As they rejoined the others, comments of admiration came for Twilight's new accessory from her friends.

It would not be until much later that Twilight realized one of her friends was less than happy to see such a gift produced so easily...

* * *

 **AN:** And there we go! Needless to say, given how differently it turned out from canon, this may not be the last we see of this world...

Who is this 'mysterious' daughter Celestia mentioned (and why has she never appeared in the main show)? Why is one of Twilight's friends upset with Sombra' gift? Find out in future chapters of A Somber Tale!


	30. Ch 28: Calculated Kindness

**A Somber Tale**

 **AN:** Hello again! Not much to say this time, so...

Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 28: Calculated Kindness

Sombra charged forward, spinning around at the last moment to deliver a vicious double kick with his hind legs. He did not even try to suppress the smirk that spread across his face at the satisfying impact.

"Gotta say," Applejack said as she approached, "never thought Ah'd see the day a king helped with buckin' apples. Let alone enjoy it."

Gathering up the apples that had missed the bucket, Sombra replied, "While I will always prefer to use magic to accomplish my long term goals and everyday tasks, and while it would no doubt finish this task in a fraction of the time, I will admit a certain level of satisfaction from accomplishing a task through sheer physicality. Besides, you requested that I refrain from using magic, so I will oblige."

"Just like that, huh?" Applejack asked. "And this has nothing to do with Twilight being gone?"

Sombra frowned, taking a moment to wipe the sweat from his brow. "I admit the manual labor has helped keep my mind off things. However, given what happened last time she faced some threat without me, I think I have a right to be concerned. I should really be with her now..."

"Dash really needs to stop betting against Rarity," the earth pony muttered, before speaking up. "Twilight's her own pony. She managed just fine before you came along. Ah'm sure she can handle some thief without much trouble."

"A thief from another reality who specifically targeted one of the Elements of Harmony," Sombra pointed out. "The Element of Magic, no less."

"And if you think Ah wouldn't rush to Twilight's side in a heartbeat to help her, your dead wrong," Applejack said. "And the rest of the girls are the same. You'll just have to do the same as the rest of us and trust that Twilight can handle herself."

"I suppose I have little choice at this point,"the stallion said with a frown. "I just feel-"

Suddenly, the roll of thunder echoed through the orchard, interrupting their conversation. The pair turned to regard the approaching storm clouds. Frowning, Applejack said, "Looks like the weather team's ahead o' schedule today. We'd best hurry if we're gonna finish up before they arrive."

The rain was already coming down hard by the time they had finished and entered the Apple residence, dripping water with every step. Apple Bloom came up to them with a pair of towels. "Thanks for your hard work, Mr. Knight. Big Mac's gettin' better, so he should be back at work tomorrow."

"Just 'Sombra' is fine," he replied as he began to dry himself off. "Black Knight was... more of a title. Besides, as capable as your sister is, the size of your property necessitates her receiving outside assistance whilst your brother is ill."

"Well, it's a good thing you- What's happening to your cutie mark!?" Apple Bloom cried out in shock.

Sombra looked back to see the fake cutie mark on his flank badly smeared. "Well, I suppose I don't really need that anymore, anyway." Turning to the horrified filly, Sombra said, "That was merely a ruse to avoid questions. After all, it is rather unusual for a pony my age to have avoided the shackles of fate successfully."

"Ya mean, ya don't have yer cutie mark yet?" Apple Bloom said, suddenly horrified by the idea of becoming an adult without one.

"What was all that about 'shackles of fate'?" Applejack asked, more curious about his phrasing.

"That is quite simple," Sombra explained. "Cutie marks enhance a pony's special talent... However, they also hinder that pony from excelling in any other area. They are shackles, locking ponies into a single fate. Those lucky enough gain a broader talent, like magic or sports. But a pony who's talent is baking sweets or harvesting apples? They will likely spend their entire lives in that one pursuit, and never know how much of the world they are missing. I never had a cutie mark. I never excelled at anything on my own. Even my Dark Magic, for which I became infamous, I only attained due to my mother using her own power to awaken it. However, I have also been free to learn whatever I wish. I have grown strong; physically, mentally, and magically. I have no cutie mark... and yet I know I am better than any pony who has one."

"And what's so wrong with farming apples?" Applejack asked defensively.

"Nothing. After all, how would the nobles in Canterlot maintain their posh lifestyles without peasants to do the difficult jobs for them?" Sombra asked pointedly. Not giving her time to respond, he went on, "You saw me at work today. Would you expect such strength from a unicorn stallion, or an earth pony stallion? If I had a cutie mark representing Dark Magic, it is unlikely I would be able to maintain my physical strength at such a level, despite the new heights my magic would no doubt reach."

Applejack opened and closed her mouth a few times, not sure how to refute him. Fortunately, her sister saved her from having to come up with a response.

"If ya've learned so much, maybe ya could teach mah friends and I a few things!" Apple Bloom said eagerly.

"What do you mean?" Sombra asked.

"We're trying to find our special talents but we're starting ta run out of ideas of things to try," the filly replied.

Sombra opened his mouth to reiterate his point, before realizing the futility of arguing philosophy with a foal. Sighing, he said, "I suppose I could teach you a few things that you are unlikely to find an instructor for in such a quaint town as this."

"If you think Ah'm gonna let you teach my sister Dark Magic..." Applejack protested.

"Of course not," Sombra said, dismissing her concerns with a wave of one hoof. "The likelihood of an earth pony having enough magical energy to manifest even the most basic spell successfully is rather slim. However, I am well versed in fencing, jousting, archery, and many other disciplines that few in Ponyville have heard of, let alone practice."

"OH! Applejack, what if I have a talent for fightin'?" Apple Bloom said excitedly. "Maybe I could become Captain o' the Royal Guard some day!"

As the older mare tried to temper her sister's excitement, Sombra slipped out. As he headed back to the library, his expression fell, concern for another mare coloring his thoughts.

* * *

The sound of pieces of wood clacking together echoed throughout the field, before culminating in three solid thuds of of wood impacting flesh.

Sombra lowered the training sword he held with his magic, examining the trio of fallen fillies surrounding him. "Not a bad start. As misguided as they are, your attempts at attaining cutie marks have clearly left you all quite fit for your age. That said..." he turned to the unicorn first, "Sweetie Belle, you need to work on your magic. A unicorn's magic is their greatest weapon, even when only using it to wield a more literal one. With it, you can achieve greater range and a wider angle of strikes than swinging a sword with your mouth. If you do use your mouth to wield the weapon, keep an eye open for other opportunities to use your magic in order to distract your opponent or catch them off-guard."

Next, he turned to the earth pony, "Apple Bloom, while you lack a unicorn's magic or a pegasus' wings, your kin have great strength. So will you... when you get older. For now, you must learn to compensate. Instead of trying to block attacks, angle your defense so that your foes' strikes are deflected to one side. Not only will this require less strength to accomplish, but it will leave all but the most skilled swordponies open to your counterattack, allowing to use the strength you build up for offense, rather than tiring yourself on defense."

Finally he turned to the pegasus of the group, "Scootaloo, a pegasus' greatest asset is her wings-"

"I know," Scootaloo cut him off, looking shamefacedly back at her own underdeveloped pair. "But... I..."

"Have an advantage over the rest of your kind," Sombra said with a grin, causing her to look up in surprise. "If you lacked wings completely, it might rightfully be called a handicap, but you have the element of surprise on your side. Any being facing a pegasus will expect an aerial battle. By striking swiftly from the ground, you can catch most foes unprepared the first time you face them. What is more, while your wings may not be able to lift you off the ground, I have seen you using them to propel yourself before. Learn to apply that to combat. Even a slight burst of speed can give you an edge. A sudden change of direction can avoid an otherwise unblockable blow or give you an opening that was not there before."

Addressing them as a group, he went on, "That will be enough for today. Over-training will only result in unnecessary injury. Think on my words and what I have shown you today. If you are serious about learning what I have to teach, meet me here at the same time for another lesson. You are dismissed."

Sombra turned to leave, but paused as a tired voice called out from behind him.

"Thanks for takin' the time ta teach us, Mister Knight!" Apple Bloom said, before correcting herself, "Wait, Applejack said it was Mister Sombra, now, didn't she?"

"Yeah, that was awesome!" Scootaloo added. "I can't wait for tomorrow!"

"Me neither," Sweetie Belle agreed, rubbing a sore spot on her side. "I just hope Rarity lets me. She always hates it when I come home with bruises and scrapes."

"Sadly, such minor injuries are commonplace during combat training," Sombra commented. "If your sister takes issue, feel free to lay the blame at my hooves. I am quite used to being cast the villain, and I would hate to see you incurring the ire of a loved one simply due to your desire to learn." He grinned as he added, "That said, if you are allowed to return, perhaps I shall instruct you three in the basics of jousting tomorrow."

As the trio began to talk excitedly about the next day, Sombra began to head back towards town... only to stop next to a bush on the side of the path. Grinning, he asked, "Looking for something, or were you just enjoying the show?"

The bush twitched and off a startled squeak, before Fluttershy slowly raised her head out. "I-I was, um... That is..." She trailed off, glancing toward where the three fillies were swinging their wooden swords at imaginary enemies.

"You were worried that I might hurt them, were you not?" Sombra asked, his expression more serious. Seeing her give a hesitant nod, he looked back toward the fillies and went on, "They are important to Twilight's friends, and the last thing I want is to make her upset."

Fluttershy frowned quietly for a moment before she said, "You make it sound like you only care about them because they're connected to Twilight."

Sombra's piercing gaze met her own, and Fluttershy ducked back into the bush, which began to quiver violently. The stallion sighed, saying, "Twilight is... unlike anypony I have every met. For as long as I can remember, I have only cared about myself, barring a single exception, and she is long dead."

"Hope?" Fluttershy asked, peaking out of the bush once more.

"Precisely. Everypony else was replaceable or an object to be removed," he went on. "However, since I met Twilight, things have been... different. Hope was the kindest pony you would ever meet, and there is no denying that she had powerful magic. I owe my life to those traits. However, she was never the best student and was easily distracted. She was my best friend, but she never understood my interest in books or my desire to be the best in our class."

"But Twilight does," the pegasus stated, not making it a question.

"Indeed. That is why I am willing to put on a smile and act 'nice' towards others," Sombra explained. "I could not care less what they think of me, but I know full well that my actions reflect upon her now, and I will do what I can to preserve her pride."

"Twilight isn't prideful," Fluttershy protested, in defense of her friend.

Sombra flashed his usual grin, "She may not revel in it as openly as me, but-"

The conversation was cut short by a sharp cracking sound and a cry of pain. Turning, the two adult ponies turned to see Scootaloo clutching one of her wings in pain and they rushed over.

"I didn't mean to hit her!" Sweetie Belle told them, sounding terrified. "I lost control of my magic for a moment, and the sword went the wrong way!"

"We need to get her to the hospital," Fluttershy said.

Sombra, however, didn't waste any time on words. His eyes flashed with Dark Magic, tendrils of shadow pushing the others firmly aside as he crouched over the fallen filly. probing the wing gently with his magic, he frowned as the young pegasus cried out. "It is fractured," He declared. Grabbing one of the wooden swords with his magic, he held it in front of Scootaloo's face and ordered, "Bite down."

"What are you doing!?" Fluttershy demanded, concern for the filly momentarily overriding her fear of the former tyrant.

"Dark Magic can repair one's own body quite easily. However, I have yet to perfect a spell for using it to fix the injuries of others, so healing another pony is much more of a challenge for me," Sombra explained. To Scootaloo, he said, "I need to set your wing before I can mend the damage. Now, bite down on the wood so that you do not bite your tongue." Once she had done so, he went on. "I will set it on 'three'. One... Two!" The others winced as he realigned the bones with a snap.

Scootaloo cried out in pain, but Sombra was already continuing. His Dark Magic faded, and his expression tightened in concentration, a dark green glow surrounding his horn and the filly's wing. After a few moments, Scootaloo relaxed, the pain gone, and Sombra slumped back as the glow faded.

Scowling, Sombra muttered, "I am really out of practice with that."

Stirring Scootaloo asked, "What happened?"

"I'm so sorry, Scootaloo, it's all my fault! I lost control and your wing got frictioned," Sweetie Belle admitted.

"He said, 'fractured'," Apple Bloom corrected her. "But it's okay now, Mister Sombra healed you!"

"Really?" Scootaloo said, flexing her wing experimentally.

Stepping up beside Sombra, Fluttershy asked, "How did you do that? That didn't look like your magic usually does."

"That is because I usually use Dark Magic. That was Unicorn Magic," Sombra grinned as he caught his breath. "It does not come as naturally to me as Dark Magic does, but I am still capable of it. Hope's special talent was for Healing. After we were... separated, I decided that one day I would surpass her ability, as I had the abilities of others, through study and training. Sadly, a thousand years in ice does not present many opportunities to practice such a skill."

Turning to the three fillies, he said, "From now on, no using your training swords without supervision, understood?"

"Yes, sir," the trio said in unison.

Fluttershy smiled. "I think you might be nicer than you want to admit."

"Do not be preposterous," Sombra replied. "Now, if you will excuse me, Twilight should be returning soon, and I wish to meet her at the station."

* * *

Princess Luna awoke with a gasp. "No... So soon? I thought I had more time."

Summoning a guard, she ordered, "Inform my sister that I would speak with her at her earliest convenience."

"Yes, Your Highness!" The guard said, saluting and heading off.

Heading to the desk in her room, the princess began writing quickly.

'Cadance,

'Please come to Canterlot as swiftly as you can. I fear something terrible will occur soon, and there is something we must address before it does...'

* * *

 **AN:** And there we go! Mostly just and excuse to show Sombra with the CMC and Fluttershy, but it does set up more than you may suspect for the future.

How did Twilight fare against the 'mysterious' thief? Will Sombra finally have a chance to live in peace, or does a new threat loom on the horizon? Find out in future chapters of A Somber Tale!


	31. Interlude II: Suspicions

**A Somber Tale**

 **AN:** BAM! Bet you weren't expecting another update that quickly, were you?

Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

Interlude II: Suspicions

Luna paced anxiously from one side of the Canterlot throne room to the other. "Where is she?"

"I'm sure Cadance will arrive as quickly as she can," Celestia said, in an effort to comfort her sister. "Although, with things resolved in the other reality, I fail to see what the emergency is."

"Well, perhaps if you spent a little more time in the world you're responsible for, and a little _less_ time wooing some stallion, then I wouldn't have to spell it out for you," Luna shot back with a scowl.

Celestia frowned, but held her retort. Moments later, Cadance rushed into the room.

"I came as quickly as I could," she said, clearly out of breath. "What's going on?"

Luna remained silent, simply gesturing for the guards to leave the room. Once they had done so, she spoke, her tone low and serious. "What I have to say concerns one Twilight Sparkle, and the new addition to her life, the stallion calling himself 'Black Knight'."

Celestia sighed in exasperation. "We have been over this, Sister," she said. "I admit that the resemblance is uncanny, but his behavior is completely different from that of King Sombra. He even aided us in the defense of Canterlot. Besides, I detected no trace of Dark Magic in him when we first met."

"Not to mention he and Twilight spent a night in the Crystal Empire without causing any trouble," Cadance added. "Shining Armor even insisted on posted extra guards around the Crystal Heart, and none of them reported even seeing either of them."

"So, nothing strange at all happened that night?" Luna asked the younger princess, a shadow of uncertainty entering her expression.

Cadance frowned, hesitating a moment before answering. "Well, one of the guards in the throne room went missing, and the other seems to have fallen into a coma, but nothing seems to have been disturbed in either the throne room or Sombra's study beneath it, as far as we can tell. If Sombra really had returned and was controlling my sister-in-law, wouldn't he have gone after the artifact capable of defeating him, rather than risk exposure spiriting away a single guard?"

"You seem to misunderstand," Luna said, looking more certain than ever. "I do not think that Sombra is the one in control, at all." Calling upon her magic, she summoned up a scroll and held it out to her sister.

Unrolling it, Celestia looked over what was written on it, her expression growing dark. "A Memory Stealing spell? Luna, where did you find this?"

"In the Starswirl the Bearded Wing of the Royal Library," Luna replied. "Normally, access to it is restricted due to it containing such dangerous spells as this. However, I believe Twilight had access to it as your personal student."

"Luna, what are you suggesting?" Cadance asked, not liking where the conversation seemed to be leading.

"I will suggest no longer, but rather state it openly," Luna declared. "I believe that Sombra somehow survived his most recent defeat, despite his apparent death, and that Twilight Sparkle discovered him. I believe that she was unwilling to pass up new magic, and stole his knowledge of Dark Magic for herself, replacing his memories with ones that would ensure his loyalty to her. Given how quickly she has learned to wield it, this is the only course of events that makes sense to me, short of her having both prodigal ability and a willing teacher."

"But... But this is Twilight!" Cadance protested. "She would never do something like that!"

"I'm sorry, Cadance, but I never believed Twilight would turn to Dark Magic, either," Celestia said. "Given recent... personal distractions, it would seem my sister had a clearer view of events than I. As much as it pains me to say it, it would seem that we have to accept that none of us knew Twilight Sparkle as well as we thought."

"I... This must be a misunderstanding," Cadance replied, unwilling to believe that the filly she had once watched over could have became some scheming villain. "There has to be some other explanation!"

"In this instance, I would love nothing more than to be proven incorrect," Luna said. "However, we do not have time for uncertainty. We must address the situation, and quickly."

"While I agree that this is worrying, I fail to see the need for such haste. Recklessness only leads to mistakes, after all," Celestia cautioned. Grimacing, she added, "Especially where King Sombra is concerned."

Luna winced at the memory of that harshly learned lesson, and the events that occurred because of it. "Because, if we leave this situation as it stands, we may have to face multiple threats at once." Her expression darkened as she explained, "The Nightmare Forces are soon to return..."

Celestia gasped, finally grasping just how bad the situation could get. "If Twilight becomes corrupted by them, with her knew knowledge of Dark Magic..."

"...Then we may have no choice but to deal with her by force, before she follows in Sombra's hoofsteps as a tyrant," Luna finished.

"I refuse to let that happen!" Cadance cut in. "We have to find out the truth. There might be a perfectly innocent explanation. Twilight said she learned Dark Magic from a book Sombra left behind, right? If we show up without giving her time to prepare, and she can show us the book, that would prove that it's just a coincidence, wouldn't it?"

The Two Sisters exchanged a skeptical glance. "...It would certainly be a point in her favor," Luna conceded.

"Then we shall resolve this tonight!" Celestia declared, heading towards a balcony and spreading her wings. "Twilight will have just recently returned from dealing with Sunset Shimmer. Now will be the best time to catch her off-guard if she has turned evil. If not, than she will surely understand our need for caution in such matters."

The other two alicorns nodded in agreement, each expecting a different outcome, but both determined to see the matter resolved as quickly as possible.

However, the entirety of what was awaiting in Ponyville and in the days to come was not foreseen by any of them.

* * *

 **AN:** Of course, this is just another Interlude, so not as long as a proper chapter, but hopefully you enjoy it all the same!

What awaits the Princesses in Ponyville? How will Twilight and Co. deal with the mysterious Nightmare Forces? Find out in future chapters of A Somber Tale!


	32. Ch 29: Dark Delights

**A Somber Tale**

 **AN:** Hello again! I can't apologize enough for how long that took me to finish. Hopefully, though, the romance this chapter will make up for the delay.

Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 29: Dark Delights

"Are you certain about this, Twilight?" Sombra asked as the mare completed her spell.

"Of course," Twilight replied with a smirk. "I've wanted one of my own ever since I saw yours."

"Your friends might not approve," Sombra pointed out. "At least, not to it being hidden like this."

"What are you two talking about?" Spike asked as he walked up, a book tucked under one arm.

The two ponies turned away from what they were staring at to address the baby dragon. "Check it out, Spike!" Twilight said, excited to show off her latest accomplishment.

"Uh, you stuck a crystal to the side of the staircase?" Spike asked, unsure as to why that was so impressive.

"Well, yes, but it's a bit more than that!" Twilight said with a grin. Turning back to the crystal, she fired a beam of Dark Magic at it. Glowing lines extended outwards, forming a doorway with the crystal at the apex. Through the doorway, a staircase could be seen going down beneath the library.

"Wait... Doesn't that look kind of like..." Spike trailed off, glancing at Sombra nervously.

"Where do you think she got the idea?" Sombra replied without hesitation.

"I decided to do this after seeing Sombra's study with Cadance," Twilight explained, leading the way down the stairs. "I really liked how it looked. Well, aside from all the busts of himself.

As they reached the bottom, Spike saw a meticulously laid out office, with bookshelves lining the walls and a desk at the center. However, he had to ask, "Then why are there so many statues of _you_ here?"

"What do you-" Twilight looked up in surprise. Then she glared at the stallion with them. "Sombra!"

"What?" He said innocently. "I thought you had just forgotten to put them in."

"Nevermind, I'll get rid of them later," Twilight said while rolling her eyes.

"Why do you even need this?" Spike asked. "It's not like the library is that busy, and you have a desk in your room, don't you?"

"I'm glad you asked!" Twilight replied with a smile. "I plan to keep more important or dangerous books down here. I was lucky enough to have a teacher, but somepony trying to learn Dark Magic on their own could hurt themselves or somepony else, for example. Plus, it's nice to have a quiet place to myself, where nopony will disturb me if I want a few moments to myself."

"Then, do you need any help bringing books down here?" Spike asked, eager to be of assistance.

"Well, there's really only the one I got from Sombra's study, so far," Twilight said, gesturing to the single tome on the otherwise empty bookshelves. "But I'm sure I'll be able to find more that should be kept down here. Now that I've learn so much about Dark Magic, it would be irresponsible of me to leave such material laying around where those without the knowledge to use it safely could stumble upon it."

"Speaking of laying around, that reminds me," Spike said, holding out the book he had been carrying. "I found this-"

The young dragon was cut off as a dark blur snatched the book from his grasp. As the tendril of shadow retracted, Sombra held the book protectively to his chest. "Where did you find this?" He demanded.

"Uh, it had fallen under the table in the library," Spike replied.

"What's the big deal?" Twilight asked. "I'd almost think Spike had stumbled across your Super Secret Book of Evil Plans, but I know you wouldn't be careless enough to write those down." Suddenly, her eyes widened in excitement. "OOH! Is it a tome of new magic spells!?"

"Nah, it's just some sappy poetry book," Spike said. "The first one isn't even... finished..."

The young dragon trailed off under Sombra's resulting glare. "How much?" Sombra asked through gritted teeth.

"H-how much what?" Spike asked nervously.

"How much did you read?" Sombra elaborated.

"J-just the first page," Spike said. "I was looking for a title, but brought it to Twilight when I couldn't find one..."

"Wait a minute," Twilight cut in, coming to a realization. "Sombra... do you write poetry?"

"I do not," Sombra replied. Heaving a sigh, he went on, "That is why I have been practicing. Perfection does not come easy. I have read many books on the subject, but it has proven more difficult than I expected to craft a piece of suitable quality."

"What's the problem if Spike read it, then?" Twilight asked

"How would you feel if somepony read a paper you were working on before you had completed it?" Sombra replied petulantly.

"I'd ask them for suggestions, of course!" Twilight said. "Two heads are better than one, after all. Why don't you let me take a look at it. I might be able to help."

"NO!" Sombra shouted, stepping back suddenly. Recovering his composure, he went on, "That is, I certainly cannot let _you_ see it until it is finished."

"Please? I just have to see what sort of poetry the great King Sombra would write," Twilight tried, appealing to his vanity.

Sombra's resolve wavered, only to shatter completely when he saw the eager expression on Twilight's face, "Fine, but do not dare to judge it in its unfinished state." Opening it up, he he took a bracing breath and began to read.

"Your eyes like amethysts, beauty beyond measure.  
The light in my darkness, my greatest treasure.  
From icy oblivion, myself made new.  
Rescued from defeat, my angel in view.  
A mind so keen, heart open wide.  
A queen in my eyes, to take this king to her side."

Silence hung over the new study as Sombra closed his book. "As you can see, it hardly does you justice," Sombra said, unable to look at the mare he was sure was about to burst into laughter.

"That was... wonderful," was all Twilight could say, her cheeks flushed and her heart pounding.

Sombra could not stop the smile that spread across his face at her words. "Yes, well, it is still nowhere near as 'wonderful' as the mare it describes," he said.

"Sombra..." Twilight whispered.

The two simply stared into each other's eyes, until the moment was shattered by Spike clearing his throat awkwardly.

"Y-yes, well, I don't think there's anything we need help with right now, Spike," Twilight said quickly, her blush now one of embarrassment.

Leading the way back up to the library proper, Sombra said, "Actually, he could probably help us get ready for tonight."

"Right, you agreed to cook for the sleepover, didn't you?" Twilight said as she followed him.

"Consider it my way of contributing, without participating in, what was it the pink one called it? Ah, yes, 'a girly night of fun'," Sombra replied. "I still do not know what the occasion is, but helping out is one of the things friends are supposed to do, is it not?"

"It's not about what you're 'supposed' to do," Twilight said with a smile. "It's about _wanting_ to help each other." Her smile fell as she went on, "As for why, the others haven't been sleeping well, of late. It hasn't been bothering Spike or me, but apparently the girls have all been having really bad dreams. We're hoping a a night of fun will give them some good dreams."

"I suspect that whatever is causing it must not effect dragons," Sombra said. "And no doubt our dream lessons have had the side effect of protecting us, as well."

"Well, whatever it is, I can only hope tonight helps, for the others' sake," Twilight replied.

* * *

Darkness surrounded him, only broken up by the glint of light off predatory eyes and sharp teeth.

"How quaint," Sombra commented, before casually walking on.

The eyes and teeth disappeared, leaving him in a void. Suddenly, screams and wails began to echo around him, their source impossible to detect.

"Come, now, surely you can do better than that," Sombra called out.

The sounds quieted, and the darkness began to coalesce into a single, massive form before him.

"Now, this is just insulting," the stallion said with a frown.

 _You will come to fear us..._ a legion of voices spoke as one, as the massive creature dissolved.

"You think to frighten me? ME?" Sombra asked with a laugh. "I have mastered my fear beyond what sanity allows. I have delved into the darkest terrors imaginable, and harnessed such power for myself. I have seen my own worst fears come to pass, and grown stronger with each that I left behind. The fear of abandonment, I faced before I was even named. The fear of being ostracized by my peers, I saw come to pass as some of my earliest memories. Fear of helplessness I faced yearly, tortured by the power of the Crystal Heart and unable to even help myself. Fear of pain came and passed as my body was nearly torn apart during my last Crystal Faire. Fear of betrayal was one of my greatest fears, but even that I overcame, thanks to Princess Amore's treachery. Perhaps the only fear I had to rival that, the fear of rejection, I was forced to face as Radiant Hope fled my new found power. The fear of isolation was nothing compared to the reality of being sealed away in ice for 1,000 years, and yet I overcame that like all else. Even the fear of death no longer holds sway over me, as not even the destruction of my body meant my end."

Sombra paused for a moment, to catch his breath after his rant, before finishing. "I have conquered every fear that has ever held sway over me, and yet you think to frighten me? There is NOTHING that you, or any being else, could do to me to cause me fear!"

 _If not to you... then what about doing something to another?_

Before Sombra had a chance to react to those words, the darkness parted to reveal the unmoving form of a certain violet unicorn, laying broken and battered in a pool of her own blood...

* * *

"TWILIGHT!" Sombra yelled, as he sprang out of bed with a start.

He looked around the room and panicked for a moment when he saw Twilight's bed empty. However, he calmed down when he remembered that she was just spending the night elsewhere. Knowing he was not going to be able to get back to sleep any time soon, Sombra head down the stairs with a tired sigh.

Sounds from the lower floor banished his fatigue, as he snapped to alertness. Spike had gone with Twilight, which meant that he should have been the only being in the library that night. Following the sounds to the source led him to the kitchen, where he saw a familiar figure standing in front of the sink.

"I take it you couldn't sleep either?" Twilight asked, looking up as she sensed his magic approaching.

"Yes, it seems that without the focus of your training to keep my subconscious mind occupied, not even I am immune to whatever force is causing these night terrors," Sombra said. "But, what are you doing back here?"

"I couldn't sleep, but I didn't want to disturb the others, in case they had actually managed to avoid the bad dreams," Twilight said. "I was planning to do some reading, but when I saw that you hadn't had time to finish the dishes before going to sleep, I figured I'd help out. It's the least I could do after you made all that delicious food. Where did you even get Crystal Berries for those tarts, anyway?"

"Manifestation can be used for more than combat and construction, my dear," Sombra replied. "That said, when it comes to food, it is best to merely Manifest ingredients, rather than the finished product. Otherwise, the food comes out cold and bland. But come, the dishes can wait until morning."

Twilight followed him curiously, as he lead her out of the kitchen. Finding a large enough area of clear floor, Sombra used the spell they had been discussing to create a plush chair and sat down. Twilight was about to do the same when Sombra took one of her front hooves and pulled her towards him.

Letting out a surprised squeak, the startled mare tumbled into his lap. As he wrapped his forelegs around her, Twilight stuttered out, "S-Sombra!? W-what are you-?"

Sombra's grip loosened. "I-I'm sorry if I'm doing this wrong. I don't exactly have a lot of experience with... such acts," Sombra said, his usually confident tone replaced by an uncharacteristic anxiousness. "I know there have been a lot of changes in such traditions since my time, not to mention the cultural differences between the Crystal Empire and Equestria, and-"

Twilight pressed one hoof to his mouth to cut off his nervous rambling. "It's fine. You just caught me a bit off guard, that's all."

"As you wish, Lady Twilight," Sombra replied, pressing a light kiss to the edge of her hoof. The pair relaxed after that, just enjoying each other's presence as the night wore on.

However, the moment was not to last. Distracted as they were, neither noticed the trio approaching until the door burst open.

"Twilight Sparkle! We would have words with you!" Luna declared as she threw open the door.

Twilight and Sombra just stared in wide-eyed shock at the sudden intruders, while the trio of princesses were no less surprised by the situation they had walked in on.

Leaping to her hooves, Twilight did not need a mirror to know her face was as red as an apple. She recovered enough to ask, "Y-your Highnesses! W-what are you all doing here!?"

Sombra got up a bit more slowly, more irritated than embarrassed. "Royalty or not, you should at least have the decency to knock," he grumbled.

"It seems you misread the situation after all, Luna," Cadance said with a happy smile.

"Indeed, I must agree with Cadance after this heartwarming display," Celestia said, her own smile of a more apologetic bent.

"Perhaps, but I for one still have some questions about the situation," Luna said, not wavering from her conviction.

Twilight felt her cheeks growing even hotter as she sank to the floor, burying her face in her hooves. 'I wish literally _anything_ would happen to get me out of this...' she thought.

Suddenly, a piercing scream shattered the calm of the night outside.

'Oh, thank goodness!' Twilight thought to herself, before coming to a realization. "Wait minute! That was Rarity's scream!" She declared, before rushing out the door.

The others followed her out, only to see Rarity being carried into the sky by a smoky black cloud, heading straight to the moon.

* * *

 **AN:** And there we go! Again, I can't apologize enough for how long that took me to finish. I've been busy with work stuff, which has left me with less time to write than I'd like.

On a related note, I started a recently. Stories/chapters will continue to be posted for free, but if you want to help support me, (and thus give me more time to write,) please check it out!

Will the Princesses discover the truth? What has happened to Rarity? Find out in future chapters of A Somber Tale!


	33. Ch 30: Unexpected Generosity

**A Somber Tale**

 **AN:** Hello again! Not much to say, so let's get started!

Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 30: Unexpected Generosity

"Hehehe," Rarity forced out a laugh, doing the best to hide her nervousness at the situation she found herself in. "Seriously? I've had bad hair days more intimidating than this. Show yourself, then take me home immediately."

Something rushed past the stone throne Rarity was tied to, a smoky trail and the sound of displaced air the only sign that something was there.

"R-Really, that's the best you've got?" Rarity asked, starting to sweat. "Wooshing around in the dark?"

Dozens of entities began to flit about her.

"Admittedly, that was a _twinge_ creepy," Rarity said, squeezing her eyes shut as she flinched away from the unseen figures. When she opened her eyes, terror began to creep over her at what she saw. "Oh, dear... That is definitely a step up..."

The smoke she had caught glimpses of was not just the aftermath of their movement. In the room before her was dozens of entities that seemed to be made entirely from dark smoke, except for their glowing eyes, which were all fixed on the unicorn mare.

Rarity swallowed anxiously, whispering under her breath, "Good show, wooshie things..."

* * *

"The Nightmare Forces?" Twilight asked rhetorically, after hearing Princess Luna's explanation. "They were the ones who took Rarity?"

"It's a bit more complicated than that, but that would be this simple answer, yes," Luna replied. "Ever since I was purified by the Elements of Harmony, the remnants of Nightmare Moon's power have been waiting for another chance to take the kingdom they were promised, lurking in wait in the Nightmare Dreamscape."

"Nightmare Dreamscape?" Spike repeated questioningly.

"The temporary kingdom established by Nightmare Moon on the dark side of the moon during the thousand years she was trapped there," Luna explained. "The Nightmare Forces somehow knew exactly what to say to convince me... To give me their energy and hate. After my curse was broken by the Elements of Harmony, I believed the forces of darkness would wither and die... but it would seem that I was wrong."

"But, why does that gobbledy-goo care a flying feather about us?" Applejack asked.

"It is due to the Elements, is it not?" Sombra said, finally speaking up after having held his silence through the explanation.

"Indeed," Luna said. "Together, you possess the Elements of Harmony, which have defeated the dark forces before. Now, they will come after all of you, the ponies who can defeat them, and destroy your home..."

* * *

"We've made our offer very clear-" the leader of the shadowy beings was saying, before being interrupted.

"Clear?" Rarity said, having recovered her courage for the moment. "You know what's crystal clear? The fact that a new set of drapes would do wonders for this place. Bad decorating decisions aside, I _would never_ and _will never_ stay here. Ponyville is my home."

"Oh, but we know that all you ever want to do is help..." the leader said leadingly.

"...And we do need help from a pretty lady," spoke up one of the other shadowy creatures. "Don't we, Larry?"

The leader glared at the minion as he wrapped a tendril of shadow around where their neck would be in they were corporeal.

"I, uh, mean, don't we, Shadowfright?" The goon quickly corrected himself.

Continuing on as if he had not been interrupted, the now identified 'Shadowfright' said, "Without you, our entire existence is meaningless. Your generosity would save us..."

"No!" Rarity protested. "My friends! They need me!"

"Do they?" Shadowfright asked, as if to himself. "Or will they reject your gift once somepony new comes along? After all, how can you be expected to match up to somepony that can conjure things from thin air?"

Rarity hesitated, unable to keep herself from thinking about Twilight's new scarf, something the other unicorn was rarely seen without since she received it. 'I've made my friends so many dresses and accessories, but none of them wear what I make that often,' Rarity thought. Out loud, she asked, "But... they wouldn't forget me, would they?"

"Stay with us, and your kindness would never be taken for granted," Shadowfright cajoled her.

"You would never be forgotten," add the goon from before.

As Rarity's resolve wavered, a spark of Dark Magic rose from the surrounding darkness and shot towards her.

"Never?" Rarity repeated softly as the spark connected with her horn. "I just want to help..."

"And you will help," a voice echoed in her mind as the shadows swirled about her. "More than you ever dreamed."

* * *

Below in Ponyville, it had been decided that Luna would lead the remaining bearers of the Elements to the moon to rescue their friend, while Celestia and Cadance would stay behind to organize the defense of Ponyville should the worst case scenario occur. Needless to say, however, there was one pony who was less than pleased with this plan.

"Allow me to go with you, Twilight," Sombra demanded. "Surely you still remember what happened the last time you faced such a dangerous foe alone. I would not be able to bear it if something like that happened again because I was not by your side."

Twilight smiled, her heart warmed by the concern in his voice, but said, "Ponyville needs you more. Besides, I won't be alone. Along with my friends, Luna will be there as well, and she knows this threat better than any of us. We'll be back before you know it."

"Then, at least promise me that you will not do anything reckless," Sombra said.

Twilight paused, knowing she would not hesitate to throw herself into danger for the sake of her friends. As she realized an opportunity, however, she grinned and replied, "Fine, but I want a promise from _you_ , as well. Promise me that whatever happens, you won't go back to how you were before."

"What do you mean?" Sombra as cautiously.

"You've changed," Twilight said. "I know it, and I'm sure you do, as well. It's definitely been for the better. I want you to promise me that if anything happens to me, you won't go back to how you used to be." Glancing to where the princesses were waiting with there friends, she added, "I'm sure that even if they find out who you really are, you could still find a place for yourself as you are now, even without me."

"Twilight," Sombra said, his expression dark, "do not even suggest-"

"Just promise me," Twilight insisted.

Sombra was silent for a moment, before saying, "You wish for an oath? Then so be it. I swear that I will stay by your side for as long as you will have me. And should some force take you from me before then, I will travel to the depth of Tartarus and overcome Death itself if that is what I must do to have you with me once more."

"Sombra..." Was all Twilight could say for a moment. From anypony else, she would think those words hollow, but for all his flaws, Twilight had little doubt he really would do that if he could. "W-Well, I suppose I'd better not die anytime soon then, huh?" Leaning forward she placed a quick kiss on Sombra cheek as she turned to leave.

Watching her go, Sombra stood in dumbfounded silence for a moment, slowly raising a hoof to the spot her lips had touched.

As Twilight approached the others, a blush lit her face as she realized anyone looking in their direction would have seen her display of affection. A thought confirmed when she saw Celestia, Cadance, and her friends looking at her with knowing smiles, except for Rainbow Dash who was saying something about losing an entire paycheck by this point. Clearing her throat, she said, "We better get going. Don't want to keep Rarity waiting any longer than we have to, after all."

"Indeed, we wish you all the best of luck," Celestia said. "Come, Cadance, we should consult with the local Knight about the town's defense."

"That, and a few other things, if we have time," Cadance agreed. Approaching the still shell-shocked stallion, the Princess of Love asked eagerly, "Let me guess, first kiss?"

Stirred from his stupor by the question, Sombra lowered his hoof, and replied, "Yes, well, given my rather intimidating appearance, I am hardly used to such... attentions."

"As much as I would love to continue this line of discussion, we really must focus on the current threat," Celestia said. "Besides, there will be plenty of time for such talk later."

* * *

After arriving on the moon and entering the Nightmare Dreamscape, (and having Applejack make a wry comment about Nightmare Moon's lack of originality when it came to names,) the group came under attack by the Nightmare Forces, brought low by terrifying dreams. Thanks to Sombra's nocturnal training and some assistance from Princess Luna, Twilight quickly broke free of the nightmare they trapped her in, and helped her friends escape similar predicaments.

No sooner was that situation taken care of than the group found themselves surrounded by shadowy beings. "You want some?" Rainbow Dash shouted defiantly. "Well, we aren't afraid of you!"

"Ah, but some of you are afraid," Shadowfright said as he came forward. "Isn't that true... Luna? Is that what you're going by now?"

"That is my name," the alicorn said firmly. "My past as Nightmare Moon is long gone."

"But there is something you fear..." Shadowfright replied.

"Come back as Nightmare Moon and we will spare your friends," his goon added.

"After all they've done for you, this is how you will repay them? Tsk-tsk," the leader of the shadowy beings went on in a chiding tone. "Of course, you know our other alternative..."

"No!" Luna protested. "You can't. These ponies saved me. Rarity saved me." She wanted to deny them, and yet, part of her had already entertained such thoughts. "I will go-"

Suddenly, amethyst crystals burst from the ground, cutting off Luna's reply as they momentarily dispersed Shadowfright's form.

"You aren't going anywhere, Luna!" Twilight declared in a commanding tone as she stepped in front of the alicorn.

"Yeah," Rainbow Dash agreed, swooping next to the princess. "Like we're gonna let some goth-loving cloud take _another_ one of our friends?"

"Darn tootin'!" Applejack added, stepping up as well.

"I'm your friend?" Luna asked.

"Well, duh," Pinkie Pie replied.

"We all trust you," Fluttershy said. "We know you would never lie to us."

 _But you are hiding something from them, aren't you, Luna?_ The voice in her mind so much like her own caused Luna to wince in guilt.

Fortunately for her, Shadowfright drew the attention of the others. "Well, I see you have some real friends here," he said. "Friends who would do anything for you... And these friends won't be dissuaded."

"No way!" Rainbow Dash declared, getting up in his face.

"This is your last chance, 'Luna'," Shadowfright whispered to the alicorn as he reformed, "before they find out what you let happen..."

Luna looked away in shame, but stayed silent.

"Well, my pony friends, I can see that we will not be able to make an... arrangement," Shadowfright declared as he drew back. "Luckily, we came prepared. We will get the kingdom we were promised!"

Twilight's eyes widened as she felt a powerful source of Dark Magic approaching. However, the one the power belonged to was making no attempt at stealth, and the others turned as well as a burst of shadow announced their arrival.

A pair a glittering blue eyes shown through the darkness.

"Now the Elements of Harmony will be destroyed forever and Ponyville will be defenseless! Meet our new queen..." Shadowfright announced the arrival of...

"Nightmare Rarity!"

* * *

Meanwhile, down in Ponyville, ponies stopped what they were doing to look up, whispering in shock and terror as they saw the shadowy image of a mare spreading across the surface of the moon.

"My poor sister, forced to be Nightmare Moon once again..." Celestia said sadly, but as she looked up, something seemed off to her. "But that doesn't look like Luna..."

"I knew it was foolish to send Luna there," Sombra said with a scowl. "We might as well have gift wrapped her before she left."

"We can only hope that the others succeed in rescuing Rarity, so they can use the Elements once again," Cadance said.

"You're right," Celestia agreed. "We must trust in Twilight and her friends, and focus on preparing the town."

However, they had barely gotten back to work when the sound of wingbeats announced the approach of none other than Luna, herself, head hung low but clearly no Nightmare.

"Where are the others?" Celestia asked, as her sister landed.

"They were captured," Luna replied softly.

"Then we have to rescue them at once," Sombra said without hesitation.

"I will not allow any more ponies to risk their lives," Luna said, firming her resolve. Turning to Celestia, she went on, "The Nightmare Forces are on their way. They _will_ attack Ponyville."

"Don't worry, sister," Celestia replied. "We'll be ready for them."

Suddenly, the area grew dark, as Dark Magic so powerful that all three princesses could feel it erupted behind them. Cadance hurried over as the sisters turned around, seeing 'Black Knight' surrounded by writhing shadows, his head hung low and wild mane obscuring his eyes.

"So, not only did you abandon my friends and come running back with your tail between your legs to save your own hide," the stallion growled out through fanged teeth that seemed to grow more pronounced by the moment, "but now you want us to simply leave them at the mercy of monsters _you_ are responsible for creating and leaving to roam free? If you are too fearful and irresponsible to clean up your own mess, then I suppose I have no choice but to handle it myself."

As he turned to suit word to action, Celestia hurried in front of him, saying, "I know you're worried about them, but all of Ponyville is at stake, and these are not foes we can afford to take lightly. Once we have foiled their attack here, then-" Celestia stopped abruptly as she found herself staring into a pair of glaring, green-glowing eyes. Eyes that had looked at her with a similar fury a thousand years before.

"Your sister's cowardice is bad enough, but you would actually _stop_ me!?" Sombra growled. Calling as all his power at once, his horn began to bend into a curve and turn red as he roared, " **To Tartarus with both you light cursed sisters! I refuse to stand idly by while my Twilight is in danger!** "

With that, he shifted into Shadowform and shot off to rescue the mare that consumed his thoughts, leaving a trio of stunned alicorns in his wake, and even more shocked citizens that anypony, especially the polite 'Black Knight', would ever speak to a princess that way.

* * *

Sombra arrived at the castle in the Nightmare Dreamscape just as the Nightmare Forces were massing to depart.

"Now is the time for Nightmare rule!" Nightmare Rarity declared, preparing to lead her forces in their invasion.

"So, this is what became of of you," Sombra said as he approached. "I am afraid I shall have to make this quick, as you have caused me far too much trouble, already."

"Be careful!" Spike called from where he was restrained nearby. "She a lot more powerful than Rarity was!"

"Well of course I am," Nightmare Rarity preened. "I am the Queen of the Nightmare Forces!"

"Yes, no mere pony could hope to match up to our-" Shadowfright began, only to be interrupted as a tendril of shadow wrapped around him... only to withdraw after draining the Dark Magic from him, leaving only a strange but harmless inhabitant of the moon behind.

"What!?" Nightmare Rarity cried out in surprise as Sombra simply walked through her army, pulling the Dark Magic from them and into himself with ever increasing alacrity. "No... What... How!?"

"Why should I bother explaining things to a mere parasite who is about to get erased?" Sombra said with a sneer, as he drained the last of the shadowy beings' power.

Gathering herself, Nightmare Rarity retaliated with a beam of magical energy, striking the stallion square in the chest as she declared, "Do not think I shall fall so easily! Mine is the power power of Darkness itself!"

"You think darkness is your ally? You merely adopted the dark. I was born in it, molded by it. I did not see the light until I was already walking, and even then it betrayed me," Sombra replied evenly, seemingly unaffected by the attack. "I have finally found comfort in the calm glow of Twilight, and you dare to threaten that? I refuse. I refuse to let you stand in my way any longer!"

With every word, Sombra forced himself closer, pushing through the magical attack until his target was in reach. Pressing his horn against hers, he _pulled_ , drawing out the Dark Magic, and the Nightmare itself.

"Rarity!" Spike called out, as the mare he loved returned to normal and fell to the ground. Stepping over, Sombra casually shattered the chains binding the young dragon, allowing him to run to Rarity's side as she began to stir. "Rarity, are you alright?"

"I... I think so," the mare replied as she got to her hooves. "Sombra, you... saved me?"

"Of course, that is what friends do, is it not?" He said with his usual smirk. "Now, you two run along and free the others, I need to-"

Suddenly, wisps of shadow began to leak from the stallion's form, and he fell to one knee with a grunt.

"Sombra! What's going on?" Rarity asked as she rushed toward him. However, spikes of crystal burst from the ground around him, causing her to stop short.

"Do not concern yourself with me! Go help Twilight!" Sombra commanded through gritted teeth. "Go, and tell her... Tell Twilight... that I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise..."

Rarity opened her mouth to protest, but a glare from the former tyrant made her think better of it. As she turned toward the dungeon where the others were held, she said, "You can tell her yourself. Don't keep Twilight waiting too long, or I'm sure she'll be worried about you."

Watching the unicorn and dragon leave, Sombra fell to his side as the Dark Magic within him slipped even further out of his control. "Such good friends... It was nice while it lasted. Would you have been proud of me, Hope? Will you remember me, Twilight? I... I only wish it could have lasted longer..."

And then his eyes closed, as his body was consumed in a burst of shadow.

* * *

 **AN:** And there we go! I can honestly say I have never written the word 'nightmare' that many times in a single document before... But, regardless, it would seem that things have only gone from bad to worse...

For those who care, I started a recently. Stories/chapters will continue to be posted for free, but if you want to help support me, (and thus give me more time to write,) please check it out!

What has happened to Sombra? Will Twilight and the others be alright? Find out in future chapters of A Somber Tale!


	34. Ch 31: The Return of the King

**A Somber Tale**

 **AN:** Hello again! It's that time of year again, so enjoy your present!

Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 31: The Return of the King

"I told you it was him! You cannot deny it after that display!" Luna ranted, vindication at having been right about the stallion's identity washing away her guilt about the Nightmare Forces for the time being.

"Yes, but we can deal with that after he returns," Celestia said. "Perhaps you were even right about-"

"Twilight!" Cadance interrupted, rushing towards the unicorn as she saw Twilight and her friends returning. "I'm so glad you're alright!" Looking around, she added, "Where's Black Knight? Is he really King Sombra?"

Twilight ignored her, though, looking around the village in agitation, as she muttered, "Is he not back yet? What in Equestria is he doing?"

Turning to Rarity, Cadance said, "It's good to see you all safe and sound. What happened up there?"

"The Nightmare Forces... possessed me," Rarity admitted. "Sombra managed to pull them out of me, but something went wrong."

"Wait, so you knew who he was and didn't say anything!?" Luna demanded furiously.

"Calm down, Luna," Cadance said. "I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason-"

"I'm sorry, Cadance, but I must agree with my sister in this," Celestia said firmly, cutting off the younger alicorn. "You have only faced Sombra in a weakened state. Luna and I still remember what he was capable of at the height of his power."

"Indeed," Luna agreed. "He is a villain to the core, a monster beyond any reason."

"That's not true!"

All heads turned to see the Cutie Mark Crusaders standing nearby.

"Mr . Sombra's real nice, Princess!" Apple Bloom objected.

"He taught us new stuff to help us get our Cutie Marks, even though he doesn't have one," Sweetie Belle said.

"He also healed my wing when I got hurt," Scootaloo added. "It really seemed to to tire him out but he did it anyway."

Luna frowned and replied, "Surely that was just some ploy to get you to lower your guard around him. Perhaps he was even responsible for the injury."

"Oh, no, it really was an accident," Fluttershy spoke up. As attention turned to her, she shrunk back, but went on, "I… I was watching to make sure he didn't hurt them, but he was very careful. And it really strained him to help Scootaloo but he didn't hesitate for even a second."

"Ah agree, it shouldn't o' been kept secret, but even Ah have to admit he ain't no villain," Applejack said. "Not anymore, anyway. He's helped us defend Ponyville, and didn't do half bad protecting Canterlot from what I've heard, either. He's even helped me with buckin' apples. Hard ta see that as part o' some evil plot."

"He helped in the mirror world, too!" Rainbow Dash added. "He saved Twilight when her magic went haywire, and even turned down an offer to join the bad guys. Heck, he was the one who came up with the plan that let us win so easily!"

"If anypony deserves to be punished for this mess it's me," Rarity said guiltily. "Sombra's done nothing but help since he got to Ponyville. I'm the one who was weak enough to give those twisted Nightmare Forces a opening..."

Spike put a comforting claw on her, before saying, "He risked his life to save Rarity and he makes Twilight happy. That doesn't sound like a villain to me..."

Luna frowned, troubled, as she looked toward Twilight, who stood off to the side, one hoof clutching desperately to the black scarf she wore and a worried expression on her face as she stared up at the moon. 'I had expected [i]her[/i] to make some excuse,' the Princess of the Night thought, 'but for so many to stand in his defense, knowing who he is and what he's done...'

Celestia took in the earnest expressions of those around her, before turning to her sister, saying diplomatically, "Perhaps we should focus on finding him before we pass judgement."

While Luna considered how to reply, Twilight came back toward them and asked anxiously, "Rarity, Spike, did he say anything that would explain why he's taking so long? You were the last ones to see him, right?"

"I had hoped he would be right behind us, but… well..." Rarity hesitated, but Spiked gave her a nudge, prompting her to go on. "I'm not entirely sure what he meant, but he asked me to tell you that… that he said 'I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise.'"

Twilight was on her in an instant. "WHAT!? Why didn't you tell me sooner! We never should have left him behind!"

"Twilight, what did he mean?" Cadance asked, grabbing the suddenly hysterical mare. "What promise was he talking about?"

"He… he swore to me that he would stay by my side," Twilight replied, sagging as tears began to run down her face. "If he's not back and can't keep his promise, then… then that means..." Twilight sat down, burying her face in her hooves as she began to sob openly.

"Perhaps… he has done what is necessary to make up for his crimes after all," Luna admitted grimly.

"Rarity, what do they mean by that?" Sweetie Belle asked her sister. "He's coming back, right?" However, her only reply was to have Rarity hug her close.

A solemn silence hung over the gathered ponies, as they contemplated what this meant.

However, Twilight's grief was interrupted when she felt a sudden pulse of Dark Magic from above her. "Wait, what is that?" She wondered aloud.

As if in answer to her question, a deep baritone laughter began to ring out from above. As those in the village looked up, they saw a mass of darkness seeming to fall down from the moon, which impacted the ground nearby with enough force to send tremors throughout all of Ponyville.

"The King is dead..."

A pair of glowing red and green eyes shown from within the cloud of dust kicked up by the impact.

"Long live the King!"

"Sombra!" Twilight called excitedly, instantly recognizing his voice. Rushing forward, she asked, "Are you… alright..." However, she trailed off as she got a good look at the figure before her.

It took Twilight a moment to realize that the cloud of dust had cleared, as there remained billowing shadows in its wake. As the shadows withdrew, they revealed the gleam of a steel breastplate against a grey coat. Next her eyes were drawn the the ragged red cape with a white ruff, before her eyes were drawn to the silver crown framing a curved, red horn.

King Sombra stood before her, once more in his royal regalia, and emanating more power than she had ever felt from a single pony before.

"Alright?" Sombra repeated with a chuckle. "My dear, with the power of the Nightmare fueling me, I have never felt better."

"As if thou were not enough of a threat already!" Luna declared as she stalked forward furiously. "Thou hast such gall as to-"

Without even looking at her, the empowered tyrant silenced the alicorn with a pulse of Dark Magic, a shadowy tendril flicking her away like a helpless foal.

As Luna collected herself and the other Princesses joined her, prepared to face the threat together, Sombra glared at them, saying, "Wait your turn, I shall deal with you shortly. First, however, I have somepony more important to speak with."

In another display of Dark Magic, Sombra manifested a dome of black crystal, cutting off himself and Twilight from the rest of the village. As the darkness closed around her, Twilight felt herself surrounded by Sombra's Dark Magic. However, it felt... different than it had before. "And here I thought you weren't going to keep your promise to always return to me..." Twilight said cautiously.

Sombra chuckled at that, his glowing eyes narrowing in the darkness as he grinned. "I believe my words were 'I will stay by your side', and were intended to describe my support, not my physical location. Clever of you to test me, though."

Twilight let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. "Well, you can hardly blame me after what happened to Rarity. And what was that with the Princesses? What were you thinking?"

"I'm thinking clearly for the first time in centuries," Sombra replied, hoofsteps echoing off the crystal dome as he began to pace. "I was blinded by rage and weakness, almost wasting or giving up on claiming the throne I deserve. Now I have the power to take it for myself. However, there is one more thing I would have..."

Growing worried, Twilight said, "I thought you had given up on that. And what else are you talking about?"

A green glow suffused the area as Sombra Manifested something before him: a silver tiara of the same style as his crown.

"What is a King without a Queen to rule at his side?" The tyrant asked, as he offered the tiara to the mare before him. "I can think of nopony more worthy to aid in my conquest of Equestria than you, my dear Twilight."

"Wait, what!?" Twilight stepped back, caught off guard in so many way she was not sure what to respond to first. "That's... I wouldn't..." Shaking her head to collect herself, Twilight said, "Don't do this, Sombra. There's no denying that you're stronger now, but I could never betray my friends. Not even for you."

Sombra was silent for a moment, before saying, "Then even you would abandon me?"

"You can stay with us," Twilight said. "We can explain things to the Princesses and-"

Twilight was cut off by the sound of shattering crystal as the down around them turned to dust. "It would seem that I have no choice but to return to the original plan," Sombra declared, as the rest of the town came into view once more. "Do not let me see you again, Twilight. I would rather not have to face you on the field of battle..."

With that said, Sombra suddenly shifted into Shadowform. The Princesses and Twilight's friends tensed for a fight, only for Sombra to turn and disappear into the night.

Twilight stared down at the silver tiara that was left lying in the dirt, tears stinging her eyes once more. "He'd changed... I really thought he had changed..." She whispered.

"We can deal with your lapse in judgement later," Luna said. "Right now, we need to deal with King Sombra."

"Agreed," Celestia spoke up. "I thought he would face us here, but it would seem he has other plans. I doubt we could catch him in a chase, so we need to figure out where he is going."

Stepping up next to Twilight, Cadance glanced at the circlet of metal on the ground before the young mare, asking, "What did he say to you, Twilight? Do you have any idea what he has planned?"

"He... wanted me to join him," Twilight replied. Wiping away her tears, she turned to face Cadance with a determined expression. "But it wasn't him. It couldn't have been! He'd changed since he came to Ponyville. It had to have been the Nightmare. It must have... changed him back, or something!"

"I know you don't want to hear it, Twilight, but it's likely that he was lying to you the whole time," Celestia said, stepping up to Twilight's other side.

"Indeed," Luna agreed. "Twisting a maiden's heart is just the sort of scheme that villain would employ."

"That's not true!" Twilight declared. "He taught me so much about his magic. He told me things about his past that would have been pointless if it were just some trick, like-" Twilight's eyes suddenly widened in realization. Whirling to Cadance, she said, "His original plan! The journal! I have to stop him!"

Before they could question her further, Twilight shifted to Shadowform, as well, and shot off into the night, heading North.

"Twilight, wait!" Celestia called after her.

"What is she thinking?" Luna growled through gritted teeth.

"They're going to the Crystal Empire," Cadance said, her expression grim.

"But the Crystal Heart was restored. What could be worth risking it's power for?" Celestia asked.

"An army," Cadance replied. "Sombra's journal explained that his original plan was to free his kin, who had been sealed away millennia ago... He's going to free the Umbrum."

* * *

 **AN:** Well... That just happened. Merry Christmas?

For those who care, I started a recently. Stories/chapters will continue to be posted for free, but if you want to help support me, (and thus give me more time to write,) please check it out!

Will Sombra succeed in freeing his monstrous kin? Will Twilight be able to convince him to abandon his plans of conquest for good? Find out in future chapters of A Somber Tale!


End file.
